Muñeca Maldita
by WingzemonX
Summary: Damian tiene problemas para acoplarse al equipo. Una noche, una familia fallece en un terrible incendio, y la única sobreviviente es la hija menor. Todo parece indicar que fue un accidente, pero Damian no está seguro de ello, por lo que desea investigar un poco más con la ayuda de Cassandra. ¿Qué es lo que descubrirán? [Ubicada en la misma Línea Alterna de "Batman Family: Legacy"]
1. Cap 01 Trabajo de Héroes

**Notas del Autor:**

 _Hola a todos, ¿cómo se encuentran? Aquí_ _ **WingzemonX**_ _con otro proyecto, que en esta ocasión será mucho más corto (en comparación con mis otras historias). Originalmente esto a iba a ser un pequeño arco dentro de mi otra historia_ _ **"Batman Family: Legacy"**_ _, pero decidí hacerlo como una historia aparte porque la tenía demasiado presente en la cabeza y quería salir con fuerza. No es necesario, sin embargo, haber leído la otra historia, ya que la manejaré como si ésta fuera una historia independiente (aunque en efecto se ubicará en la misma Línea Alterna), así que no se preocupen._

 _No puedo darles muchos más detalles, ya que no quiero arruinar las sorpresas ocurrirán. Sólo puedo decirles que, como su descripción lo indica, la historia se centrará principalmente en_ _ **Damian**_ _y_ _ **Cassandra**_ _haciendo equipo. También cabe mencionar que hubo una película en especial (que no es ninguna película de Batman) en la cual me inspiré en parte para esta historia, pero no les diré aún cuál fue; pero le doy una galleta al primero que adivine qué película fue en qué me inspiré de ella exactamente._

 _Pero bueno, sin más comenzamos. Recuerden que será una historia relativamente corta, pero no por ello espero que la menosprecien. ¡Nos vemos!_

 **Batman Family  
** **Muñeca Maldita**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 01.  
** **Trabajo de Héroes**

 **Miércoles, 06 de noviembre del 2013**

Era cerca de la media noche. El cielo estaba totalmente nublado, privando de cualquier rastro de brillo de las estrellas o de la luna. Esto, por supuesto, hacía que el ya de por sí nebuloso y lúgubre aspecto típico de Ciudad Gótica, New Jersey, se oscureciera aún más. Por otro lado, era una noche perfecta para una reunión clandestina y secreta; de esas por las que era más que conocida la ciudad, o al menos lo era hace tiempo. Claro, siempre había que tener en cuenta una regla muy importante: en Gótica, es difícil que cualquier cosa sea clandestina y secreta, ya que pareciera que las grandes orejas puntiagudas de su famoso protector, pudieran escucharlo absolutamente todo. Por lo mismo, siempre que alguien intentaba hacer algo indebido, ilegal o incorrecto, ocultándose entre las sombras de un callejón, un rincón, o, cómo en este caso, de una vieja bodega en los muelles, siempre existía el riesgo de que la imponente figura oscura del Hombre Murciélago, terminara cayéndole encima tras atravesar el techo, y lo único que viera antes de perder la consciencia, fuera su puño dirigiéndose a su rostro.

Pero eran gajes del oficio, si querías dedicarte a la vida delictiva. Aunque ya prácticamente todos los Grandes Señores del Crimen de los últimos años, habían sufrido de mala manera dichos gajes; y ya fuera por las buenas, o mayormente por las malas, habían sido despojados de su lugar, encerrados, o se habían simplemente escondido o huido. Pero eso no sería un impedimento para que nuevos grupos surgieran, o viejos intentaran reclamar lo que antes estuviera en manos de alguien más. Porqué, todo lo que la gente hablaba del tal Batman, debían de ser sólo exageraciones, ¿no? De seguro aquellos que habían caído ante él, no eran tan inteligentes, tan hábiles, tan preparados…

Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que dos nuevos grupos habían comenzado a disputarse desde hace un par de meses el control del Submundo de Gótica; apenas se habían quitado del trono los dos grupos anteriores, y ya habían surgido estos otros dos para causar problemas. Pero en realidad, no eran precisamente grupos nuevos. Ambos habían tenido una presencia constante en Gótica desde hace décadas. Pero, siendo un territorio controlado en un inicio mayoritariamente por la Mafia Italiana, y luego por diferentes pandillas de lo más bizarras que uno pudiera encontrar de ese lado del gran charco, su nivel de influencia siempre se había mantenido a cierto bajo nivel, y dependiente de lo que estos otros grupos más dominantes en el área lo permitieran.

Pero ya no había nadie más, nadie que los detuviera, nadie que mandara. Era el momento de entrar y tomar el toro por los cuernos, aunque tuviera que ser por la fuerza. Pero claro, Batman y sus aliados no se los dejaría fácil, ni a ellos ni a nadie. Por cada paso que daban hacia adelante, los justicieros de Gótica los obligaban retroceder uno y medio, o ya incluso dos. Y era precisamente a raíz de ello, por lo que esa dichosa reunión clandestina y secreta estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Y claro, habían guardado la ubicación, fecha y hora exacta con mucho recelo y cuidado, para que absolutamente nadie indebido lo supiera. Pero no lo fueron lo suficiente…

Batman y sus aliados habían logrado enterarse de la reunión una semana atrás, y de su ubicación y hora apenas el día anterior. Gracias a ello, el Encapuchado, así como tres de sus compañeros: Red Robin, Robin y Black Bat, llegaron a la bodega en cuestión el tiempo suficiente antes de la hora pactada, para encontrar el lugar completamente vacío. Aprovechando esto, ingresaron por un ventanal del techo, y se colocaron rápidamente en las vigas superiores, cada uno en cada esquina, y ocultos entre las sombras como lo habían planificado.

Batman se dirigió directo a la esquina que daba al norte; su figura se perdió en la completa oscuridad. Su apariencia era tan conocida como misteriosa en la ciudad. Su atuendo se componía de la clásica capucha con máscara, negra con dos orejas puntiagudas hacia arriba, y una larga capa unida a ésta. Su cuerpo era cubierto con lo que parecía ser una armadura de _kevlar_ , color gris oscuro, con guantes y botas negras, además del escudo azul oscuro de un murciélago con sus alas extendidas, adornando su pecho.

\- _Aquí Batman, repórtense._ – Murmuró el héroe con un tono grave, haciendo que su voz se escuchara con claridad en los comunicadores de sus acompañantes.

\- _Red Robin, en posición._ – Informó desde la esquina oeste.

El que hasta hace poco era el ayudante más nuevo, y a la vez joven, del Hombre Murciélago, tenía alrededor de dieciséis años, el cabello negro, corto, aunque con un peinado algo alzado al frente. Usaba en el rostro un antifaz negro, y su traje era mayoritariamente negro y rojo, aunque también poseía varios detalles color dorado, sobre todo el escudo en su pecho que asemejaba a la cabeza de un ave, sobre un fondo negro. No usaba como tal una capa; parecían más dos alas negras y rojas, creadas con algún material metálico flexible.

\- _Robin, en posición._ – Informó después una segunda voz, ubicada en la esquina sur.

El joven de sólo doce años de edad que ahora portaba el nombre de Robin, usaba una capucha negra que le cubría casi toda su cabeza, y una larga capa del mismo color, con el forro del interior amarillo. De entre las sombras que la capucha proyectaba, no se lograba distinguir mucho de su rostro, pero éste era cubierto por un antifaz verde. Su traje era mayormente rojo y negro, con guantes y botas verde oscuro. Su escudo, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, era una _"R"_ amarilla, sobre un fondo negro.

Robin miró con atención hacia su derecha, hacia la esquina este. Entre la oscuridad, no podría ver con claridad a la persona en ese sitio, pero no necesitaba verla, ni mucho activar algunas de las visiones mejoradas de su antifaz para verificarlo; sabía y confiaba de antemano que esa persona ya estaba ahí, y quizás desde antes de que ellos tomaran sus respectivas posiciones.

\- _Y Black Bat también._ – Informó el chico por su compañera.

Y en efecto tenía razón. Oculta en la esquina este, se encontraba una joven de entre dieciocho y veinte años, cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, de complexión que algunos pudieran llamar delgada, pero era más bien atlética y flexible. Usaba un antifaz negro en el rostro, y una capa larga del mismo color, de apariencia algo desgastada, aunque quizás era apropósito. Su traje era casi por completo de gris oscuro, casi negro, a excepción de su cinturón que era amarillo, así como el mismo escudo del murciélago con sus alas alzadas en el pecho. Algo también interesante, eran unas vendas blancas que rodeaban casi por completo sus guantes negros, a excepción de sus dedos.

\- _Estén alerta, no tardarán mucho en llegar._ – Les informó Batman desde el comunicador.

Y en efecto, sólo quedaba aguardar. Todo parecía indicar que era el lugar correcto, así que no había mucho más que hacer; sólo estar alerta, y esperar…

Minutos después, tres camionetas negras se acercaron a la bodega desde el norte. Dos hombres alzaron la cortina de metal para poder entrar. Los faroles de los vehículos alumbraron el interior, pero los cuatro intrusos en el techo se aseguraron de no ser tocados por dicha luz. Las camionetas ingresaron, y la cortina se cerró detrás de ellas. Varios hombres, quizás alrededor de veinte, se bajaron rápidamente de las camionetas. La mayoría portaba metralletas en sus manos, o como mínimo pistolas, algunos en mano y otros con el arma fajada en su pantalón. De una de las camionetas se bajó un hombre en especial: era alto, fornido, de cabeza totalmente rapada y una barba de candado, rubia. Usaba na camisa negra de mangas cortas, que dejaba al descubierto sus gruesos brazos, cubiertos de varios tatuajes.

\- _Atentos._ – Se escuchó la voz susurrante de Batman en los comunicadores de sus aliados. – _El de la cabeza rapada debe de ser Yuri Dimitrov, alías el Ruso, jefe de la facción de la Bratva en Gótica._

Todos habían leído el expediente sobre ese individuo, pero sólo había fotografías lejanas, y de no muy buena calidad, que pudieran dar parte de cuál era su apariencia. A diferencia de los delincuentes habituales de la ciudad, este individuo era mucho más discreto en sus exhibiciones públicas. Casi nunca la policía, o más bien nadie ajeno al submundo de Gótica, lo había alcanzado a ver en persona y de tan cerca. Eso ya era por sí solo un avance.

Pasara lo que pasara, Red Robin aprovechó la oportunidad, y comenzó a tomar una serie de fotografías con una cámara pequeña y discreta, para poder tener un registro más exacto del jefe criminal.

\- _¿Y ahora qué?_ – Cuestionó Robin por el comunicador.

\- _Esperamos al hombre con el que ha venido a reunirse._ – Le respondió el Hombre Murciélago.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos más, en los que los hombres de Dimitrov también parecían impacientarse. Hablaban entre ellos en ruso de manera enérgica, andaban por la bodega de un lado a otro, y soltaban algunas maldiciones de vez en cuando. Ninguno parecía sospechar siquiera de la presencia de los cuatro sobre sus cabezas.

Al fin, por las ventanas que daban al sur, se vieron las luces de algunos vehículos acercándose; los rusos se pusieron rápidamente alerta, empuñando sus armas y parándose derechos y en posición.

La cortina de acero se alzó, y otras tres camionetas, dos negras y una más color gris, ingresaron por ella, estacionándose en el lado contrario de ese espacio. Ahora no eran sólo los rusos los que se ponían alerta; Batman y sus tres acompañantes igual.

De las camionetas se bajaron otros veinte hombres, y todos también visiblemente armados, y nada discretos. Algo que llamó su atención, sin embargo, era el sonido de ladridos de perros, ladridos que sonaban realmente agresivos en el eco del lugar. La camioneta gris se abrió, y de ésta salió un hombre de estatua mediana y complexión delgada, de barba de candado y cabello castaño oscuro, un poco largo y rizado. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero café, y una vestimenta mucho más casual debajo de ésta: una camisa color azul oscuro, con algunos detalles amarillos, jeans y zapatos cafés para trabajo. Dos hombres se bajaron con él, y cada uno sujetaba con fuerza las correas de dos grandes _rottweilers_ , que se lanzaban como podían al frente de manera violenta; sólo las correas de cuero que los sujetaban, evitaba que avanzaran más.

\- Mika, te ves bien. – Saludó el líder de la Bratva en ruso, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Apenas dio un paso al frente, y uno de esos perros amenazó con lanzársele encima. – Veo que trajiste a tus perritos.

\- Confío más en mis perros, que en mis hombres. – Respondió el hombre de cabello largo, también en ruso, agachándose y acariciando las cabezas de cada _rottweiler_ con sus dedos.

Aunque estuvieran hablando otro idioma, tres de las cuatro personas ocultas sobre ellos lograban entender con claridad lo que decían, o al menos en su mayoría. La cuarta no era tanto que entendiera lo que decían, pero no lo necesitaba; su manera de entender a las personas era notoriamente distinta a la de la gente promedio.

\- _Él es quien faltaba._ – Informó Batman. – _Mika Dudayev, alías el Checheno, cabecilla de la Mafia Chechena en Gótica._

\- _El Ruso y el Checheno, vaya originalidad._ – Añadió Robin con sarcasmo.

\- _Lo importante es que la Bratva y la Mafia Chechena han sido rivales desde hace mucho._ – Comentó Red Robin. – _El hecho de que ambos jefes de la ciudad estén reunidos aquí y ahora, dice demasiado._

Los cuatro guardaron silencio y comenzaron a escuchar con atención la plática.

\- Al grano, Dimitrov. – Exclamó el Checheno con claridad. – ¿Exactamente desde cuando a la Bratva le interesa reunirse con los chechenos?

El Ruso soltó una pequeña risilla. Se paró derecho, cruzando sus manos al frente, y reflejando completa seguridad y calma.

\- Desde que todos los italianos y fenómenos de circo ya se han hecho a un lado. – Le respondió. – Los últimos que quedaban, ya han sido aprehendidos. Ahora esta ciudad, con perfectos puertos y posición, es un territorio libre para ser controlado… Excepto por una cosa.

\- Déjame adivinar. – Agregó el Checheno rápidamente, previendo a dónde iba ello. – Batman y su pandilla, ¿no?

El Ruso no necesitó responder, ni siquiera asentir; todo estaba de más, pues era más que obvio de qué se trataba.

\- Bajo estas circunstancias, no estamos para viejas rivalidades. Rusia y Chechenia están muy lejos; nosotros necesitamos unirnos, aquí, y hacer a un lado al murciélago de una vez por todas, y dividirnos Gótica. Yo el norte y tú el sur. Tú te encargas de lo tuyo, y yo de lo mío. Es la mejor oferta que tendrás, Mika.

Dudayev soltó una aguda y forzada carcajada, demostrando con ella la gracia, o falta de ella, que le provocaba su propuesta, así como sus hirientes comentarios.

\- Sólo por curiosidad. – Comentó entonces. – ¿Exactamente qué va a opinar Anatoli Knyazev de este _"acuerdo"_ qué estás proponiendo?

\- De Knyazev me encargo yo, ¿de acuerdo? – Respondió Dimitrov, desbordando cierta indiferencia. – ¿Qué dices? ¿O tienes que consultarlo con tus perros primero?

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos, y todo lo que habían hecho es estar ahí ocultos, escuchando toda esa larga, y algo aburrida conversación. Todo ello provocaba que Robin comenzara a sentirse notoriamente impaciente.

\- _¿Qué esperamos?, ¿qué se den un beso?_ – Comentó el más joven del grupo con algo de molestia. – _Ataquemos ahora._

\- _Espera, Robin._ – Indicó Batman con firmeza. – _Debemos aguardar._

\- _¿Aguardar qué?_

\- _Sólo has caso, mocoso._ – Añadió Red Robin con molestia, y eso a su vez no hizo más que hacer enojar aún más al chico.

\- _¡Tú has caso!_

En ese momento, y sin dar ninguna otra advertencia previa, se lanzó al frente y luego comenzó a descender hacia el suelo rápidamente.

\- ¡Robin!, ¡espera! – Intentó decirle Batman, pero sus palabras entraron en oídos sordos.

Black Bat fue la única que lo siguió de inmediato, lanzándose también de la misma forma, detrás de él.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuántos de mis amigos a lo largo de mi vida he visto morir por sujetos como tú? – Comentaba el Checheno desde su posición. – ¿Qué te hace pensar…?

Sus palabras fueron calladas de golpe, cuando ambas figuras saliendo de entre las sombras aparecieron en su rango de visión. Una ellas descendió como un demonio justo detrás del Ruso, derribando a dos de sus hombres con el mismo movimiento. El otro, por su parte, cayó justo a su lado, pateando al hombre más cercano a él en la nuca y tirándolo al suelo.

Todos tardaron varios segundos en entender que los estaban atacando, y aún más en entender quién lo estaba haciendo. En ese lapso de tiempo, Black Bat desarmó y derribó a uno más de los hombres de Dimitrov, e igual Robin a otro más de los de Dudayev.

\- ¡Son ellos! – Exclamó el Checheno, y sin dudarlo ni un poco sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle a Robin sin miramientos. El joven, sin embargo, se movió con notoria agilidad para esquivar sus disparos, incluso provocando que le disparara a uno de sus propios hombres.

El resto de los presentes no tardaron mucho en imitarlo, y comenzaron a dispararle a los dos aparecidos. Black Bat se movió rápidamente, ocultándose detrás de una de las camionetas de los rusos, y haciendo que todos los impactos de balas se estrellaran contra ésta.

\- _¡Maldición!_ – Exclamó Red Robin molesto, viendo todo el desastre que se suscitaba debajo de ellos.

\- _No hay otra opción._ – Agregó Batman, sólo un poco más calmado. – _Andando._

Sin más remedio, Batman se lanzó también hacia abajo, y Red Robin lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mientras descendía, a medio camino, Batman soltó una bomba de humo, que se estrelló con el suelo justo en el centro, alzando una densa cortina que dejó ciegos a casi todos los criminales. Los cuatro vigilantes accionaron en esos momentos la visión térmica de sus máscaras, logrando de esa forma distinguir a sus enemigos, y se lanzaron contra ellos antes de que pudieran reaccionar y verlos venir.

Robin y Black Bat activaron de inmediato sus respectivas visiones para poder moverse entre la densa nube de humo. En ese momento, los dos _rottweilers_ del Checheno se soltaron, y se lanzaron sin espera detrás de Robin. Éste los vio acercarse y esto pareció alarmarlo aún más que si lo atacara alguno de los matones.

\- Hey, pequeños, ¡no quiero lastimarlos! – Exclamó con energía, pero los perros no se detuvieron. Rápidamente, y con gran agilidad, saltó al cofre de una de las camionetas, y luego al techo de ésta, intentando esquivar a los animales, que ahora saltaban con ferocidad a un costado del vehículo para intentar atraparlo. – ¿Por qué tenían que ser perros? Puedo partirle el cuello a quien sea, pero no a…

Uno de los hombres del Checheno comenzó a dispararle cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse, por lo que no pudo terminar. Esto lo obligó a moverse y saltar por los techos de las otras dos camionetas para intentar escapar de las balas. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminó de pie en la segunda camioneta, ésta arrancó abruptamente.

\- ¡Sácanos de aquí!, ¡ahora! – Escuchó que una voz pronunciaba desde el interior de la camioneta; era la voz del Checheno.

La camioneta se dirigió de golpe contra la cortina de acero, atravesándola con fuerza. El cambio fue tan repentino, que Robin cayó boca abajo en el techo, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas para sujetarse y no caer.

Black Bat notó por el rabillo del ojo como la camioneta salía de la bodega, con todo y Robin sobre ella. Esto hizo que se olvidara por completo del hombre que estaba golpeando, tirándolo a un lado y haciéndolo chocar con un segundo; entonces se fue corriendo con rapidez detrás del vehículo que se alejaba. Un par de hombres se le interpusieron en el camino, pero se deshizo sin problema de cada uno: el primero con un codazo directo en la cara, y el segundo con un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Su cuerpo delgado y ágil se lanzó rápidamente hacia el frente, pero ni así sería capaz de alcanzar la camioneta con facilidad.

\- ¡¿A dónde van esos dos?! – Comentó Red Robin, notando de reojo como ambos salían de la bodega. – Oh, grandioso…

\- Tenemos nuestro propio asunto. – Le indicó Batman, obligándolo a poner atención al otro bando de la reunión.

Yuri Dimitrov y algunos de sus hombres que aún quedaban en pie, se subieron rápidamente a una de sus camionetas, y también arrancaron, aunque en la dirección contraria a la de los chechenos. Al ver esto, Batman y Red Robin se lanzaron de inmediato también detrás de ellos, en su propia persecución.

Mientras tanto, Mika Dudayev y tres de sus hombres avanzaban por entre las bodegas del muelle, sin saber que el nuevo Joven Maravilla se encontraba justo sobre ellos. Por un momento Robin pensó que caería, por lo que sacó uno de sus _batarangs_ y lo clavó al techo para sostenerse. Pero al hacerlo, alertó a los hombres dentro de la camioneta.

\- ¡Están en el techo! – Exclamó el Checheno. – ¡Disparen!, ¡disparen!

Uno de los hombres apuntó su metralleta hacia arriba y comenzó a disparar al techo con rapidez. Robin, previendo esto, rodó rápidamente hacia un lado, dejándose caer por un costado del vehículo, pero sujetándose con sus manos en la ventana abierta del copiloto para no caer.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Exclamó sorprendido el conductor, volteándolo a ver en la otra ventana. – Es sólo un niño…

\- ¡Un niño muerto! – Exclamó el Checheno, y rápidamente lo apuntó con su arma. Sin embargo, Robin se impulsó rápidamente al interior del vehículo, golpeando con su cabeza la mano del mafioso, y desarmándolo.

Una vez adentro del vehículo, los otros hombres igualmente intentaron dispararle o golpearlo con sus armas. El joven justiciero fue mucho más veloz, y aprovechó bien el espacio reducido, que mermaba la movilidad de sus contrincantes, para desarmarlos y golpear a cada uno en la quijada. El Checheno se le acercó por detrás mientras se encargaba de sus otros dos hombres, pateándolo con fuerza en la espalda y haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta corrediza de un costado, la cual se abrió un poco, ya que en realidad no la habían cerrado del todo bien antes de escapar.

Unos centímetros de la cabeza de Robin quedaron colgando fuera de la camioneta. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Dudayev plantó su pie derecho en su cuello con fuerza.

\- Parece que Batman volvió a reclutar mocosos. – Comentó el mafioso con elocuencia. – Mi hermano tenía más o menos tu edad cuando una bala le atravesó el cuello de lado a lado, y se ahogó con su propia sangre. – Alzó en ese momento su brazo derecho hacia él, en donde otra vez sostenía su pistola, y apuntó directo a su cara. – Yo seré más piadoso…

\- ¡Pues yo no! – Soltó el chico con energía, pese a su infortunada situación.

Robin tomó en ese momento su pie con ambas manos, y alzo sus piernas para golpearlo en la cadera al tiempo que jalaba su pierna hacia el lado contrario. Con ese movimiento, logró que el Checheno cayera hacia un lado y retirará su pie de él. Sin embargo, el mismo movimiento hizo que el chico cayera de la camioneta.

Robin cayó al suelo con fuerza, y siguió rodando tras el impulso que llevaba, hasta chocar contra unas cajas ubicadas justo detrás de otra bodega, y frenarse contra éstas.

El Checheno se incorporó como pudo y se asomó hacia atrás, notando al chico tirado en el suelo tras todo el movimiento; no se veía para nada feliz.

\- Bien hecho, jefe. – Murmuró el conductor, pero Dudayev simplemente lo volteó a ver con una mirada molesta.

\- Aún no.

Se giró hacia uno de sus hombres, que yacía en el piso de la parte trasera de la camioneta luego de ser golpeado por Robin, y lo pateó con fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Levántate y pásame ese juguetito nuevo. – Le indicó, señalando con su cabeza hacia una caja rectangular hasta el fondo.

El conductor, sorprendido tras oír esa orden, volteó a ver a su jefe sobre su hombro, alarmado.

\- ¿No es demasiado…?

\- ¡Yo diré cuando sea demasiado! – Le respondió el Checheno de inmediato, apuntándolo con su arma. – ¡Ahora regresa!

Sin aparente opción a negarse, hizo que la camioneta diera vuelta y regresara.

Robin se sentía algo aturdido, luego de caer del vehículo, golpearse, rodar, y luego volver a golpearse contra las cajas. Se comenzó a levantar poco a poco, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano; sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Estaba tan confundido, que no notó que la camioneta de los chechenos había regresado, aunque se había parado a una distancia considerable de él.

El Checheno se bajó poco tiempo después, plantando sus pies en tierra, y sujetando en sus manos… un largo lanzacohetes color negro. En cuanto ubicó al chico, aun levantándose a lo lejos, colocó el lanzacohetes sobre su hombro, y apuntó directo hacia él. Sí, en efecto era demasiado, pero parecía como si nada pudiera matar a esos sujetos, así que, ¿por qué no ser exagerados de vez en cuando?

\- ¡Oye, niño! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que pudiera oírlo. Robin apenas y había comenzado a voltear hacia él, cuando disparó sin dudar ni un poco, y el misil comenzó a volar directo hacia él, cortando el aire.

Parecía que recibiría el impacto del proyectil directamente. Sin embargo, la ágil y oscura figura de Black Bat se aproximó lo más rápido que le era posible hacia él, moviéndose entre las sombras del muelle. Se le lanzó encima, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y tirándolo al suelo, un instante antes de que el proyectil lo tocara. Éste siguió de largo, destruyó las cajas, y luego se estrelló contra la pared de la bodega y explotó al impacto.

La explosión voló en pedazos las cajas, y toda la pared. Pedazos de madera y ladrillos salieron volando por todas partes, y el fuego y el humo cubrieron rápidamente todo el escenario ante ellos.

\- ¿Le dio? – Le cuestionó uno de sus hombres al Checheno, asomándose hacia afuera.

Dudayev bajó el arma, e intentó ver algún rastro del chico. Pero, al menos desde su posición, no parecía haber ningún rastro de él; aunque el fuego y el humo no dejaban muy claro ello.

\- Creo que sí. – Comentó como conclusión, y le pasó entonces el lanzacohetes a su hombre. – Andando, muévanse antes de que los otros nos sigan.

Sin aguardar ni un segundo, todos se subieron de inmediato a la camioneta. El conductor reanudó la marcha en la dirección en la huían originalmente y se alejaron.

Lo que ni Dudayev ni sus hombres notaron, fue como Black Cat hizo que ambos se tumbaran al suelo, aferrándose con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo del chico. Cuando la explosión ocurrió, ésta la empujó con fuerza hacia un lado, lanzándola por los aires con todo y Robin, a quien no soltó en ningún momento. Cayeron unos segundos después al suelo y rodaron por éste hasta quedar quietos, ella encima del joven.

Sus trajes protectores habían amortiguado gran parte de los impactos, pero no todos. Aun así, daba igual para Black Bat, a quien sentir dolor nunca la había inmovilizado.

Una vez que todo se calmó y la camioneta se alejó, Black Bat se alzó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos, y volteó a ver como las luces traseras del vehículo se perdían en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Escuchó que cuestionaba Robin con molestia, estando justo debajo de su cuerpo. Al virarse hacia él, notó como la miraba con molestia a través de su antifaz. – Ya te he dicho que no necesito que me protejas todo el tiempo.

Con un brazo, intentó hacerla a un lado, y ella no opuso resistencia a ello. De hecho, ella misma se quitó de encima de él, y se sentó el suelo a su lado. Robin se incorporó rápidamente, al parecer mucho más recuperado, y miró con impotencia en la dirección en la que el vehículo del mafioso se había ido.

\- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó con frustración, chocando su bota derecha contra el suelo.

Black Bat se puso también de pie y se le aproximó por detrás, colocando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Robin la volteó a ver de reojo. Aun con ese antifaz negro en su rostro, sabía muy bien que lo miraba fijamente con esa perpetua expresión estoica.

Al final, el chico no pudo más que simplemente suspirar con resignación.

\- _Aquí Batman._ – Escucharon de pronto en sus comunicadores. – _Robin, Black Bat. ¿Cuál es su estado?_

Robin no tenía siquiera una pizca de ánimos de responder. Sin embargo, pensó que sería demasiado infantil no hacerlo.

\- Aquí Robin. – Comentó luego de un rato, con seriedad. – Black Bat y yo estamos bien. Pero los chechenos escaparon. Y supongo que ustedes tampoco atraparon al Ruso…

\- _Supones bien._ – Intervino la voz molesta de Red Robin en la transmisión. – _¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!_

Robin soltó un quejido de molestia al escuchar tal reproche.

\- ¿En qué crees que tú? ¡Pues en aprehender a los criminales! ¿O crees que estaba jugando soccer?

\- _¡¿Y te parece que eso salió muy bien?! Semanas enteras rastreando al Checheno y al Ruso, ¡y lo tiraste a la basura en cinco minutos!_

\- ¡¿Y crees que hubiéramos hecho un mejor trabajo _"aguardando"_?!

\- _¡Aguardábamos justamente a que fuera el momento correcto para evitar un fuego cruzado y una huida como ésta!_

\- No me quieran echar la culpa de sus tonterías. Esto no ocurriría si usáramos mis métodos.

\- _Si usáramos tus métodos, tendríamos ahora cuarenta cadáveres regados por todo el muelle._

\- ¡Exacto!, ¡ese es el punto!

Mientras Robin y Red Robin peleaban a distancia, Black Bat simplemente permanecía de pie justo detrás del primero, viéndolo fijamente con notoria calma. Aunque oía toda discusión por su comunicador, y tenía a uno de ellos justo frente a ella, no parecía que algo de ello la intranquilizara ni un poco.

\- _Si ya terminaron de pelear, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer._ – Exclamó de pronto la imponente voz de Batman en la comunicación. – _Lo hecho, hecho está. De momento ya he notificado al comisionado; refuerzos de la policía estarán aquí dentro de poco para encargarse de los hombres que quedaron atrás. Otros más heridos deben de estar cerca intentando escapar. Debemos rastrearlos en los alrededores para evitar que lo logren._

\- Rastreen ustedes. – Exclamó Robin con el mismo tono molesto de hace un rato.

Tomó entonces su pistola de gancho y disparó hacia la bodega más cercana a él, que no hubiera sido alcanzada por un misil, y su cuerpo se elevó en el aire, jalado por el gancho. Black Bat reaccionó de inmediato a ello, y también pasó a usar su propia pistola de gancho para seguirlo.

\- _Robin, ¿a dónde vas?_

\- ¡A dónde quiera!

\- _No debes separarte ahora._

\- Sólo mírame.

En ese mismo momento Robin apagó su comunicador para dejar de escuchar la voz de cualquiera de los dos. Robin y Black Bat comenzaron a moverse con agilidad entre los techos de las bodegas, dirigiéndose de regreso a la ciudad.

Batman y Red Robin, desde su perspectiva, sólo podían ver a lo lejos un escaso fulgor del fuego causado por el lanzacohetes, y la columna de humo alzándose hacia el aire. No se tenía que especular mucho para adivinar quién lo había provocado.

\- Esos dos causan más problemas de los que solucionan. – Comentó Red Robin con notorio desagrado.

\- Son parte del equipo, es lo único que importa. – Le respondió Batman con seriedad.

\- ¿Lo son?, ¿lo son realmente? – Guardó silencio unos instantes, antes de proseguir. – Qué ese niño sea el hijo de Bruce, no significa que tengas que tratarlo de una forma especial… Dick…

El Hombre Murciélago bajó su mirada y se quedó totalmente callado ante tales palabras. Lentamente alzó su mano derecha, presionando un punto de su propio cuello, lo que provocó que se escuchara un pequeño chillido electrónico.

\- No lo hago. – Murmuró en voz baja, pero ya no era la misma voz grave y profunda de hace unos momentos. Al apagar el dispositivo en su máscara, ahora hablaba como su voz normal: la voz de Richard Grayson, el primer Robin, antiguamente conocido como Nightwing, y ahora el nuevo Batman de Gótica…

\- Pues me engañaste por un segundo. – Añadió Red Robin. – ¿Por qué los tenemos en verdad con nosotros? Sé lo que dijo su madre, pero eso no significaba que debías convertirlo en Robin…

\- Es justamente lo que ese chico necesita, Tim. Trabajar con nosotros, entender nuestra manera de proteger a las personas, la manera de Bruce… Así es cómo podrá aprender a usar sus habilidades para algo más que para lo que la Liga, Ra's Al Ghul o Talia le han enseñado hasta ahora.

\- Creo que le tienes demasiada fe…

Red Robin pateó un poco el suelo con la punta de su pie, casi con frustración. A Dick no le extrañaba su renuencia. La manera en la que ese chico había llegado a sus vidas no había sido precisamente de la más pacífica, y principalmente su relación con Tim no había comenzado con el pie derecho, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar interesado en cambiar eso.

Pero ya habría tiempo para solucionar sus problemas de cooperación y trabajo en equipo. Las sirenas de la policía se lograban escuchar a lo lejos, lo que era señal suficiente para indicarles que era momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Activó rápidamente el dispositivo que emulaba su voz, antes de dar la siguiente indicación.

\- Que la policía se encargue de los heridos y muertos de aquí. Nosotros separémonos y revisemos todo el muelle en busca de los otros.

\- ¿Qué hay de Robin y Black Bat?

\- Volverán cuando estén listos.

\- Si es que vuelven.

Sin decir más, cada uno se dirigió rápidamente en direcciones contrarias, para cumplir lo encomendado.

* * *

Damian Al Ghul, conocido públicamente en Gótica como Damian Wayne, era ni más ni menos que el hijo no reconocido del fallecido Bruce Wayne. Había crecido toda su vida en el seno de la famosa, y a la vez no tanto, Liga de las Sombras, entrenado desde muy pequeño en una gran cantidad de artes de combate, espionaje, personificación y, por supuesto, asesinato. Sin embargo, el destinado a ser la próxima cabeza de la Liga, y tomar el lugar de su abuelo, ya no se encontraba más en Nanda Parbat, refugiado entre las peligrosas montañas del Tíbet, y rodeado de los guardias y asesinos de la Liga. Ahora estaba en Gótica, la ciudad de su padre, o más bien la ciudad que éste solía proteger bajo el pseudónimo del gran Batman.

Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo de frente, pero toda su vida había escuchado historias sobre sus grandes habilidades, sus hazañas, y de las increíbles cosas que era capaz de hacer. Siempre que alguien hablaba de él, lo hacían sonar tan irreal, tan fantástico; era difícil poder imaginárselo como un humano siquiera. Su madre le había dicho que era su destino algún día gobernar Gótica, y todo el mundo a su tiempo, y que la única forma de hacerlo era aprender de su padre…

Pero él ya no estaba ahí.

En su lugar, tenía que aprender de sus _"discípulos"_ , si se les podía llamar así, ya que más bien parecía que en realidad fueran un grupo de niños que acostumbraban andar cerca de él, y los había tomado como sus ayudantes.

Ninguno se comportaba como un guerrero real; parecían demasiado concentrados y obsesionados con el romanticismo anticuado de ser un héroe a capa y espada, más que comprender la verdadera naturaleza del mal que reinaba en el mundo, y la forma correcta de acabar con él. Las cosas que hacían y decían se contradecían tanto con lo que le habían enseñado hasta entonces, que le era difícil entender cuál era el verdadero camino, o cuál tenía la razón final.

Pero su madre parecía bastante segura de ello, y para bien o para mal, Damian jamás desobedecía a su madre, y hasta entonces jamás había tenido motivo para considerarlo siquiera. Así que no le quedaba de otra que intentar comprender un poco la manera de pensar de esos sujetos, y apoyarlos en su insípida cruzada. ¿Llegaría eso realmente a algún punto?, ciertamente lo dudaba.

Una vez en la ciudad, Damian y Cassandra, bajo el manto de Black Bat, nombre que la ruidosa amiga de Drake le había puesto, se movían por los tejados de los edificios de la zona oeste, la más cercana a los muelles. Miraban desde las alturas con sus binoculares las calles principales debajo de ellos, intentando encontrar alguna pista de la camioneta en la que Mika Dudayev había escapado. Sin embargo, el joven Al Ghul no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el vehículo se había perdido por completo de su vista.

\- Maldición, estoy seguro que venían en esta dirección. – Masculló Robin en voz baja, estando de cuclillas en la cornisa de un edificio, con su capucha hacia atrás, lo que dejaba al descubierto su cabello negro y corto. Pese a que era ya relativamente tarde, parecía haber embotellamiento, sin razón aparente a simple vista, justo en la calle sobre la que se encontraban. – Con este embotellamiento de seguro tomaron calles secundarias. ¡Ah!

Cómo gesto de molestia, chocó su puño contra la cornisa. Aun con la protección de su guante, el impacto contra sus nudillos en efecto terminó por lastimarle estos, pero no hizo intento alguno de demostrarlo; no de una forma que Cassandra, de cuclillas justo a su lado, pudiera notarlo, y tratándose de ella eso no era precisamente una tarea sencilla.

\- Ese par de estúpidos. – Soltó de golpe luego de un rato de silencio. Black Bat lo volteó a ver de reojo. – ¿Enserio ese bobo de Grayson cree que por usar el traje de Batman puede actuar como si fuera mi jefe y yo le tengo que seguir el juego? Ja, que ni sueñe…

Cassandra lo miró por el rabillo del ojo en siempre perpetuo silencio. Una vez que pareció que terminó de hablar, desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la calle debajo de ellos. Damian la miró unos instantes con curiosidad, y luego también bajó su mirada en la misma dirección.

\- ¿También crees que fue mi culpa que esos sujetos escaparan? – Soltó de golpe como un pequeño susurro, como esperando que en realidad no lo escuchara.

Cassandra se quedó quieta en su misma posición por unos segundos, como si fuera una gárgola adornando el techo. Al principio en efecto pareció que no lo había escuchado, o quizás no había entendido sus palabras; esto último era quizás lo más probable. Pero luego de un rato, la joven de cabellos negros agitó lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

Robin bufó, incrédulo.

\- No puedes hablar, y aun así no sabes mentir bien. No fue mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Es que estos tipos tienen todas sus reglas y procedimientos para ser _"héroes"_. No sé por qué los escucho. – Guardó silencio, reflexivo. – No sé porque mi padre los tenía en tan alta estima. Yo soy quien debería de darles órdenes a ellos… ¿No lo crees?

En esta ocasión, Cassandra no le respondió nada, ni siquiera con el más mínimo movimiento de su cabeza; eso fue indicativo suficiente para Damian de que no tenía caso seguir picando ese botón.

Se escucharon con fuerza el sonido de unas sirenas. Intentando moverse entre la multitud de carros, tres coches patrulla y una ambulancia, intentaban abrirse paso, incluso subiéndose a la acera. Pero lo más sobresaliente era el coche de bomberos que venía detrás de ellos, que sonaba su campana con insistencia para que los vehículos lo dejaran pasar. Estos hacían lo posible para hacerse a un lado y dejarles al menos un carril libre, pero lo cierto era que no había tampoco mucho espacio por el cuál moverse.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? – Murmuró Damian, curioso. – ¿Crees que sea obra del Checheno y sus hombres?

Black Bat parecía principalmente concentrada en los vehículos de emergencia debajo de ellos. Usando sus propios binoculares, comenzó a seguir la calle por la que iban. Tuvo que ampliar el rango de visión para poder ver más lejos, a tal vez unas siete o diez manzanas más adelante, y una al norte, en donde se lograba distinguir un poco de humo. Usando la visión térmica del binocular, pudo notar más; mucho calor proviniendo de un edificio, acompañado de mucho más humo del que pensaba en un inicio; lo más probable, un incendio.

Damian también había usado sus binoculares y había notado exactamente lo mismo que su acompañante.

\- Vayamos a ver, ¡rápido! – Le indicó el chico, antes de que usara su gancho para sujetarse de otro edificio y balancearse en esa dirección. Cassandra no tardó en seguirlo de nuevo.

El sitio en el que se encontraba el incendio era un área residencial, de casas contiguas de ladrillo, todas de dos pisos y con un diseño similar, frente a una amplia calle. El fuego se ubicaba en el segundo piso de una casa color marrón oscuro; más específicamente en la ventana más cargada al lado izquierdo de la fachada. Los vecinos no habían tardado en salir y a reunirse frente a la casa, vestidos ya con pijamas y batas para dormir, aguardando a los bomberos que ya habían llamado hace unos minutos, pero que aún no lograban arribar. Algunos valientes habían derribado la puerta principal, e intentado entrar; pero el calor y el humor los había hecho retroceder después de haber dado apenas un par de pasos hacia el interior.

Robin y Black Bat se habían posicionado en el tejado de la casa de enfrente, ocultos de cualquier ojo mirón mientras contemplaban el edificio en llamas y a la multitud de gente afuera de éste.

\- Parece un simple incendio doméstico. – Comentó Robin, con normalidad. – No creo que los chechenos tengan algo que ver con esto. Vamos, los bomberos ya vienen en camino.

Robin hizo el ademán de querer irse, y Black Bat, aunque pareció dudar en un inicio, al final se disponía a seguirlo.

\- ¿Ha salido alguno? – Comentó un hombre entre la multitud.

\- No, nadie ha salido. – Le respondió la voz de una mujer.

\- Oh Dios, ¿todos siguen adentro? – Agregó con aflicción otra mujer.

Damian se detuvo unos instantes tras oír todo ello. Volteó a ver de nuevo sobre su hombro hacia la casa y luego hacia más abajo en la calle; no se veía aún señal alguna de los policías, la ambulancia o del camión de bomberos.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, como si sintiera frustración. Agachó su mirada, respiró lentamente, y entonces…

\- ¡Maldición!

Sin decir más, se colocó de nuevo su capucha cubriéndose la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta, se paró en la cornisa y se lanzó rápidamente al frente, tomando su capa y accionando una pequeña descarga en la tela especial que provocaba que se pusiera rígida y así poder planear con ella. Black Bat pareció sorprendida al inicio, pero de inmediato lo siguió, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

Las personas en la calle no tardaron mucho en distinguir las dos figuras oscuras que cruzaron sobre sus cabezas a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Es Batman! – Señaló uno de ellos señalando al cielo, y fue seguido por lagunas ovaciones.

No eran Batman, pero casi.

Ambos se dirigieron uno detrás del otro, directo a la ventana de donde parecía surgir todo el fuego. Atravesaron el vidrio y el cristal sin problema, y terminaron en el interior de una habitación totalmente cubierta de fuego y humo. Sus trajes por suerte los protegían de calor extremo, y rápidamente cada uno se colocó un respirador en sus respectivas bocas para poder respirar sin problema.

No se podía ver casi nada, por lo que ambos activaron la que quizás era la visión más singular de su equipo: la visión de sonar, o la que coloquialmente llamaban algunos de ellos como _"Modo Detective"_. Por medio de señales sónicas hacia todas direcciones, se creaba una imagen prácticamente completa de todo lo sólido que les rodeaba, y dicha imagen era proyectada en sus antifaces de una forma visual. Damian tenía que aceptar que, pese a toda su forma extraña de actuar y de trabajar, estos sujetos tenían juguetes muy interesantes.

Gracias a la visión de sonar, pudieron distinguir que estaban en un dormitorio, con una cama _queen size_ en el que podían distinguir lo que parecía ser la forma de dos cuerpos humanos totalmente inmóviles, y cubiertos con las llamas…

\- _Hay dos aquí, pero ninguno sigue con vida._ – Señaló Robin, cuya voz se escuchaba algo electrónica al tener que hablar a través del respirador.

No había nada más que hacer ahí. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del cuarto, y la derribaron con facilidad, ya que se había debilitado notablemente por el fuego.

Salieron al pasillo del segundo piso, justo al lado del barandal de las escaleras. Las llamas ahí eran menores, pero no por ello ausentes, al igual que el humo. Había cuatro puertas más en ese piso. El Modo Detective tenía problemas para ver a través de las paredes, por lo que era difícil determinar en cuál podría haber alguien.

\- _Tendrá que ser a la antigua._ – Comentó Damian, apagando la visión en su antifaz. – _Separémonos y revisemos cada puerta, rápido._

Damian señaló a dos de las puertas para que su acompañante pudiera comprender mejor su instrucción. Pareció bastar, ya que de inmediato Cassandra se dirigió a ellas, y él hizo lo mismo hacia las otras dos

Cassandra pateó la puerta contigua a la puerta del dormitorio por el que entraron, y fue recibida de frente por una gran llamarada, que la hizo retroceder rápidamente. El interior de ese cuarto también estaba cubierto de fuego. Se cubrió por completo con su capa y penetró hacia el interior de un salto.

Activó de nuevo el Modo Detective para revisar el interior. Era también un dormitorio, pero mucho más pequeño. Había una cama individual en una esquina, pegada a la pared que compartía con el otro cuarto. Y similar al escenario anterior, encontró también la figura de una persona sobre ella, pero… De nuevo parecía ya haber sido consumida por las llamas…

Damian pateó otra de las puertas, y para su sorpresa terminó siendo un simple baño, y sin señal de alguien. Pero antes de que saliera, comenzó a escuchar algo.

\- ¡Auxilio!, ¡ayúdenme! – Gritaba una aguda vocecilla no muy lejos de él.

De inmediato reaccionó y se dirigió a la otra puerta, derribándola de una fuerte patada.

Al parecer era otro dormitorio, a donde las llamas aún no habían llegado, pero aun así el interior estaba repleto del denso humo negro. Era pequeño, pero suficiente para una persona. Tenía una cama individual, un librero, un escritorio, y una cómoda con muchos, muchos muñecos de peluche sobre ella, como leones, perros, gatos, tortugas, y por supuesto, osos y muñecas. El tapiz era rosa, con flores moradas. Sólo había una ventana, que al parecer daba al patio trasero de la casa.

Aún antes de que pensara en activar la visión de sonar, Robin distinguió la figura que la había llamado, contraída sobre sí misma en una esquina del cuarto. Apenas y lograba distinguirla a detalle por la luz de las llamas que lograba entrar, pero parecía ser una niña, no mucho menor que él, quizás de diez años. Tenía el cabello rubio claro, lacio y totalmente suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda; ojos muy grandes azul cielo, que en esos momentos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y de miedo. Usaba una camisa para dormir, larga, y un pijama blanco; no usaba zapatos. Se encontraba arrinconada y asustada, aferrada con fuerza a una muñeca de cabeza grande, con cabellos dorados y un vestido azul. Miraba fijamente al recién llegado, con más miedo que tranquilidad, quizás inspirada por su inusual apariencia.

\- _¿Estás bien?, ¿estás herida?_ – Le cuestionó mientras se le acercaba con cautela.

\- No, estoy bien. – Respondió la jovencita en voz baja, con un marcado acento eslavo. – ¿Quién eres tú?

\- _Soy Robin, te sacaré de aquí._ – Le indicó con seguridad, al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

La niña comenzó a toser debido al humo que se acumulaba en la habitación, por lo que rápidamente la pasó su propio respirador. La comenzó a guiar hacia la puerta, pero a medio camino ambos vieron como una gran viga en llamas caía en el pasillo justo frente a la puerta, obstruyéndola.

\- _¡Ah!_ – Exclamó asustada la pequeña, y casi caía de sentón al suelo, pero Damian se encargó de evitarlo de inmediato.

El fuego que acompañaba a la viga comenzaba a penetrar el cuarto.

Al otro lado de las llamas, vio la figura de Black Bar, que parecía buscar la forma de ingresar a dónde estaban.

\- ¡No!, ¡Black Bat! – Le gritó con fuerza, al tiempo que agitaba sus manos hacia un lado. – ¡Tú sal de aquí! ¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Sal! ¡Sal!

Lo repitió varias veces, intentando asegurarse de que ella lo comprendiera. La joven de cabellos negros se quedó de pie entre las llamas del pasillo, aparentemente dudosa. Pero no era por no entender lo que le indicaba, sino más bien duda de si debía obedecer o no.

Otra viga más se desmoronó justo sobre su cabeza, y tuvo que lanzarse hacia un lado para esquivarla. Al parecer no tenía más remedio que en efecto irse, por lo que saltó sobre el barandal de la escalera y se dejó caer al primer piso, para entonces salir apresurada por la puerta principal.

Por su parte, Robin intentaba encontrar qué hacer a continuación, pero no tenía mucho tiempo; el cuarto poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse más de fuego. Sentía como la niña se aferraba a su espalda, temblando de miedo, aunque ni así soltaba su curiosa muñeca.

\- No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí en un segundo. – Comentó el chico, y se retiró entonces su capa con capucha y se la pasó, atándola a su cuello y cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha. Esperaba con ello que la tela protectora de la capa la protegiera del fuego.

Inspeccionó rápidamente alrededor, y no tardó tanto en visualizar la ventana que daba al patio. Sin espera, tomó la silla del escritorio y la lanzó con fuerza contra la ventana. La silla la atravesó de lado a lado, dejando un espacio libre en la pared. Sin embargo, también por dicho espacio había entrado algo de oxígeno al cuarto cerrado, que provocó que las llamas se avivaran.

\- Quédate cerca de mí. – Le indicó al tiempo que avanzaban con cuidado hacia la ventana, atravesando las llamas.

Al llegar ante el marco de la ventana, sin dar ninguna advertencia previa, tomó a la niña en sus brazos, cargándola por sorpresa. Quería disimularlo y aparentar, pero lo cierto era que le resultó un poco más pesada de lo que pensó. Pero de todas formas no dimitió, y rápidamente subió al marco y se lanzó hacia afuera.

\- ¡Sujétate! – Le gritó un instante antes de saltar.

\- _¡Aaaah!_ – Fue lo único que pudo gritar la niña en esos momentos.

Damian se giró en el aire justo después del salto y apuntó su pistola de gancho al techo de la casa. Justo cuando disparó, su cuerpo comenzó a descender a tierra. No estaban muy alto, pero si tenía un poco de suerte, el gancho se anclaría al techo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso. Y en parte tuvo media suerte. El gancho sí se agarró de la construcción antes de que tocara el suelo, pero no alcanzó a detener por completo su caída; sólo desacelerarla un poco, y el impacto de su espalda contra el pasto del patio no fuera tan grave, más no por ello indoloro.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó con un poco de dolor tras el golpe, pero de inmediato intentó recuperar la serenidad. La jovencita había caído sobre él, por lo que había amortiguado su caída por completo, y con suerte no había recibido ningún daño.

Y en efecto, un segundo después de la caída, la niña se apartó rápidamente de encima de él y se sentó a su lado. Se retiró con una mano el respirador de la boca, mientras con el otro brazo sostenía su muñeca contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le cuestionó llena de preocupación al verlo tendido de esa forma; Damian de nuevo fue capaz de captar con claridad su acento.

\- Descuida, he tenido caídas peores. – Comentó el muchacho con tranquilidad, sentándose poco a poco. – ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí, lo estoy. – Respondió apresurada, aunque de inmediato se giró hacia su casa; el fuego y las llamas salían por casi todas las ventanas visibles. – Pero mis padres… mi hermana…

Esas palabras, que se encontraban al borde del llanto, parecieron incomodar enormemente al joven Damian. Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en algo que decir, escuchó las sirenas y las campanas tintineantes del camión de bomberos acercándose, hasta colocarse frente a la casa; más vale tarde que nunca, dirían algunos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio entonces a Black Bat, que se acercaba corriendo desde el frente, sacándole la vuelta a la casa.

\- Black Bat. – Exclamó en voz baja, y entonces se puso de pie de un salto. – ¿Hay algún otro sobreviviente?

La joven de cabellos negros se detuvo delante de él, y su respuesta fue simplemente negar con su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Oh, no... – Escucharon como la pequeña de cabellos rubio exclamaba, y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Comenzó abruptamente a llorar con fuerza, aferrada a su muñeca con ambos brazos, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

De nuevo, Damian no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Por eso le gustaban más las misiones que involucraban tener que simplemente ir y golpear a uno, dos, o diez delincuentes, dejarles algunos huesos rotos y tan confundidos que ni siquiera recordaran qué los golpeó. Estas otras con reacciones más… emocionales, en verdad no parecía ser lo suyo.

\- Oye, tranquila. – Comenzó a murmurar algo dudoso, agachándose frente a ella; la niña tenía la cabeza agachada y soltaba varios sollozos lastimeros. – No tienes por qué llorar por eso ahora. Lo importante es que tú estás viva, ¿de acuerdo? Y es tu responsabilidad continuar con el legado que tu sangre te demanda…

Bien, intentar usar unas palabras de consuelo del libro de autoayuda de Ra's Al Ghul, posiblemente no eran tan buena idea; incluso Cassandra de pie detrás de él, y entendiendo apenas algunas palabras, se pudo dar cuenta de ello.

Pero fura como fuera, la niña dejó de llorar en ese mismo momento. Con los dedos de una mano se limpió sus ojos, y alzó de nuevo su mirada hacia él. Asintió lentamente con su cabeza, aunque no parecía para nada segura de ello.

Cassandra entonces pareció posar principal atención en esa niña, ya sea consciente o inconsciente, inspeccionando cada movimiento o gesto que hacía, y sobre todo esa muñeca que cargaba consigo en sus brazos…

Los bomberos se encargaban ya de apagar el fuego desde afuera y de comenzar a inspeccionar el interior. Robin y Black Bat dirigieron a la pequeña hacia el frente a la casa, donde la policía, los bomberos, y sus vecinos, aguardaban. Ella caminaba con su mirada fija en el suelo, totalmente inexpresiva. Al llegar al frente, las centellantes luces rojas y azules de las sirenas la hicieron levantar su rostro con curiosidad.

\- Descuida, estarás bien. – Le indicó Robin, colocando una mano en su hombro, y sonriéndole levemente. – Las autoridades cuidarán de ti.

\- Gracias... Salvaste mi vida. – Exclamó la pequeña apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- Es… mi trabajo. – Respondió el chico, un poco apenado; Casandra a sus espaldas arqueó una ceja al ver tal reacción.

\- Te regreso tu capa. – Comentó la pequeña, y se disponía a retirarse la capa de Robin, que le había presado para protegerse del fuego.

\- No, descuida. – Respondió el chico, extendiendo una mano hacia ella indicándole que se detuviera. – Puedes conservarla.

Esto último también causó cierta sorpresa en la joven de cabellos negros.

\- Gracias. – Comentó la niña rubia, regalándole a cambio de su generosidad, simplemente una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin más qué decir o hacer, comenzó a andar ella misma en dirección a las personas. En cuanto la vislumbraron, los paramédicos de la ambulancia se dirigieron hacia ella para asistirla.

Damian no se había sentido precisamente muy seguido de esa forma, desde que comenzó a realizar todos esos trabajos con la identidad de Robin. ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Cómo lo describiría? Quizás simplemente se podía resumir como… _Satisfacción_. No había atrapado a los líderes de dos peligrosas facciones de dos poderosas y temidas mafias, pero al menos no había sido del todo una noche perdida…

Al virarse a su compañera, se encontró de golpe con la expresión dura y severa, casi recriminatoria, de Cassandra. Claro, su antifaz lo disfrazaba mucho, pero Damian era más que capaz para percibirlo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué miras? – Cuestionó algo molesto. – ¿Qué hice? Éste es el trabajo de los héroes, ¿o no? Es lo que se supone que estoy aprendiendo aquí… O es creo… ¡Pero no importa! Vámonos.

La recriminación silenciosa de Cassandra, si acaso era real, lo obligó a rápidamente tomar su pistola de gancho y apuntar a un edificio cercano e impulsarse hacia arriba. Sólo hasta que estuvo en el aire, se volvió consciente de que ya no tenía su capa, lo que haría un poco más complicado el regreso a casa. Tendrían que parar en algún refugio secundario y tomar un medio de transporte… Si acaso recordaba en dónde estaba uno, y si tenía autorización para abrirlo. Siempre estaba la opción de llamar a alguien para que los recogiera… Pero prefería mejor arriesgarse primero con el refugio, y en segundo lugar barajear la opción e caminar…

Black Ba tardó un poco en seguirlo. Antes de hacerlo, miró por última vez a la pequeña que acababan de salvar. Los paramédicos le habían puesto una frazada sobre los hombros, y ahora estaba sentada en la parte trasera de la ambulancia. La miró fijamente sin razón aparente por unos segundos más, antes de dejarlo por la paz y seguir al joven Wayne por los tejados.

En ningún momento soltó su muñeca, ni siquiera mientras la estaban revisando.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 01**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _Y ese fue el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que no les haya parecido algo confusa la situación, en especial a aquellos que no hayan leído_ _ **Batman Family: Legacy**_ _(o incluso a los que la están leyendo actualmente). Básicamente en este punto, Bruce ya no se encuentra, y es Dick quien ha tomado el papel de_ _ **Batman**_ _, y el resto de la familia lo apoya con su misión._ _ **Damian**_ _y_ _ **Cassandra**_ _llevan poco tiempo en Gótica, y en especial trabajando como_ _ **Robin**_ _y_ _ **Black Bat**_ _, pero intentan adaptarse a ello. Ambos llegaron juntos a la ciudad y ambos se conocen desde hace años. Los porqués y los cómo de ello se explicaran en_ _ **Batman Family: Legacy**_ _, o quizás más adelante en esta misma historia._

 _Algo que quiero comentar sobre Cassandra, es que siempre he tenido un poco de problema para entender exactamente qué tanto del lenguaje hablado es capaz de entender en esta faceta cuando es muda. Teóricamente hablando, refiriéndonos a cómo describen su habilidad, no debería de entender absolutamente nada. Pero en ocasiones se ve que sí entiende cuando alguien le dice algo, o al menos se da una idea. Así que más o menos así lo estaré manejando._

 _Como notas adicionales, sólo puedo decir que el_ _ **Checheno**_ _está basado en el respectivo personaje de la película_ _ **Batman: Dark Knight**_ _(aunque el nombre de Mika Dudayev es creado por mí, ya que en la película hasta donde pude investigar, nunca se especificó su nombre real), mientras que el_ _ **Ruso**_ _está basado en el respectivo personaje que aparece en dos de los cortos animados de la antología de_ _ **Batman: Gotham Knight**_ _._

 _Pero bueno, de momento sería todo. Espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo el resto de los capítulos, ya que esto apenas va comenzando._


	2. Cap 02 Instinto

**Batman Family**

 **Muñeca Maldita**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 02.  
** **Instinto**

 **Viernes, 08 de noviembre del 2013**

La mujer pelirroja golpeaba con gran fuerza y empuje el saco de boxeo color rojo, mientras la chica rubia, al menos diez años más joven que la otra, estaba de pie detrás de la bolsa, ejerciendo resistencia con todos su cuerpo para intentar sostenerla. Sin embargo, era evidente que no era una tarea que le resultara sencilla. La pelirroja golpeaba repetidamente con sus puños, intercalando con patadas contundentes en los costados. Había estado haciendo eso ya por varios minutos sin detenerse ni un momento, y cada vez la joven rubia sentía que iba a ser empujada con violencia hacia atrás.

Jamás imaginó que Bárbara tuviera tal fuerza escondida en sí misma; ¿pero cómo imaginarlo considerando cómo fue que la conoció en un inicio? No tenía tampoco idea de su sorprendente y secreto pasado, o el de Tim, o el de los otros; y mucho menos sabía hasta hace relativamente poco de ese sitio en el que se encontraban en esos momentos estuviera ahí, oculto justo debajo de la imponente Mansión Wayne…

Cuando Bruce Wayne, hace ya varios años atrás, comenzó a realizar su trabajo como justiciero de Gótica, bajo la identidad de Batman, tomó las viejas, y en apariencia inestables, cavernas que se encontraban ocultas justo bajo los cimientos de su mansión, como su base de operaciones. Casi nadie fuera de su propia familia conocía su existencia siquiera… Y, considerando que de su familia sólo quedaba él, era lo mismo decir que él era el único que las conocía realmente. En un inicio no tenía absolutamente nada en ese sitio; era una cueva oscura, húmeda, extremadamente fría en las noches de otoño e invierno, y se sentía que en cualquier momento el techo les vendría encima. Pero ahora, más de veinte años después, ese sitio ya no era ni remotamente parecido a aquel entonces.

Ahora tenía luz en casi toda la cueva, un camino pavimentado que llevaba a la salida secreta tras la colina de la casa, por donde podía salir con facilidad nos sólo el batimóvil, sino también los diferentes vehículos que ahí almacenaban para su trasladado por la ciudad; a excepción, claro, del Batjet, el avión de ataque de última generación, con tecnología militar que lo hacían veloz, e indetectable; ese ocupaba una salida diferente, oculta justo detrás de la cascada.

Pero además de ello, la cueva ahora contaba con gimnasio para entrenar, vestidores, un área médica, un área de desarrollo tecnológico, y, por supuesto, el área de investigación, coronada por la Súper Computadora, que contenía toda la información que Batman y sus aliados habían reunido durante años de sus enemigos, otros aliados, y quizás de cada persona en Gótica de mayor o menor medida, aunque esto último sin llegar a realmente violentar el derecho a la privacidad de las personas… en la mayoría de los casos.

Poco a poco el sitio se fue aclimatando y preparando para recibir en su espacio a todos los consiguientes miembros de la _Familia_ que se fueron sumando con los años, más los que ahora se acababan de unir posteriormente a la propia muerte de Bruce. Y uno de estos nuevos miembros, aunque aún no precisamente del todo, era precisamente esa joven de cabellos rubios: Stephanie Brown, compañera de clases de Tim Drake, alias Red Robin, y asistente personal de Bárbara Gordon, alias Oráculo y antiguamente Batgirl.

Ya era más de las cuatro de la tarde, y como casi todas las tardes, o al menos en las que su escuela y trabajo se lo permitían, Stephanie se presentó en la Mansión Wayne, o más específicamente en la Cueva, para seguir con su entrenamiento para aspirar a algún día usar su propio traje de combate como los demás. Había quedado bajo la tutela directa de Bárbara, pero eso implicaba también ayudarla a ella con su propio entrenamiento físico; ya fuera sujetándole el saco, o sirviéndole de compañera de combate… El saco era pese a todo, más agradable que lo segundo…

Luego de esa larga rutina, Bárbara al fin se detuvo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se apoyó en sus rodillas para intentar tomar algo de aire, por lo que Stephanie lo hizo igual.

\- Veo que vas recuperando el ritmo, Bárbara. – Comentó Stephanie algo insegura, mientras agitaba un poco sus entumidas manos; sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba de hecho.

\- Ha sido difícil, pero creo que ahí voy. – Comentó al tiempo que se acercaba hacia una silla, en donde había colocado una botella de agua y una toalla para secarse el sudor. – Pero aún no he llegado a mi máximo potencial… Me falta bastante…

Stephanie tragó un poco de saliva, nerviosa al escuchar eso. Si ese no era su máximo potencial, ¿cómo sería cuando lo alcanzara?

\- Tampoco debes de sobre esforzarte…

\- Tranquila, hace tiempo que aprendí a medir mis límites.

Stephanie se dejó caer de sentón sobre la colchoneta azul debajo de ella y aspiró lentamente para relajarse un poco. Ya admiraba enormemente a Bárbara antes de saber quién era realmente… Ahora que lo sabía, y podía ver de cerca las cosas de las que era capaz, esa admiración no había hecho más que acrecentarse. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado dos años trabajando a lado de Batgirl y ni siquiera saberlo? O más bien, quien fue Batgirl…

Mientras Bárbara bebía de su botella de agua, intentando rehidratarse, Stephanie giró su vista hacia la vitrina de trajes que se extendía a lo lejos, casi como una exhibición en un museo. Ahí estaban las primeras versiones de varios de los trajes de los héroes más icónicos de Gótica: Batman, Robin, el segundo Robin, Nightwing… y también Batgirl. El traje en esa vitrina era algo pequeño, lo cual era normal considerando que Bárbara lo usaba cuando tenía trece años. Era completamente morado de pies a cabeza, incluida la capucha, a excepción de la capa y el escudo en el pecho que eran color amarillo.

Bastante llamativo para algunos, pero a Stephanie no le molestaba; le encantaba el morado, y ese traje para ella era hermoso. Después de él, según tenía entendido, Bárbara tuvo otro algo más equipado y práctico, ya de un azul más discreto y capucha y capa negra, aunque igual tenía guantes y botas amarillas. También le gustaba ese, pero el morado sencillamente le encantaba.

\- ¿Crees que algún día vuelvas a usar el traje de Batgirl? – Murmuró de pronto en voz baja sin pensarlo siquiera; fue como si las palabras salieran por sí solas de su boca.

Bárbara la volteó a ver sobre su hombro un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. Viró su mirada en la dirección a la que ella miraba, posando sus ojos igualmente en las vitrinas a lo lejos.

Nunca había entendido del todo cuál era el punto de Bruce para colocar esos trajes ahí. Frecuentemente se lo habían preguntado, pero cada vez daba una respuesta diferente, si acaso no eludía la pregunta. ¿Era algún tipo de recordatorio de algo? El que siempre le llamó más la atención, era el de la última vitrina: el traje de Jason, pero no el primer traje que usó como Robin… sino el último.

Su atención se posó al final en su propio primer traje, ese atuendo morado que ella misma se había hecho, sin estar en verdad muy segura de lo que hacía, y que Bruce y Dick le habían ayudado a mejorar con el tiempo, hasta que ya no le quedó. En retrospectiva, lo miraba y no podía creer que enserio hubiera usado algo así de joven… Pero también le traía a la mente muchos hermosos recuerdos.

\- Bueno, si acaso ocurriera, no sería ese, te lo aseguro. – Respondió con un tono bromista, intentando ser lo más jovial posible; sin embargo, su expresión y su voz se tornaron serias abruptamente. – Pero creo que aún me encuentro muy lejos de eso…

Alzó en ese momento su puño derecho, y lo abrió y cerró lentamente frente a su rostro. Luego bajó su mano, y la pasó por el costado de su muslo derecho de arriba abajo.

\- No quisiera pensar en eso ahora…

\- Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar. – Comentó Stephanie, alarmada.

\- Descuida, no pasa nada.

Bárbara dejó la botella de agua y la toalla en su lugar, y avanzó de regreso al saco de boxeo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se paró detrás de éste y lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

\- Arriba, te toca.

\- ¡De acuerdo!

Stephanie se paró de golpe de un salto y se dirigió a la parte frontal del saco, colocándose en posición de combate: pie izquierdo al frente, pie derecho atrás, espalda recta, puños arriba, el izquierdo al frente a la altura de su rostro, y el derecho paralelo a su busto.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas usando tu puño derecho. – Le indicó la pelirroja.

Stephanie asintió, y de inmediato lo hizo: jaló un poco su puño derecho hacia atrás, y luego lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al frente, golpeando el saco justo en el centro. Aunque el golpe había sido bastante duro, el saco apenas se movió, y por consiguiente la persona que lo sostenía.

\- Más fuerte.

Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento de nuevo, intentando en efecto aplicarle más fuerza; incluso con los guantes de entrenamiento, sus nudillos resentían un poco el impacto.

\- Otra vez.

Continuó golpeando repetidamente el saco con su puño derecho, una y otra vez, intentando al menos hacer que la mujer pelirroja retrocediera un poco de lo que ella la había hecho retroceder hace unos momentos; pero pareciera como si el cuerpo de Bárbara fuera una pared de roca sólida inamovible.

\- Con el puño izquierdo ahora.

Al escuchar la indicación, saltó y cambió rápidamente de posición, para ahora comenzar a golpear con su puño izquierdo.

\- No olvides girar la cadera… Más, así. Ahora usa los dos puños consecutivamente, y no te detengas.

Pasó ahora a comenzar a golpear con el puño derecho, y luego el izquierdo, con velocidad y fuerza. Un pequeño grito se comenzaba a escapar de sus labios tras cada golpe.

Bárbara sonreía complacida mientras la veía. Desde que comenzó a trabajar como su asistente, siempre le había agradado esa gran perseverancia que demostraba en todo, incluso en las cosas que se le dificultaban o que no entendía en un inicio. Había tenido una vida relativamente difícil, pero nunca dejaba de sonreír, de estar feliz y de intentar transmitir esa alegría a todos a su alrededor. Era una persona maravillosa, que ciertamente había traído un aire refrescante a esa cueva llena de amargados solitarios y enojones; ella misma incluida. Tim ciertamente era un chico demasiado afortunado, y esperaba que estuviera consciente de ello…

Mientras ellas seguían en lo suyo, escucharon el sonido mecánico y chirriante del elevador de la biblioteca, y como éste bajaba hasta ese sitio. Luego, las puertas se abrieron, y de él salieron dos personas. Sin embargo, lo que ambas percibieron en primer lugar, fueron los molestos gritos de uno de ellos.

\- ¿Me quieres sacar del caso de las mafias? – Exclamaba la reconocible voz de Damian Wayne con fuerza. – ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Quién murió y te hizo el jefe?

Stephanie volteó a ver sobre su hombro a los dos recién llegados. Era en efecto Damian, acompañado de Dick. Damian, sin embargo, extrañamente traía ya puesto su traje rojo y negro de Robin, incluso su capa negra y su antifaz verde. Dick, por otro lado, vestía más casual, con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, algo entallada y que dejaba lucir sus músculos, y unos _jeans_ azules. En una mano traía consigo un expediente algo grueso.

\- No dije que te detuvieras. – Escuchó que Bárbara le indicaba desde su posición, lo que hizo que Stephanie se sobresaltara un poco, recobrara su posición, y continuara golpeando el saco. Sin embargo, sólo la mitad de su concentración estaba en ello, pues la otra mitad estaba en la discusión a sus espaldas.

\- No te estoy sacando de nada, Damian. – Le indicó Dick, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la Computadora, y el joven de doce años lo seguía. – Sólo necesito de alguien que se encargue de investigar y recaudar información de este caso que nos pidió el Comisionado, mientras nosotros le seguimos la pista a los rusos y a los chechenos.

\- ¿Y me quieres hacer a un lado para que investigue a un grupo de niños que quizás sólo escaparon de casa?

\- ¿Niños? – Exclamó Stephanie sorprendida, volteándolos a ver por un segundo. Sin embargo, de inmediato recobró la compostura y siguió con lo suyo, un instante antes de que Bárbara la volviera a reprender.

Dick llegó a la Súper Computadora, y dejó el archivo sobre ésta. Respiró lentamente una vez intentando tranquilizarse, y entonces se giró hacia el chico, procurando ser lo más paciente posible; pero la verdad era que hablar con ese muchacho era casi como una prueba de fuego a ello.

\- Cuando uno o dos niños desaparecen, puede que sólo hayan escapado de casa. – Comenzó a explicarle. – Pero cuando quince niños desaparecen en un lapso de cuatro meses, por la misma área, es algo que se debe de investigar.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? – Reprochó Damian con fuerza. – ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Drake, o al otro sujeto antipático que viene para acá como si fuera su casa? O a Brown, ella nunca hace nada.

\- Oye. – Exclamó Stephanie, volteándolo a ver casi ofendida. No sabía si le molestaba más el comentario, o que hablara de ella como si no estuviera ahí.

\- Continúa. – Murmuró Bárbara con seriedad, jalándola de nuevo a que intentara concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tim me está apoyando con el otro caso, Jason… - Dick guardó silencio, dudoso de cómo responder a ello. – Él… no es precisamente parte de este equipo, y no tiene la delicadeza o paciencia como para encargarse de un caso de desaparición de niños como éste. Y Stephanie aún no está lista para encargarse ella sola de algo como esto. Si te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, es porque te estoy dando la confianza de que te puedes encargar de esto por tu cuenta.

\- Oh, qué privilegio, haberlo dicho antes. – Murmuró con marcado sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos. – Esto es por lo del muelle, ¿verdad? ¿Te estás desquitando conmigo acaso? ¡Nada de eso fue mi culpa!

\- ¿No deberíamos de decir algo...? – Susurró la joven de cabellos rubios, sin dejar golpear.

\- Es mejor no meterse. – Le respondió Bárbara con normalidad. – Dick sabe lo que hace.

\- ¿Segura?

En el corto tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Damian, le había parecido un chico bastante difícil de tratar, y muy fácil de hacer enojar. Dick en ocasiones parecía poder manejarlo, pero en otras simplemente no. ¿Cuál de las dos sería esa ocasión?

\- Lo sé, y no se trata de eso. – Respondió Dick ante su acusación. Tomó entonces de nuevo el expediente y se lo extendió, colocándolo frente a su rostro. Damian simplemente lo miró fijamente con indiferencia. – Quizás esto te suene a poca cosa, pero estamos hablando de quince niños desparecido; quince familias que necesitan de la ayuda de alguien.

\- Para eso está la policía, ¿o no?

\- Han pasado cuatro meses, y no han descubierto nada. ¿Crees que de otra forma el Comisionado nos lo hubiera pedido y yo te lo estaría pidiendo a ti?

Damian guardó silencio, y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado teniendo aun los brazos cruzados. Ese no era ni cerca del tipo de cosas para lo que la Liga de las Sombras lo había entrenado. Él se supone que era un guerrero, hecho y entrenado para arrancar el mal del mundo, cortarle la cabeza a los que contaminan el planeta con su avaricia y su corrupción; no para buscar niños perdidos por la calle. ¿Realmente aprendería algo de todos estos tipos? ¿Realmente tenía un valor para él estar en esa ciudad o en ese equipo?

Un tintineo insistente resonó en el eco de la cueva, confundiendo un poco a todos. Damian se inquietó un poco, y rápidamente alzó su brazo derecho, para revisar la pequeña computadora que venía integrada en su guante. Una pantalla holográfica se proyectó frente a su rostro, marcando el sonar de una alarma que se había puesto para que sonara justo a las 4:30. Damian la miró unos instantes, y luego la apagó.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Le cuestionó Dick, un tanto curioso.

\- Nada. – Respondió el chico con un tono seco, y repentinamente con un movimiento rápido, le arrebató el expediente de su mano. – Le echaré un vistazo si acaso tengo tiempo…

Se subió entonces su capucha negra y se cubrió su cabeza, para luego dirigirse caminando hacia el área de los vehículos, en donde se encontraba aguardando su motocicleta roja con el escudo de Robin al frente, relativamente nueva pues el señor Fox apenas se las había dado hace un mes atrás.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Dick con fuerza. – Aún no anochece.

\- ¿Qué te importa?

Sin dar más tiempo a replicación, ni escuchar si acaso hubo alguna, se subió a la motocicleta y guardó el expediente uno de los compartimientos de ésta. La giró hacia la salida, la encendió, y unos segundos después salió disparado a gran velocidad en dicha dirección, desapareciendo de su vista, mientras todos miraban en silencio.

\- Ni siquiera se puso el casco. – Murmuró Stephanie en voz baja. – ¿Es seguro dejar a un chico de doce años andar solo por esta ciudad, y en motocicleta?

Dick rio un poco, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo lo hacía a los diez, y sin haber sido entrenado por una secta de asesinos.

Stephanie no estaba muy segura de ello. Todos actuaban con Damian como si fuera ya un adulto capaz de hacer todo por su cuenta, y de entender todo lo que lo rodeaba, solamente por su procedencia. Sin embargo, parte de una secta de asesinos o no, seguía siendo sólo un niño de doce años… Algo le decía que no era tan maduro y consciente de todo, como ellos intentaban ver, o como él mismo lo creía. Esa actitud rebelde que siempre explayaba, era para ella señal de ello, no de lo opuesto…

* * *

En esos momentos sólo se encontraba ella sola, en la habitación del Refugio para Menores de Gótica, que había compartido esa noche con otras tres niñas. Había dos literas, y a ella le había tocador dormir en la cama de debajo de la litera del lado derecho; la niña que antes dormía ahí ya se había ido hace más de dos meses, según le habían contado las otras.

Todos estaban en el patio, disfrutando del día soleado y templado; pero ella no podía hacerlo en esos momentos, pues tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales ocuparse esa tarde.

Usaba un vestido negro, largo hasta sus rodillas, de mangas largas; tenía como adorno un moño blanco al frente a la altura de la cintura. Se encontraba descalza, con medias largas color blanco; un par de zapatos negros, de apariencia algo gastada, la esperaban al pie de su cama. Traía su cabello suelto, y en esos momentos se encontraba cepillándolo de arriba hacia abajo con cuidado, al tiempo que veía con cierta melancolía su propio reflejo en un pequeño espejo rectangular que había colocado sobre el escritorio, y del cual tenía que pararse varios pasos lejos de él para poder ver por completo su rostro. Se le notaban ligeros rastros de ojeras bajo sus ojos, señal de que no había logrado dormir del todo bien esas últimas dos noches. Pero, ¿quién podría culparla?

Estaba sola en la habitación, o al menos casi por completo. Sobre el escritorio, sentada justo al lado del espejo, reposaba una muñeca, te tamaño mediano, piel muy blanca, y cabello corto y rubio, con caireles, adornado con dos moños azules. Su cabeza era redonda y grande, en comparación con todo el resto del cuerpo; sus ojos eran solamente dos botones negros. Tenía un vestido largo color azul, y zapatitos negros. Tenía una amplia sonrisa, que aunque se suponía debía transmitir felicidad, reflejaba un sentimiento muy distinto, en especial acompañada de esos botones negros.

Se podía ver por la ventana a los demás niños jugando en el patio, pero ésta estaba cerrada, por lo que sus sonidos no lograban penetrar al cuarto. De hecho, pese a que la puerta del cuarto sí estaba abierta, tampoco penetraba ningún sonido del pasillo. Todo estaba muy, muy silencioso… Pero así era mejor; debía apurarse en arreglarse sus largos cabellos rubios, para al fin ya estar lista antes de que fuera la hora de partir… Era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, realmente…

Cuando ya casi había terminado de cepillarse, todo ese silencio fue roto por el sonido de zapatillas resonando sobre el suelo del pasillo. Miró unos momentos sobre su hombro. Cuando los pasos se fueron acercando más y más a la puerta, se giró de nuevo al espejo rápidamente, y siguió cepillándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una persona se paró de pronto en el marco de la puerta, y ella apenas y pudo verla por el reflejo del espejo. No era ninguna de las encargadas del refugio para menores, ni tampoco otro niño. Era una mujer, alta y de complexión menuda, de quizás menos de veinticinco años. Tenía piel blanca, cabello rojo, sujeto con una cola de caballo hacia atrás, y ojos pequeños color azul cielo, con unos grandes anteojos redondos frente a ellos. Traía una blusa blanca y un saco gris, además de unos pantalones formales, también grises, y zapatillas negras de tacón mediano. Sostenía contra su cuerpo un expediente en una carpeta café con su brazo derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo cargaba su bolso, color café, con apariencia tan gastada como los zapatos que ella usaría.

La mujer sonrió lo más ampliamente que los músculos de su rostro le permitieron, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ella con lentitud.

\- Hola, ¿Stefania? – Murmuró con cautela y lentitud, casi como si temiera que sus palabras la perturbaran. La niña rubia dejó el cepillo sobre el escritorio, y entonces la volteó a ver sobre su hombro, asintiendo lentamente con su cabecita. – Mucho gusto, pequeña. Me llamo Miriam, Miriam Hart. Puedes decirme Miriam con toda confianza.

\- Hola, Miriam. – Le respondió con un tono bajo, revelando aun así que tenía un marcado acento eslavo. Pero eso a ella no le sorprendió; después de todo, en su expediente venía toda la información disponible sobre esa niña, incluyendo su lugar de origen: San Petersburgo, en Rusia. – ¿Eres una trabajadora social?

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó la mujer de anteojos, algo sorprendida por el comentario. – Ah... Sí, así es. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

La niña se encogió de hombros como si nada.

\- Sólo una trabajadora social vendría a verme.

En tan sólo esos pocos segundos, la mujer de nombre Miriam se sorprendió ampliamente por dos cosas. La primera, por lo realmente fluido que hablaba su idioma, sin ningún error y sin trabarse en lo más mínimo. Y en segundo lugar, lo madura y centrada que sonaba al hablar.

\- Vienes a llevarme a la misa, ¿verdad? – Soltó entonces la pequeña luego de un rato.

\- ¡Sí, así es! – Respondió apresurada, casi como si se tratara de la pregunta de un examen oral, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada. – Y… también vine a presentarme contigo, y a decirte que te voy a ayudar en todo, todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Stefania respondió entonces simplemente asintiendo con su cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos se veían realmente ausentes, apagados.

\- Casi estoy lista…

Se dirigió entonces a su cama, tomando los zapatos negros que ahí se encontraban, y luego se sentó para poder colocárselos.

Miriam, por su lado, permaneció de pie en su lugar, inmutable, salvó porque se colocó su bolsa al hombro para estar más cómoda. Abrazó el expediente contra su cuerpo, y miró a su alrededor todo el cuarto; su incomodidad, y quizás nervios, serían más que evidentes para cualquiera.

\- ¿Cómo has estado aquí? – Le preguntó luego de un rato. – ¿Te han tratado bien?

\- Todos son muy amables.

\- Ah, qué bueno…

De nuevo se creó un denso silencio en el cuarto.

\- El vestido que traes es muy bonito…

\- No es mío; me lo prestaron aquí para ir a la misa. Toda mi ropa se quemó.

Miriam sintió un ligero nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo realmente tonta e imprudente que había sido con su comentario.

\- Lo siento, lo... Lamento...

Luego de colocarse su zapato derecho, Stefania alzó su mirada hacia la mujer ante a ella, mirándola fijamente por un rato, al parecer con cierta curiosidad en su mirada.

\- ¿Eres nueva? – Le preguntó de golpe, tomándola por sorpresa de nuevo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Eres nueva en este trabajo? – Repitió. – Te esfuerzas demasiado. Mi madre decía que siempre que eres nuevo en algo, es lo que haces. Y creo que no sabes muy bien cómo tratar con niños aún…

De nuevo, un nudo en su garganta, aunque éste era más de vergüenza que otra cosa. Qué humillante el hecho de que una niña de diez años señalara de esa forma sus fallas; parecía casi como si ella fuera la niña en la habitación y no al revés. Pero lo cierto era que Stefania había acertado. No era precisamente nueva, nueva, pero sí llevaba apenas un par de semanas en Bienestar Familiar. Y aunque para ese entonces ya llevaba algunos otros casos, la mayoría eran de reportes de posibles disturbios familiares y problemas de custodia. Ese era el primero que tenía que involucraba a un menor cuyos padres habían muerto, y encima de todo de una forma tan horrible…

Se suponía que debía mantenerse firme, apartada, ver todo desde una perspectiva objetiva, y no involucrarse. Pero le era tan difícil no dejar que sus emociones la traicionaran, y temer decir o hacer algo que molestara a la pequeña ante ella. Que viéndola detenidamente, fácilmente podría afirmar que era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida. Su rostro inocente, sus brillantes y grandes ojos azules, su pequeña nariz, sus cabellos color dorado… Era como una pequeña muñequita de porcelana…

Era una tristeza que una niña así tuviera que pasar por algo así… Aunque, claro, era triste que cualquier niña tuviera que pasar por algo así, en realidad.

\- Eres bastante receptiva, Stefania. – Respondió luego de un rato, sonriéndole levemente.

\- Gracias.

La niña pasó a empezar a colocarse su otro zapato.

Miriam volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor, y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el escritorio, pero más específicamente en la muñeca que estaba sentada sobre éste, con su cabeza ligeramente caída hacia un lado, y sus bracitos colgando hacia los lados.

\- Que linda muñeca. – Señaló de pronto con entusiasmo. – ¿Tiene nombre?

Stefania sólo alzó un poco su mirada, lo suficiente como para poder verla en su rango de visión, tanto a ella como a la muñeca en escritorio.

\- Se llama Anabell. – Le respondió con un tono bajo.

\- Es muy bonita. – Volvió a decir, y entonces se acercó unos pasos al escritorio, y extendió su mano derecha hacia la muñeca con la clara intención de tomarla. – Yo tenía una así cuando era pequeña…

Antes de que los dedos de Miriam pudieran siquiera acercarse lo suficiente, la muñeca fue arrebatada rápidamente de enfrente de ella, en un parpadeo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la pequeña mancha negra y dorada de Stefania, se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la muñeca, la tomaba con ambas manos, y entonces se alejaba rápidamente de Miriam varios pasos, mientras abrazaba el juguete con fuerza contra ella. Miriam la volteó a ver extrañada; parecía casi… ¿asustada?

\- No le gustan los extraños. – Murmuró la pequeña en voz baja.

¿No le gustan los extraños?, ¿a la muñeca? Eso sería la clase de cosas que esperaría escuchar decir a una niña de cuatro, quizás seis años… ¿Pero diez? Pero ella no era nadie para juzgar ni dar veredictos al respecto, en especial sobre una niña que acababa de perder a toda su familia; sus motivos tendrá para tal reacción, y debía de procurar no perturbarla, y hacerla sentir lo más segura posible.

\- Lo siento, pequeña. – Se disculpó rápidamente, alzando una mano hacia ella. – Entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que una extraña tocara mis cosas.

La niña no reaccionó de ninguna forma; sólo se quedó de pie, mirándola fijamente con dureza, casi enojo, en sus ojos, y sin soltar a la muñeca Anabell ni un instante.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Ya estás lista para irnos?

\- Sí…

\- Bien, vamos entones, ¿te parece?

Pasó los expedientes que traía a su brazo izquierdo, y entonces le extendió su mano derecha con gentileza. Stefania pareció dudar un poco, pero al final alzó su mano izquierda hacia ella, y tomó la suya con mucho cuidado con sus pequeños dedos.

Miriam la guio entonces hacia afuera del cuarto, y luego por el pasillo hacia la salida, tomándola todo el tiempo de la mano para que sintiera segura.

Ese sería su primer caso difícil en ese trabajo, pero presentía que sería de cierta forma el más gratificante al final.

* * *

Víctor, Anya y Vita Klimmer, habían sido incinerados esa misma mañana, una vez que la policía liberó los cuerpos. No había en la ciudad ni un familiar ni nadie que pudiera reclamar o encargarse de los preparativos funerarios; sólo quedaba la pequeña Stefania, que ahora estaba completamente sola…

Los vecinos de los Klimmer sólo llevaban de conocerlos un poco menos un año. Aun así, todos se cooperaron con lo que pudieron, así como el departamento de bomberos y la policía, para poder comprar las urnas, pagar los servicios crematorios, y el nicho para las cenizas ahí en la iglesia católica de San Elías. Pero lo que realmente les ayudó a poder recaudar todo el dinero suficiente, fue un donativo anónimo, dado a la junta de vecinos con ese sólo y específico propósito, y que había llegado esa misma mañana. ¿Quién había sido?, eso nadie lo sabía, pero no por ello dejaban de agradecerlo.

Eran un poco más de las cinco; las Iglesia estaba un poco vacía. Stefania estaba sentada en la banca de hasta el frente, con Miriam a su lado. La niña permanecía con su cabeza agachada, y sus brazos rodeando su muñeca contra su pecho, como si eso de alguna forma la reconfortara.

Las tres urnas que contenían las cenizas de su padre, su madre, y su hermana, habían sido colocadas frente al altar, y en esos momentos el padre pronunciaba las palabras de la misa, las cuales resonaban en el eco del edificio.

A la ceremonia sólo habían asistido realmente algunos de los vecinos, y unos cuantos compañeros de clase de Stefenia de la escuela, pero en realidad no tantos; ella llevaba poco tiempo en la escuela, y no había hecho muchos amigos, pues batallaba para llevarse con los otros niños, principalmente porque se burlaban de su acento, y de que no le gustaba hacer muchas de las cosas que ellos hacían.

Pero había alguien más en el lugar, aunque no sentado en las bancas, ni tampoco de pie en algún sitio visible para el resto de los presentes.

Robin había llegado a la iglesia desde antes de que cualquiera de los asistentes lo hiciera. Había ingresado desde el campanario, y había bajado sigilosamente hasta el balcón superior en donde se colocaba en ocasiones el coro, pero que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío. Se mantuvo oculto entre las sombras tras cortinas, y aguardó a que todos llegaran, incluida Stefania, la niña a la que había salvado hace un par de noches de aquel incendio… En cuanto la vio entrar parecía estar bien; al menos físicamente, ya que de ánimos se le notaba bastante decaída.

¿Por qué había ido exactamente? O incluso, ¿por qué había dado ese donativo anónimo para ayudarla? No estaba seguro. Lo único que podía decir era que desde esa noche, a pesar de que en un inicio no quería intervenir en ello, algo le intrigaba en todo ese asunto…

Su idea era irse en cuanto la viera y verificara que estaba bien, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se quedó un poco más de tiempo, oculto, escuchando las palabras del sacerdote, y mirando con detenimiento a todas las personas.

La mitad de la misa se llevó acabo sin el menor contratiempo. Todo bastante normal, y bastante aburrido desde su perspectiva. Sin embargo, de pronto, un poco después de las 5:30, tres hombres entraron de manera repentina a la iglesia, y de inmediato llamaron la atención del joven justiciero en las alturas.

Uno de ellos caminaba al frente, mientras los otros lo seguían. El hombre al frente tenía el rostro marcado de arrugas, pero pareciera no ser tan viejo como su apariencia lo hacía notar. Era alto y delgado, un tanto encorvado al caminar. Tenía cabello corto color gris, rostro alargado y nariz puntiaguda. Usaba un nada discreto traje de saco y pantalón morado oscuro, y debajo del saco una camiseta negra, y al menos tres cadenas de oro colgándole del cuello. Sus manos eran grandes, y estaban adornadas con brillantes anillos en prácticamente todos sus dedos. La apariencia de los otros dos no era mucho mejor. Los dos eran altos, de hombros anchos y cara nada agraciada. Uno era de piel blanca, y cabeza rapada, con una larga cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara desde la ceja izquierda, hasta la mejilla derecha. El otro era de piel morena, cabello negro corto y rizado. Ambos usaban traje negro completo, y caminaban detrás del primero totalmente firmes, y viendo alrededor de forma disimulada.

El hombre de morado no avanzó mucho. De la puerta, se pasó a la última banca del lado derecho, y se sentó en ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas y mirando fijamente al frente con expresión casi sombría, y una mueca de disgusto en su boca. Los dos hombres no se sentaron; se quedaron de pie detrás de la banca.

La imagen hablaba por sí sola para Robin. Si su apariencia y comportamiento no eran ya de por sí extraños, para un ojo entrenado como el suyo, era más que evidente que los tres hombres venían armados, al menos con una pistola cada uno. ¿Quiénes eran esos individuos?

Sacó sus binoculares para poder verlos mejor, en especial al hombre sentado. No reconoció a ninguno, pero no era extraño, ya que llevaba muy poco tiempo en esa ciudad, como para aprenderse de memoria a todos los criminales de ese sitio; y estaba convencido de ese sujeto era un criminal, sin lugar a duda.

Pero algo más llamó su atención de pronto. Stefania, desde su asiento en la banca delantera, pareció de alguna forma percibir la presencia de los recién llegados, ya que un par de minutos después de que entraron, Robin notó como la niña volteaba un poco sobre su hombro, y luego se subía a la banca de rodillas para poder girarse por completo y poder ver prácticamente de frente a ese hombre. Apenas asomaba sus ojos por encima del respaldo de la banca, como si temiera que la notara. Sin embargo, al final el hombre la notó, y plantó sus ojos grises como navajas en ella. Stefania rápidamente se sentó de nuevo por reflejo, aferrándose aún más a su muñeca. El hombre siguió mirando fijamente en su dirección por un rato más, antes de desistir y centrarse de nuevo en las urnas.

Para Robin esas reacciones, las de ambos, indicaban claramente que no era la primera vez que se veían…

El extraño y sus acompañantes se retiraron antes de que la misma terminara. Robin se quedó cerca, vigilando tanto adentro como afuera, si acaso ese sujeto se cruzaba de nuevo con Stefania. Pero no fue así; al parecer se había ido de inmediato.

* * *

 **Domingo, 10 de noviembre del 2013**

Pasaron dos días sin mucho movimiento en la ciudad, y eso incluía al equipo Batman, pese a que Dick y Tim seguían intentando recabar información sobre los rusos y los chechenos. Stephanie no estaba del todo enterada de dicha investigación, más allá de lo que llegaban a comentarle o de lo que ella lograba oír. Sin embargo, por lo que entendía, en esos momentos se encontraban un poco cortos de pistas que seguir luego de lo mal que les fue en el muelle la otra noche. Pero Tim era muy inteligente, y estaba segura de que más temprano que tarde encontraría algo, por no decir que trabajaba con el nuevo Batman, el primer ayudante del Batman original, entrenado por años por él mismo.

Ese día a la mitad de la tarde, luego de haber terminado temprano sus deberes, se dirigió como casi todos los días a la Mansión Wayne. No era precisamente un recorrido sencillo, ya que dicha casa no estaba precisamente en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando Tim o Bárbara no podían llevarla, tenía que montarse al transporte público con todo y su bicicleta, hacer un camino de quizás una media hora, bajarse, y recorrer todo el resto del tramo, otros quince minutos, en su bici hasta la mansión. No podía quejarse; era ejercicio.

Su madre ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarle porque pasaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar, ya que daba por hecho que se debía al motivo obvio: estaba saliendo con Tim Drake, y no se lo había dicho. Su madre era muy lista, pero no estaba realmente cerca de adivinar el verdadero motivo de sus escapes a la Mansión Wayne. Sin embargo, dejando a un lado ello, no estaba del todo errada en su suposición…

Cuando llegó, fue recibida por Alfred, el leal mayordomo del difunto Señor Wayne, y quien aunque en esos momentos legalmente era el nuevo dueño de todo ese lugar, seguía comportándose como si nada hubiera cambiado en esos meses.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Stephanie. – La recibió el elegante hombre inglés, alto y de hombros anchos, de cabello canoso y bigote.

\- Buenas tardes, Alfred. – Le saludó la joven rubia, entrando a la casa luego de dejar su bicicleta en el pórtico. En su hombro cargaba su maleta con su ropa de entrenamiento.

\- La señorita Bárbara me pidió le dijera que hoy llegará un poco tarde. Está en la Torre del Reloj, apoyando al amo Richard y al amo Timothy en una misión de reconocimiento.

\- ¿Tan temprano? – Se giró un poco sobre sí misma, alcanzando a ver un poco al exterior antes de que Alfred cerrar a la puerta; el cielo se encontraba de un tono anaranjado y rojo debido al inminente atardecer.

\- El amo Damian y la señorita Cassandra están abajo.

\- Oh, bueno. Entonces veré si alguno quiere entrenar conmigo en lo que llega Bárbara. Gracias, Alfred.

\- Con lo que ocupe, señorita Stephanie.

Stephanie se dirigió por su cuenta hacia la biblioteca principal de la mansión, para ingresar a la cueva por el compartimiento secreto oculto tras el librero del fondo, que abría las puertas del elevador. Ese elevador había cambiado un poco desde la primera vez que se subió en él; pero no era para menos, ya que la primera vez que se subió en él, resultó seriamente dañado… Había sido un poco divertido, pese a todo.

Al llegar a la cueva, ésta se encontraba notoriamente silenciosa… casi aterradoramente silenciosa. Incluso dudó un poco en salir del elevador, pero de inmediato se apresuró a hacerlo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Buscó con su vista a Cassandra y a Damian, y no fue muy difícil encontrarlos. Damian estaba sentado en la computadora de la cueva, aparentemente muy concentrado revisando algo en su monitor; ni siquiera había volteado hacia ella cuando entró. Por otro lado, Cassandra estaba sentada en el suelo, a lado la colchoneta de entrenamiento, con sus ojos cerrados, y… ¿incienso encendido delante de ella? A Stephanie le pareció extraño. Por su posición, parecía estar meditando; sí, así como en las películas. Estaba sentada, con su espalda recta, sus piernas cruzadas, sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, sus ojos cerrados, y respiraba lentamente. No creía que realmente alguien hiciera eso.

La joven de rasgos orientales y cabello negro, usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, y unos pants deportivos gris oscuro. Por su parte, el joven Wayne, usaba una camiseta blanca de magas largas, y _jeans_ azules, y tenía sus ojos verdes y serios totalmente puestos en el monitor ante él.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos. – Saludó Stephanie con entusiasmo; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se mutó siquiera para mirarla. – Se supone que veré a Bárbara en un rato. Mientras tanto, ¿a alguno le gustaría entrenar conmigo? – De nuevo, ninguno reaccionó. – ¿Algunos calentamientos, ejercicios, combate de práctica, pelea con varas… competencia de aguantar la respiración o pelea de pulgares al menos…? ¿Sí pueden escucharme?

\- No molestes, Brown. – Le respondió al fin Damian desde su asiento, de mala gana. – Estoy ocupado, y aunque no lo estuviera, no eres rival para mí, ni siquiera para entrenar. Y Cassandra está meditando, y de seguro no quiere que la molestes tampoco.

Stephanie hizo una pequeña mueca de puchero por la manera tan grosera del chico para hablarle.

\- Un simple _"no"_ hubiera bastado…

Resignada, se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse a su ropa de entrenamiento: un _top_ morado y pantalones deportivos negros, con líneas moradas a los costados. Una vez cambiada, se dirigió por su cuenta a la colchoneta para calentar y entrenar aparentemente por su cuenta. Pasó justo al lado de Cassandra, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había movido ni un sólo músculo desde el momento en que llegó; eso sí era concentración.

Los tres eran de cierta forma los más nuevos en el _"equipo"_ , si se le podía llamar de esa forma, prácticamente volviéndose parte de éste casi al mismo tiempo. Pero claro, ella ya conocía a Tim, Bárbara y Alfred desde tiempo atrás, aún sin saber su secreto. Aunque, por otro lado, ella no había sido entrenada con anticipación en ciento un artes asesinas como Damian y Cassandra. Por esto mismo, estaba de más decir que sus situaciones eran bastantes diferentes.

Además de todo, pese a que ellos dos vivían también ahí mismo en la mansión, parecían siempre mantenerse muy al margen de todos ellos, muy metidos en sus asuntos. Cassandra, bueno… Cassandra era especial. Intentar comunicarse con ella e intentar entenderla, representaba un gran reto. Pero si había alguien que no rehusaba nunca de los retos, esa era Stephanie Brown. Se había esforzado enormemente en llevarse bien con ella, especialmente por ser casi de la misma edad. Y aunque en parte sentía que lo estaba logrando, la verdad es que seguía siendo difícil…

Damian era un cuento totalmente aparte…

Para tener sólo doce años, era un chico prepotente, engreído, molesto, sabiondo, y parecía que le encantaba tener la última palabra y molestar. Cada vez que lo veía interactuando con alguno de los otros, casi siempre era a mitad de una discusión. Tim lo detestaba; eso se lo había dejado muy claro desde el inicio. Ella, por su lado, si bien detestar quizás era demasiado fuerte, no podía decir que le agradara mucho. Sin embargo, Dick, Bárbara y Alfred eran mucho más abiertos y tolerantes en su trato hacia él. Pero era difícil culparlos; después de todo, se trataba del único hijo del Señor Wayne…

Stephanie comenzó con un poco de calentamiento: estirando los brazos, las piernas, girando el cuello y la cadera… haciendo todo lo posible para liberar el cuerpo. Luego trotó un poco de un extremo al otro de la cueva, corriendo también en algunos tramos. Luego práctico algunos saltos y maromas en la colchoneta, haciéndolos cada vez más complicados, pero todo de forma perfecta; se veía que aún no perdía en lo más mínimo la habilidades atléticas que había desarrollado en sus años de porrista y gimnasta.

Lo siguiente fueron algunas abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas, y pesas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en eso, pero estaba segura de que al menos ya debía de haber anochecido. Y en todo ese rato, ni Cassandra ni Damian se movieron de su lugar; Cassandra ni se movió, para decirlo más claro.

Bárbara seguía sin llegar, así que optó por intentar hacer algunas abdominales invertidas en la barra fija. Se colgó de ésta, asegurando sus pies al seguro, y terminó colgada de cabeza, con su largo cabello rubio suelto y apuntando hacia la colchoneta. Respiró hondo un par de veces y entonces cruzó sus brazos sobre su torso, y comenzó a hacer esfuerzo para flexionarse y levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo lo más posible y luego volver a bajar. Siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento en repeticiones de diez en diez, y luego tomando un pequeño descanso de unos cinco segundos, para después continuar.

\- 49… 50… - Contaba en voz baja, justo antes de dejarse colgar y retomar un poco de aire; incluso sus brazos colgaban sin fuerza. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, miró por unos instantes hacia Damian, quien, en efecto, seguía aún en la computadora. – ¿Qué tanto revisas en la computadora, Damian? No estarás viendo tu _Facebook_ , ¿o sí?

\- Cierra la boca. – Le respondió el chico con agresividad.

\- Sólo bromeo, tranquilo.

Retomó en ese momento el ejercicio para una última ronda.

\- 54… 55… ¿Es sobre el caso que te encargó Dick? – Murmuró entre una repetición y otra.

\- ¿Cuál caso? – Masculló el chico, algo indiferente ante su pregunta.

\- El del otro día, el de los niños… perdidos… 58… 59… ¡60!

Pronunció el último número con fuerza, y entonces se volvió a dejar quedar colgando, y respirando con agitación. Gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro, y le dolía varias partes del cuerpo. Aun así, sonreía ampliamente con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hice diez más que la semana pasada! – Comentó con energía. – ¿Quién me da esos cinco?

No era en realidad una sorpresa el hecho de que ninguno le respondiera, o le pusiera atención siquiera.

Stephanie entonces decidió que era momento de bajarse, pero en ese momento cayó en cuanto de algo: nunca se había bajado sin la ayuda de alguien… Intentó incluso estirar su mano derecha hacia sus pies, pero fue inútil; no tenía energías ni para alzarse de nuevo ni una vez más.

\- Ah, oigan, ¿alguien podría ayudarme a bajar de aquí? – Murmuró con cierto dolor en su tono; pero de nuevo, ninguno le respondió. – Oh, vamos… ¡Cassandra!, ¿me ayudas? ¿Cassandra?

Gritó con fuerza, pero la joven de cabellos negros siguió totalmente quieta en su lugar, dándole la espalda. Era difícil adivinar si estaba demasiado concentrada como para escucharla, si no entendía lo que le gritaba, o simplemente la estaba ignorando. Pero cualquiera de ellas que fuera, no parecía que pudiera serle de utilidad.

\- Damian, por favor… ¿Podrías…?

\- Hazlo tú misma. – Le respondió el chico de mala gana.

\- Ay, ¡por favor!

Siguió intentando alzarse para alcanzar sus tobillos, pero su cuerpo simplemente no cooperaba con ella. Y aunque pudiera soltarse, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Terminaría cayendo de cabeza a la colchoneta y quizás rompiéndose el cuello? Que horrible y humillante forma de morir…

Escuchó como el mismo elevador por el que ella había bajado, ahora subía de regreso a la mansión, y eso la llenó de emoción; significaba que alguien había llegado, y esperaba que alguien que pudiera salvarla. Mientras tanto, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse colgada y esperar.

El elevador volvió a bajar unos minutos después. Cuando sus puertas se abrieron, quien bajó de él fue ni más ni menos que Bárbara; traía un suéter naranja, unos pantalones negros, y una bufanda morada alrededor de su cuello, además de sus anteojos cuadrados.

\- Buenas noches, chicos. – Saludó de manera casual al ingresar a la cueva.

\- ¡Bárbara!, gracias a Dios. – Exclamó con fuerza la joven rubia colgada de la barra fija. – ¿Puedes ayudarme? La sangre se me está yendo a la cabeza…

Bárbara se detuvo a medio camino, y se le quedó viendo fijamente por un rato, algo extrañada por la curiosa imagen. Pero luego de un rato no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, aunque intentó disimularla ocultando sus labios tras una mano.

\- Ya voy, descuida. – Le respondió luego de que pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Se le acercó y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo para sostenerla, y con la mano libre liberó los seguros que la sujetaban. – Te tengo…

La ayudó a bajar lentamente hasta que pudo sentarse sobre la colchoneta, y suspirar aliviada.

\- Muchas gracias…

Bárbara la ayudó a pararse, y luego la guio hacia una silla, pues parecía aún estar un poco mareada. Al avanzar, pasaron justo detrás de la silla en la que Damian estaba sentado.

\- Y gracias por nada. – Murmuró con molestia la rubia, un instante antes de darle un fuerte zape con toda su palma en la cabeza, tanto que la cara del chico casi se estrelló contra el teclado.

\- ¡Auh!, ¡oye! – Exclamó molesto, volteándola a ver mientras se sobaba su cabeza, pero Stephanie fue quien esta vez no lo volteó a ver en lo absoluto.

Stephanie se dejó caer en una silla, y dejó que toda su sangre retornara a su sitio correcto. Bárbara le extendió una botella de agua, que la joven agradeció enormemente mientras se le empinaba.

\- ¿Dick y Tim no han vuelto? – Escuchó que Bárbara le preguntaba.

\- No los he visto. Alfred me dijo que lo estabas apoyando con algo, ¿no?

Justo antes de que Bárbara pudiera responder, todos escucharon el reconocible motor del Batimóvil, acercándose por el túnel de salida. Las luces delanteras del icónico vehículo no tardaron mucho en ser visibles. Fue desacelerando poco a poco, hasta quedar estacionado en la plataforma giratoria, y unos segundos después sus luces y su motor se apagaron.

\- Oh, mira, ahí están. – Señaló Stephanie, al parecer ya más recuperada.

Se puso entonces de pie una vez más, y comenzó a avanzar hacia el recién llegado vehículo junto con Bárbara. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó entonces como Cassandra al fin daba señales de vida, y se ponía de pie, se estiraba un poco, y luego las seguía por detrás en su misma dirección. Stephanie se sintió tentada en reclamarle el no ayudarla, pero lo sintió innecesario casi inmediatamente después.

La compuerta superior del alargado vehículo negro retrocedió, dejando a la vista a sus dos ocupantes.

\- ¿Cómo pude llegar primero que ustedes? – Les cuestionó la pelirroja, casi como un reclamo. – ¿Se detuvieron por donas, al menos?

\- Ya quisiera. – Respondió Red Robin, saltando hacia afuera del vehículo.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – Escuchó que Stephanie le preguntaba, parándose a su lado. – ¿Descubrieron algo nuevo?

\- Casi…

Su tono no sonaba muy alegre o convencido, así que ese _"casi"_ de seguro era más un _"casi nada"_.

El nuevo Batman saltó también hacia afuera del vehículo, y se hizo su capucha hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su rostro y su cabello. Se le veía un poco cansado…

\- Creí que teníamos una pista sólida, pero las cosas no salieron bien. – Comentó Dick, mientras avanzaba y se retiraba sus guantes. Los demás lo siguieron. – No parece que el Ruso y el Checheno tengan pensado reunirse de nuevo a corto plazo, o al menos nadie en la calle parece saber algo al respecto. Pero...

Dick se detuvo abruptamente al notar que el sitio al que se dirigía estaba siendo ocupado por Damian, quien aun después de todo, seguía ahí sentado, frente a la computadora, ignorando por completo la presencia de todos los demás.

\- ¿Te importa? – Comentó Tim, parándose detrás de su silla. – Necesitamos la computadora.

\- La usarás cuando la desocupe. – Le respondió con indiferencia. – Yo llegué primero.

\- Oh, claro, adelante. Tenemos toda la noche…

\- ¿Entones para qué te quejas?

Tim volteó a ver a los demás con una combinación de enojo e incertidumbre. Stephanie simplemente sonrió divertida y se encogió de hombros.

Dick se acercó con cautela, parándose a lado de Damian para echarle un vistazo al monitor.

\- ¿Qué estás revisando exactamente?

\- Sólo un expediente policíaco.

Bárbara también se aproximó y se paró al otro lado de la silla, mirando también hacia el monitor, y más específicamente al expediente que revisaba.

\- ¿Un incendio? – Señaló la pelirroja. – ¿Es en el que Cassandra y tú salvaron a aquella niña hace unos días?

\- Ajá.

Damian no les había dado muchos detalles al respecto, más que simplemente se habían encontrado con un incendio en una casa la misma noche de la reunión del Ruso y el Checheno, y habían salvado a una niña de éste, aunque su familia había muerto. Eso había sido ya hace unos cuatro días…

\- ¿Algo extraño en partícular que estés revisando? – Le cuestionó Dick, curioso. Le parecía extraño ver a Damian dándole seguimiento a algo como eso.

\- Aparentemente no. – Suspiró el chico con cansancio, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla, y pasando su mano por su cabello. – El análisis de los bomberos determinó que el incendio se debió por un fallo eléctrico, y comenzó en la habitación de los padres. La autopsia dice que había humo en sus pulmones por lo que estaban convida, y no se encontró ninguna otra señal sospechosa para pensar que hubieran muerto por otra causa diferente al fuego. Aunque su estado era bastante deplorable para hacer una autopsia completa.

\- Todo suena a que fue sólo un terrible accidente. – Señaló Bárbara a continuación.

Dick viró su atención del monitor al rostro de Damian. El chico miraba al monitor, pero en realidad no parecía ver nada en específico, sino más bien estar metido en sus propios pensamientos… Conocía esa cara, y la conocía muy bien: era la misma cara pensativa y profunda de Bruce… Antes de ese momento, no había reparado tanto en lo realmente parecidos que eran.

\- Pero tú no lo crees, ¿o sí? – Comentó el nuevo Batman, exteriorizando de alguna forma lo que Damian pensaba.

\- No, la verdad no. Estoy convencido de que hay algo más detrás de esto.

\- ¿En base a qué crees eso? – Cuestionó Tim, escéptico.

Damian se cruzó de brazos, y también de piernas. Sus ojos verdes se pusieron aún más serios y su expresión todavía más pensativa.

\- Mi instinto…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 02**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _Si alguien se confundió un poco y se pregunta, "¿Qué rayos?", con respecto a_ _ **Bárbara**_ _y_ _ **Stephanie**_ _y de cómo se describe su trato y su "historia" en este capítulo, igualmente eso se explica a más detalle en_ _ **"Batman Family: Legacy"**_ _, pero como se explica en este capítulo, Stephanie es compañera de clase de_ _ **Tim**_ _, y dos años antes de esta historia comenzó a trabajar como asistente de Bárbara, sin saber de su pasado ni de su trabajo como Oráculo, y en estos momentos Bárbara ya se está encargando de entrenarla para un futuro… Sí, creo que esto no tiene mucho sustento en los cómics. No he leído mucho de esa parte, pero tengo entendido que a Bárbara no le agradaba mucho Stephanie en ese entonces. Pero bueno, son las ventajas de estar en una línea alterna, como mi versión personal de los_ _ **New 52**_ _._


	3. Cap 03 Trato

**Batman Family  
** **Muñeca Maldita**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 03.  
** **Trato**

 **Domingo, 10 de noviembre del 2013**

\- ¿Instinto? ¿Enserio? – Exclamó Tim con un nada disimulado sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Quién necesita hechos y pistas cuando tenemos el instinto de Damian Wayne?

El chico de cabellos negros, sentado aún en la silla frente a la computadora, lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro, con marcado enojo en su expresión.

\- ¿Quieres hechos? Pues te los daré.

Damian rápidamente comenzó a teclear con sobre la consola de la computadora. Dick, Bárbara, Tim, Cassandra y Stephanie, parados a sus lados, miraban con interés lo que iba apareciendo en los monitores; aunque, en realidad, Tim procuraba demostrar más indiferencia que interés. Dick y Bárbara eran los que se encontraban más directamente frente a los monitores, estando uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda del joven justiciero, respectivamente. A su vez, también parecían ser los que ponían más atención.

\- Miren esto. – Comentó señalando al frente. Lo que se mostraba era las copias de los pasaportes de los dos adultos que habían muerto en el incendio, así como algunas bitácoras migratorias. – Victor, Anya, Vita y Stefania Klimmer, son originarios de Rusia, inmigrantes de San Petersburgo. Llegaron hace un año a la ciudad. ¿Qué tal si se trató de algún asunto de ajuste de cuentas de la Bratva?

\- Sí, por qué todos los rusos son mafiosos, ¿no? – Comentó Tim sin abandonar su tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Soy el único acaso al que le sorprende que una familia de origen ruso haya muerto de esta forma justamente la misma noche que estábamos espiando a los rusos y a los chechenos? Ellos llegaron a Gótica en agosto del año pasado, y por esas fechas el tal Cobblepot fue arrestado, y los rusos y Máscara Negra se estaban comenzando a disputarse su territorio. Tal vez su llegada a Gótica estaba de alguna manera ligada a eso.

Dick se sintió sorprendido por todo ello, no porque lo que hubiera dicho fuera alguna prueba de su afirmación en sí, sino el hecho de que le hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo a investigar todo ello, ocurrido antes de su llegada a Gótica.

\- Pero, fuera del hecho de que eran de origen ruso, y del momento de su llegada a la ciudad, ¿Has encontrado algún vínculo directo entre la familia y la Bratva? – Cuestionó Bárbara.

\- No aún. – Respondió Damian, algo dudoso. – Pero un sujeto extraño se presentó en la iglesia el día de la misa de las cenizas, y creo que...

\- Espera, ¿estabas en la misa? – Interrumpió Tim, extrañado al escuchar eso.

\- No… Bueno… sí… - Murmuró el joven la de Liga de la Sombras, algo vacilante. – Sólo... Quería ver que Stefania estuviera bien.

\- ¿Stefania? – Comentó Dick, igualmente extrañado.

\- Ese es un lindo nombre. – Señaló Stephanie con ánimo. – Suena casi como…

\- Es el nombre de la niña que salvamos. – Interrumpió Damian abruptamente, intentado explicarse, pero su explicación no hizo mucho por aliviar la confusión de Dick; excepto por Cassandra, nunca había oído que llamara directamente a otra persona por su nombre de pila. – El punto es que un hombre extraño llegó con dos guardaespaldas a la iglesia a media misa y se sentó hasta atrás, y ninguno de los tres se veía con buenas intenciones.

\- La iglesia es un lugar público. – Añadió Dick, encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque realmente haya sido alguien sospechoso, el que haya ido no indica que esté relacionado con la familia.

\- No, estoy seguro de que Stefenia lo reconoció. Lo volteó a ver hacia atrás cuando llegó, y él la volteó a ver a su vez, y rápidamente se escondió.

\- Eso es sospechoso, pero subjetivo. – Comentó Bárbara, aunque luego llevó su mano a su barbilla, meditando rápidamente sobre todo lo que les había dicho hasta entonces. – ¿Le tomaste alguna foto para buscarlo en los archivos?

Damian se sobresaltó por esa pregunta, y de inmediato se giró hacia el frente, con algo de pena, y también enojo en su mirada.

\- No, en su momento no se me ocurrió...

¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado por alto? De haberle tomado una fotografía, hubiera podido identificarlo, y quizás no estaría en esa inútil situación de tener que justificarse ante esos tipos. Sin embargo, si Stefania lo conocía, quizás conocía también su nombre; claro, si su teoría era cierta.

\- ¿Qué tal el hecho de que la hermana mayor y los padres estaban en sus camas, y ninguno de los tres despertó por el humo o el fuego? ¿No es eso sospechoso?

\- Pero dijiste que no encontraron nada más sospechoso en los cuerpos, ¿no? – Señaló Tim. – Además, si alguien los hubiera asesinado y luego prendido fuego a la casa, ¿porque dejar convida a la hija menor?

\- ¿Tal vez no la encontraron o estaba escondida? – Comentó Stephanie a continuación, y en realidad no era algo tan descabellado. – ¿Ella no vio o escuchó algo sospechoso?

\- Nadie la interrogó al respecto hasta donde sé.

Se formó un profundo silencio entre todos. Cada uno por su cuenta, pensaba en todo ello, intentando comprender qué tan viables o posibles eran todas estas sospechas que Damian estaba exponiendo. Sí, había algunos datos extraños en lo sucedido, pero ninguno que no pudiera explicarse de manera simple de otra forma. Sin pistas, sin testigos, ni un sospechoso o motivo claro, las probabilidades de que simplemente hubiera sido un accidente, eran bastantes altas. Esto parecía ser claro para Bárbara, Tim, y en menor medida incluso también para Stephanie. Pero, ¿y Cassandra y Dick?

Cassandra ciertamente era difícil, por no imposible, saber qué le cruzaba por la cabeza, o incluso saber si entendía bien de lo que estaban hablando. Mientras todos discutían y veían todas esas imágenes y datos en la computadora, ella permanecía un poco apartada, viendo en su dirección, e intentando captar la mayor cantidad posible de información. Sabía que estaban hablando del incendio de aquella noche, eso al menos lo tenía claro, y su expresión se había endurecido desde ese momento. Podía ser que en algo le molestara que estuvieran hablando de eso, pero, como se dijo, era bastante difícil adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

Dick, por su lado, parecía ser el que más conscientemente meditaba sobre ese asunto, y sobre todo lo que Damian les acababa de decir. Tenía una mezcla de opinión al respecto, y no se podía decidir claramente por ninguna. ¿Cuántas veces desde que llegó a esa ciudad, se había cruzado con situaciones que parecían claras e inofensivas, y terminaban siendo algo totalmente distinto a lo que creía en un inicio? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido seguro de algo, justo antes de que algo le saltara encima desde las sombras a sus espaldas? Muchas veces las cosas no eran lo que parecían, pero otras veces sí lo eran. ¿Cómo saber diferenciar? ¿Cómo saber cuándo una situación realmente ameritaba su intervención? Bruce nunca parecía tener ese problema, él siempre parecía saber cuándo debía actuar y cuando no. ¿Cómo lo hacía en una situación así en la que todo parecía tan claro? Sólo tenía una teoría al respecto: instinto, lo mismo que estaba guiando las acciones de Damian en este mismo momento.

Además de todo, existía algo más en todo ese asunto, algo que no lo dejaba ser del todo objetivo, y no le permitía ver todo ello desde un ángulo frío. Ese era siempre el peor error de todos, tomarlo como algo personal, especialmente cuando no lo era. Pero no podía evitarlo, no aún al menos…

\- ¿Dónde está ahora la niña sobreviviente? – Le preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio., Bárbara lo volteó a ver de reojo, algo extrañada por su pregunta.

\- No tiene ninguna otra familia, ni en Gótica ni en este continente, al parecer. – Contestó Damian, mientras tecleaba en la consola, y más archivos y fotografías provenientes de su investigación, aparecían en los monitores. – Fue enviada a un hogar temporal el día de ayer, mientras buscan a algún otro familiar en Rusia. Si no encuentran a nadie, la meterán al programa de adopción, de seguro…

\- Un segundo. – Exclamó Stephanie abruptamente, colocando su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que se detuviera justo en una fotografía de rostro completo, de una niña rubia de ojos grandes y azules, con una diadema rosada en su cabeza, del mismo tono de lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su vestido. – ¿Ella es la chica?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – Respondió Damian, algo confundido.

\- Cielos, ¡nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita! – Exclamó Stephanie con su habitual emoción explosiva. – Con razón te interesa tanto este caso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el joven, casi asustado por su afirmación, saltando de su silla y volteándose hacia ella con enojo. – ¡¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?!

\- Basta, Steph. – Comentó Bárbara, intentando transmitir seriedad, aunque no lograba esconder del todo lo mucho que le divertía esa situación. – No lo molestes.

\- Pero no lo estaba molestando. Sólo digo que es una niña rusa muy bonita. Y de hecho creo que va contigo, Damian.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Le gritó furioso, con rostro colorado, por el coraje, o quizás por la pena. – Además, tiene diez años, ¡a mí ni siquiera me gustan las niñas tan jóvenes!

\- Tú tienes sólo doce, señor adulto. – Comentó Tim, quien a diferencia de los otros no parecía dispuesto a disimular su diversión.

\- ¡Tomen esto con seriedad, partida de idiotas! – Exclamó Damian con ahínco, mirando a cada uno. – No se trata de nada de eso. Esta chica perdió a toda su familia y a todo su mundo en una sola noche. ¿No merece al menos saber lo que realmente pasó? ¿No merece justicia? ¿Y qué tal si realmente sí fue obra de alguna persona, y ahora va detrás de ella? ¿No es eso lo que me han dicho estos meses que hay que hacer? ¿La que es su misión?, ¿Proteger a los débiles y atrapar a los criminales? ¿No es eso lo que mi padre hacía?

De nuevo, todos guardaron silencio. Realmente todo eso parecía ser algo que a Damian en verdad le importaba, y eso era algo que les sorprendía a todos por igual. Antes de ese momento, casi cualquier cosa en esa ciudad, incluidas sus misiones nocturnas, las había tratado con una perspectiva bastante fría e indiferente, pero nunca algo que realmente le importara, ni un poco. ¿Qué había de diferente en esa ocasión? Salvo por la afirmación que Stephanie acababa de hablar, ninguno tenía alguna otra teoría, excepto quizás Dick.

Igual que sus compañeros, el nuevo Batman no identificaba con claridad a qué se debía exactamente el interés de Damian, pero eso poco le importaba en realidad. Lo más importante no era por qué…

\- Tienes razón. – Comentó Dick de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluso al propio Damian. Todos voltearon a verlo, confundidos y expectantes. Dick se cruzó de brazos, y miró directamente a Damian, ignorando a los demás. – Entiendo cómo te sientes, Damian. Pero en este caso todo parece indicar que fue sólo un accidente. Sin pruebas suficientes que indiquen que hubo un crimen, no podemos desviarnos de nuestra misión actual, en especial con el riesgo de que se fragüe una verdadera alianza entre los rusos y los chechenos. Si no los detenemos ahora que aún no han consolidado su poder en la ciudad, luego podría ser muy difícil. Y tú ya tienes otro caso que involucra a quince niños desaparecidos, y que tiene más posibilidades de tratarse de un verdadero crimen. Para bien o para mal, en ocasiones tenemos que aprender a priorizar los casos.

Damian no parecía nada complacido con esas palabras; más bien parecía incluso más molesto que antes. Estaba más que dispuesto a gritarle que le importaba muy poco lo que dijera, y que si no lo ayudaban lo haría el solo. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier palabra surgiera de su boca, Dick se le adelantó primero.

\- Pero haré un trato contigo, si estás de acuerdo. – Comentó, descruzando sus brazos, tomando por sorpresa al chico. – Si realmente crees y sientes que hay algo más detrás de esto, puedes investigarlo por tu cuenta durante dos días. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los rusos y chechenos, y Stephanie recopilará toda la información que pueda sobre el caso de los niños.

\- ¿Lo haré? – Comentó la joven de cabellos rubios, sorprendida. – Digo, claro, no hay problema.

\- Pero si luego de esos dos días no encuentras nada que indique que pasó algo más en este incidente, quiero que me des tu palabra de que te enfocarás en el otro caso. ¿Qué dices?

Terminó sus palabras, sonriendo ampliamente de forma amistosa, algo que de seguro el anterior Batman nunca hubiera hecho. Damian lo miró fijamente por un rato, sin mostrar ninguna reacción, al menos no de inicio. Se sentía un poco dudoso sobre qué se supone que debía de decir o reaccionar a ello.

\- Actúas como si necesitara de tu permiso para investigar lo que yo quisiera. – Comentó luego de un rato, fingiendo desinterés. – No eres mi jefe, recuérdalo. Pero bien, te tomaré la palabra y lo veré como un reto.

\- Si así te funciona, está bien. – Mencionó Dick, encogiéndose de hombros.

Damian les sacó la vuelta a todos, y entonces se dirigió hacia el área de los vestidores, para ponerse su traje y su equipo. Dio unos tres o cuatro pasos alejándose del grupo, antes de darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo unos instantes, y se viró sobre su hombro, notando de inmediato a Cassandra, parada a menos de un metro de él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tratas de detenerme? – Le cuestionó de forma cortante, a lo que la joven muda simplemente respondió, negando con su cabeza. Alzó entonces su mano, y señaló hacia los vestidores, los mismos a los que él se dirigía. – ¿Quieres acompañarme, acaso? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

\- ¿Cómo es que le entiende tan bien? – Le susurró Stephanie a Tim con curiosidad, mas éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

Damian siguió con lo suyo, sin escucharlos.

\- No importa lo que haya dicho mi madre, no tienes que seguirme ni cuidarme a cada segundo. – Cassandra volvió a negar con su cabeza. – ¿No lo haces por eso? Bien, como quieras, pero no me pierdas el paso.

Ambos se dirigieron a los vestidores, cada uno por separado, para cambiarse, mientras el resto del Nuevo Equipo Batman, los miraba con diferentes emociones en sus rostros.

Una vez que ambos salieron de su vista, Bárbara se aproximó hacia Dick, parándose con firmeza a su lado, sin voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Dick? – Comentó de pronto, en voz baja.

\- ¿Soy tan transparente? – Comentó el hombre de cabello negro, sonriendo, aunque de inmediato su expresión se tornó más seria. – Al oír la historia de esta niña, no pude evitar recordar cuando mis padres murieron. Fui enviado de inmediato a un orfanato, hecho a un lado y dejado totalmente solo, sintiendo que no había nadie que me ayudara o cuidara… E igualmente casi todos creían en un inicio que todo había sido un accidente, aunque yo sabía que no era así... La muerte de tu familia ya es de por sí algo horrible, como aparte tener que soportar eso.

\- Eso lo entiendo. – Asintió Bárbara, con cautela. Había supuesto que algo de ello tenía que ver. – ¿Pero crees que sea buena idea dejar que ellos dos se encarguen solos de esto? Aún son nuevos aquí en Gótica, por no decir nuevos en esto de ser héroes.

\- Es precisamente por eso que debemos dejar que lo hagan. Es la primera vez que Damian se ve tan interesado en un caso, de manera personal. Aunque intentáramos detenerlo, igualmente lo habría hecho por su cuenta, ya lo oíste. Además, lo más probable es que en efecto todo haya sido sólo un accidente, y a esa conclusión llegará si es así. Estarán bien. Nosotros tenemos algo más de qué ocuparnos.

Bárbara sonrió complacida con sus palabras. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Dick parecía cada vez más tranquilo y a gusto con su posición de líder no oficial de ese nuevo grupo; nunca lo decían abiertamente, pero todos lo daban por hecho. Después de todo, él ahora era Batman.

Se giró lentamente de nuevo hacia los monitores de la computadora. En el central, seguía la fotografía de la niña.

\- Quién sabe, quizás esta niña sea nuestra nueva Robin al final. – Comentó con un tono burlón.

\- ¿Enserio crees que necesitamos más aspirantes? – Le respondió Dick de la misma forma. – Si somos más, Alfred empezará a cobrarnos alquiler.

Bárbara rio divertida por su comentario.

\- Bueno, Stephanie. Se acabó el descanso. Empecemos de una vez.

\- ¿Empezar? – Exclamó casi atónita la joven rubia. – Yo ya empecé, ¿no me viste colgada de la barra?

\- No cuenta si no lo vi. Andando.

Stephanie suspiró resignada, dirigiéndose a la colchoneta. Dick y Tim, por su lado, empezaron a analizar la información que habían obtenido, y a ver qué más podían hacer a continuación.

* * *

El primer lugar lógico para investigar, era la escena del supuesto crimen. Ya con sus trajes y respectivas identidades, Robin y Black Bat se dirigieron en sus motocicletas al mismo barrio en el que habían estado hace algunas noches, el sitio del incendio en la casa de la familia Klimmer. Los bomberos habían llegado muy tarde para salvar a la familia, pero a tiempo para apagar el fuego, antes de consumir toda la estructura de la casa. Pero claro, ahora la casa era apenas una sombra de lo que de seguro antes fue. El sitio seguía acordonado con la cinta policíaca. El edificio de dos pisos, se veía casi completamente negro. Ya no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas, y parte del techo del lado izquierdo, se había claramente desmoronado. Lo más seguro era que tendría que ser demolido.

Como era procedimiento, estacionaron sus motocicletas a algunas calles, ocultas entre las sombras de un callejón, para luego dirigirse a su destino por los tejados. Ingresaron al terreno por el patio, el cuál para bien o para mal, no había recibido gran daño; aún incluso permanecía el césped verde y los árboles. Avanzaron hacia el edificio con cautela, ingresando por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Ten cuidado, la estructura debe estar comprometida. – Le indicó Robin a su acompañante.

La cocina, y de hecho gran parte de la planta baja, no habían sufrido mucho daño. El mayor problema estaba en el piso de arriba. Subieron con mucho cuidado por la escalera, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos en cada escalón. Se dirigieron entonces a la que era la habitación principal, la misma por la que esa noche ambos ingresaron por la puerta. Era sin lugar a duda el más afectado; el techo se había venido abajo, y de hecho no quedaba mucho del suelo.

\- El reporte de los bomberos dice que no había rastro de que se hubiera usado algún acelerante. – Comentó Robin, mientras miraba todo desde lo que quedaba del marco de la puerta e intentaba recordar en donde se encontraba la cama con respecto a su posición. – Si el fuego comenzó aquí, ¿cómo es posible que ni el calor ni el humo hayan despertado a los padres? La autopsia decía que estaban vivos al momento del incendio, por lo que el que los hubieran matado primero no parece posible. Pero podrían haber estado amarrados o bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

Ingresó al cuarto, moviéndose por los tablones quedaban del suelo con notoria habilidad, Black Bat lo siguió detrás, de la misma forma. Se agachó entonces para ver de más cerca las marcas en el piso; todo se veía bastante normal.

\- Si fuera así, pareciera que se esforzaron mucho en hacerlo parecer un accidente. La Bratva es mucho más directa, y querría mandar un claro mensaje con esto. Al menos de que quisieran evitar investigaciones de más sobre esta muerte en especial... O no se tratara precisamente de un mensaje.

Al alzarse y volver a pisar, el tablón que presionó su pie, se quebró en dos, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a desplomarse hacia la planta baja.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Exclamó por reflejo al sentir que caía.

Se apresuró a sacar su gancho, pero Black Bat se adelantó rápidamente, tomándolo con fuerza de su mano, y sujetándolo para que no cayera. El joven asesino quedó colgando, a unos metros del suelo de la sala. Cassandra rápidamente lo jaló de nuevo hacia arriba, aplicando toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

Una vez que volvió al segundo piso, lo primero que hizo Damian fue apartar su mano de la de ella, para que dejara de sujetarlo.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró el chico de forma seca, volteando a ver hacia otro lado. Cassandra, por su lado, no pareció comprender esa reacción.

Robin se puso rápidamente de pie y se dirigió con apuro de vuelta al pasillo.

\- La habitación de la hermana mayor era la más próxima a la de los padres.

Black Bat se apresuró a alcanzarlo, aunque él no parecía querer hacer intento alguno de esperarla. ¿Se había molestado acaso por haberlo salvado? Qué complicado era todo eso de ser _"buena"_ , realmente.

Damian entró a la habitación contigua. El daño por el fuego no era tan grave como en el cuarto de los padres, pero igualmente ya no quedaba prácticamente nada, e igualmente gran parte del techo se había caído. Aún existían algunos rastros de la cama, pero eran poco descriptivos.

\- Es increíble pensar que ella tampoco hubiera despertado. – Señaló Robin, algo dudoso.

Robin se adentró al cuarto, mientras Black Bat, por su parte, comenzó a hacer su propia inspección. Mientras su acompañante revisaba ese cuarto, ella se dirigió a otro: el cuarto justo al otro lado del pasillo, el cuarto de la niña que había sobrevivido. ¿Por qué se dirigía a ese sitio en especial? Bien, por un lado, no es como si pudiera descubrir algo en el baño, ¿o sí? Y en segunda, aquella noche únicamente Robin había entrado a ese sitio; ella no había sido capaz de verlo. Y en tercera… Bueno, el tercer motivo era algo que posiblemente sólo Cassandra Cain pudiera entender.

Por desgracia, tampoco había mucho que ver realmente. Una vez que Robin logró sacar a la niña de ese sitio, las llamas penetraron al cuarto, y todo fue consumido: los muebles, la ropa, los juguetes… Había aún vestigios de lo que había originalmente, pero nada muy claro en realidad.

Avanzó con cautela por ese espacio, cuidando lo que pisaba. En comparación con la alcoba principal y el cuarto de la hermana mayor, ese cuarto era mucho más pequeño y angosto. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía que originalmente hubiera sido pensado para servir de habitación para una persona.

Mientras caminaba con pasos pequeños, uno de esos pasos le sonó un poco extraño. Cuando la punta de su pie pisó contra uno de los tablones debajo de ella, hizo un chirrido un poco extraño, diferente a los demás. Una mente normal, hubiera supuesto que era algo normal; estaban en una casa que se había incendiado, ¿cómo no haría sonidos extraños? Sin embargo, la mente de Cassandra no era normal; ella no veía o escuchaba el mundo como el resto de la gente.

Presionó con su pie el tablón que estaba a la derecha de ese. Luego el de la izquierda, luego el de abajo, y el de arriba. Ninguno hacía el mismo sonido que ese; había algo distinto en él. Se agachó con la intención de revisar de más cerca, pero la voz de Robin a sus espaldas la distrajo.

\- No creo que consigamos más aquí. – Murmuró desde el pasillo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. – Si había alguna pista, el fuego o los bomberos lo habrán destruido.

Cassandra por mero reflejo se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió al pasillo. Sentía que debía decirle a Robin de lo que había descubierto… ¿o eso contaba como un descubrimiento? Un tablón que hacía un sonido raro, en realidad eso no era mucho, sino más bien nada. Decidió mejor dejarlo así. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello; a veces su mente se volvía algo obsesiva con algunas cosas que se salían de los patrones rutinarios, pero podría ser un simple reflejo de su inusual estado mental.

Robin, por su parte, echaba un vistazo cuidadoso alrededor, como si esperara ver algo en el resto de la casa que desmintiera sus palabras, algo que no hubieran visto los bomberos o la policía. Pero no tuvo suerte; no había nada en todo ese sitio que resaltara. Sin embargo, pareció notar algo por una ventana que daba a la calle frente a la casa. Se acercó rápidamente al marco, ya sin ningún vidrio en él, para ver mejor. En el poster, al otro lado de la calle, parecía haber colocada una cámara de seguridad de tránsito; inusuales en áreas residenciales como esa, pero no precisamente inexistentes.

\- Ven, vamos. – Le indicó a Black Bat, al tiempo que le hacia la seña con su mano de que lo siguiera.

Ambos saltaron por la ventana y planearon con sus capas hasta el otro lado de la calle. Robin se sujetó al poster, clavando un batarang en éste, para quedar a la altura de la cámara; Black Bat lo imitó, quedando al otro lado. El chico revisó la cámara de un lado a otro, revisando sus componentes y sus entradas.

\- Ayúdame. – Le indicó a Cassandra, extendiéndole su muñeca derecha, mientras se sujetaba de su batarang con la otra. – Saca ese cable periférico de la computadora de mi muñequera, jálalo y conéctalo en ese puerto color azul de la parte trasera.

Cassandra al parecer batalló un poco en comprender la instrucción. Pero al final, luego e un poco de prueba y error, logró hacer lo que le pidió, y conectar el cable en el puerto indicado.

Una imagen se proyectó desde la muñeca de Robin, creando el holograma de una pantalla justo frente a él.

\- Si lo que el idiota de Drake me dijo es cierto, las grabaciones de tránsito se guardan en un servidor centralizado. – Comenzó a explicarle, al tiempo que tecleaba en la pequeña computadora, y las imágenes de la pantalla proyectada cambiaban. – Pero también me dijo que este tipo de cámaras almacenan de manera local los videos en su memoria interna, sólo por un corto lapso de tiempo. Si tenemos suerte, quizás tengan aún alguna toma de ese día. Y yo que pensaba que jamás me sería útil nada de lo que ese sujeto me dijera.

De nuevo, Cassandra no era capaz de comprender en su totalidad todo lo que le decía. Pero igual se asomó para ver lo que hacía con sus dedos, así como para ver qué era lo que estaba proyectándose en la pantalla. Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que ya comenzó a reproducirse el video. Robin retrocedió lo más que pudo, hasta el día del incendio. Tuvieron suerte; era precisamente lo más antiguo que estaba almacenado en la cámara. En la toma, se lograba ver el frente de la calle, pero en el cuarto superior izquierdo, se lograba ver gran parte de la casa de los Klimmer, aunque había un pedazo que quedaba fuera de la toma.

Colocó el video hasta dos horas antes del incidente. Lo reprodujo con velocidad aumentada hacia adelante, pero no aparecía nada raro. Vehículos pasaban de vez en cuando, pero en su mayoría todo estaba tranquilo. Nadie sospechoso caminando hacia la casa, ningún automóvil estacionándose delante de ella… Siguieron a una hora antes, y siguió avanzando y avanzando. Todo seguía igual, hasta que se empieza a ver que comienza a surgir humo de la casa, y poco a poco las llamas se vuelven visibles. Los vecinos comienzan a darse cuenta y a salir a la calle, y la escena se vuelve más parecida a la que habían visto aquella noche cuando llegaron. Incluso, siguiendo un poco más adelante, ya había una toma de ambos entrando por la ventana superior de la casa.

\- Nada. – Murmuró con molestia. – No se ve a nadie sospechoso entrando o saliendo de la casa. Pero hay un pedazo que no es visible en el video, justo el pasillo lateral que lleva al jardín de atrás. – Alzó su mirada hacia el frente, echándole un vistazo a la casa. – Aún es probable que alguien hubiera ingresado por ahí.

El video aparentemente no era de mucha ayuda, pero igual lo copió y guardó, por si se le ofrecía revisarlo con más cuidado en otra ocasión.

\- Bien, creo que sólo nos queda ir a hablar con Stefania. – Indicó como siguiente paso a seguir, aunque Black Bat lo volteó a ver con expresión inquisitiva, sobre todo por el hecho de que seguía llamándola tan casualmente por su nombre. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Ese es su nombre, ¿no? No molestes, vamos.

Ambos se soltaron y bajaron del poster, pero de inmediato dispararon sus ganchos para subirse a un tejado y poder dirigirse por ellos hacia dónde habían dejado sus motos.

* * *

Ya casi era hora de la cena, y luego de eso, no faltaría mucho más para que fuera hora de dormir. De esa forma terminaría de manera oficial el segundo día de Stefania Klimmer en el hogar de la familia Sullivan, su _"hogar temporal"_ , al que había llegado el día anterior en la tarde. Miriam Hart, la trabajadora encargada de su caso, parecía haber puesto principal atención y empeño en hacer que eso se lograra pronto, para que así no tuviera que pasar más tiempo del necesario en el Refugio para Menores.

Martha y Erik Sullivan, eran una pareja joven, sin hijos propios, de ingresos considerables, muy activos en su comunidad. Llevaban cerca de un año recibiendo a niños de manera temporal, posiblemente con el fin de a corto plazo lograr una adopción permanente.

En esos momentos, además de Stefania, tenían a otros dos niños en situaciones, si no igual a la suya, sí parecida. Suzy, de siete años, una pequeña de cabello castaño y cara pecosa. Su madre al parecer estaba en la cárcel por un asunto drogas que aún se estaba investigando, y su padre estaba desaparecido desde antes de que ella cumpliera los cinco. Pese a lo desagradable que pudiera sonar su situación, era una niña bastante tierna y amistosa. Se esperaba que el asunto de su madre se solucionara a más tardar un mes más. El otro chico era Michael, de nueve años, algo alto para su edad, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Su madre había fallecido de cáncer hace dos años, y desde entonces había vivido en un orfanato. Hace poco se logró contactar a su padre biológico, y se estaba arreglando lo necesario para que fuera a vivir con él a Pennsylvania. Se esperaba que sólo estuviera una semana más en ese hogar. Michael, a diferencia de Suzy, era algo más retraído y callado. No era como tal grosero o descortés, sólo… algo ausente la mayoría del tiempo.

Stefania, con diez años, era de cierta forma la mayor. En ese sólo par de días que llevaba ahí, sin embargo, había convivido más con Martha y Erik, que con Suzy y Michael. Siempre se le había dificultado convivir con otros niños, y con esos dos en especial no era la excepción. Michael de por sí no acostumbraba hablar con nadie, y normalmente sólo estaba jugando en su consola portátil o leyendo. Suzy, por otro lado, se reía de su acento, y un par de veces le había dicho que no entendía lo que decía. Martha y Erik eran mucho más amables y cuidadosos. Bien, debían de serlo; eran los adultos, y estaban tratando con una niña que acababa de perder a toda su familia. Era la actitud que se esperaba que tuvieran.

Mientras Martha terminaba la cena en la cocina, Stefania se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor, dibujando en una hoja de papel con lápiz, y pintando con colores de palo que Martha le había prestado. Anabell, su muñeca de cabellos rubios y vestido azul, se encontraba sentada en la mesa, a su lado.

De vez en cuando, la señora Sullivan se asomaba a ver lo que hacía, y le sorprendía lo que veía, y no tardaba el halagarla por ello. Dibujaba muy bien, la mayoría paisajes y animales, pero ambos muy detallados. Pero sobre todo le sorprendía el cuidado con el que pintaba y mezclaba los colores.

\- Me parece que alguien puede llegar a ser una gran artista cuando crezca. – Comentó Martha con un tono jovial. Era una mujer alta y de complexión media, cabello castaño claro, con peinado de capas hasta los hombros.

Stefania siguió pintando con detenimiento, sin reflejar mucha reacción a sus palabras al principio.

\- Mi padre me decía lo mismo a veces. – Susurró la pequeña, con su marcado acento en la voz. – Pero Vita me decía también que los pintores se mueren de hambre.

Martha rio ligeramente, aunque no estaba del todo segura si había sido una broma o no.

\- Pero lo que yo quiero ser de grande es ser actriz, como mi madre.

\- Oh, ¿tú madre era actriz?

\- Sí. Lo era, mucho antes de casarse con mi padre. Pero Vita también decía que sólo a muy pocos actores les va bien, y los demás terminan muriéndose de hambre igual.

\- Eso no debió de hacerle mucha gracia a tu madre.

\- Nunca la escuchó decirlo.

El tono con el que Stefania hablaba de su familia, estaba cargado de melancolía, incluso al hablar de su hermana mayor, con quien la señora Sullivan comenzaba a intuir que no tenía precisamente una buena relación. Prefirió mejor no seguirla molestando con ello, y continuar con la cena.

Unos diez minutos después, ya estaba todo listo.

\- Stefania, retira tus dibujos, por favor. – Le indicó Martha desde la cocina, y la niña rápidamente empezó a guardar todos los colores, lápices y hojas.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de guardar, la señora Sullivan se acercó al comedor, sujetando entre sus manos una gran cacerola con el guiso que estaba preparando, y la colocó justo en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¡Vengan todos a cenar! – Gritó con fuerza para que la escucharan en cada rincón de la casa. – Stefania, por favor trae platos para todos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí.

La niña dejó sus cosas un segundo en la mesa, y se dirigió entonces apresuradamente a la cocina. Martha, por su parte, se dispuso a ir a la estancia, en donde se encontraban Erik y Suzy viendo la televisión, y avisarles directamente en el caso de que no la hubieran oído.

Michael se encontraba en el piso de arriba, pero al escuchar el grito de Martha, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al entrar, fue a la muñeca Anabelle, sentada en la mesa, volteando en dirección a la entrada; el chico dio un respingo de sorpresa al verla, manera suave de decir que casi le dio un susto de muerte.

Nunca había entendido porque a las niñas les gustaban esas cosas; todas siempre lucían simplemente horripilantes para él.

\- Stefania, dejaste tu horrenda muñeca en la mesa, y en mi lugar. – Comentó con fuerza, y se acercó a la mesa, con la clara intención de tomar a Anabelle y hacerla a un lado.

Sin embargo, sus manos ni siquiera llegaron a tocar el juguete, cuando escuchó el fuerte estruendo de varios platos de porcelana, cayendo al suelo, y rompiéndose en pedazos, justo detrás de él. El chico volteó sobre su hombro, pero apenas vio por el rabillo del ojo a un borrón rubio pasando a su lado, tomando la muñeca de la mesa con fuerza, para luego alejarse varios pasos de él.

Cuando pudo centrar su vista, divisó a Stefania, prácticamente al otro lado de la mesa, aferrándose con ambos brazos a su muñeca, con tanta fuerza como si acaso su vida dependiera de ello, y lo miraba con enojo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no toques a Anabelle! – Le gritó con algo de fuerza. – ¡Que no le gustan los extraños!

\- Oye, tranquilízate loca. – Le respondió el chico, algo confundido por su extraña reacción. – No te la iba a robar, sólo la iba a mover.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa no tardaron el arribar al comer, especialmente luego de escuchar el sonido de los platos rompiéndose.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Cuestionó Erik, un hombre alto de hombros y brazos anchos, con cabello rojizo y ojos cafés. – Michael, ¿qué hiciste?

\- ¡No hice nada! Ella los tiró.

\- ¡Iba a tocar a Anabelle! – Se intentó explicar la pequeña niña rubia, con algo de desesperación. – No debe de tocar a Anabelle, ¡no le gusta!

\- Michael, ¿qué te he dicho de tomar las cosas de los demás? – Señaló Martha con algo de decepción en su mirada.

\- Pero yo…

\- Sin peros. Trae un recogedor y una escoba, vamos a limpiar esto, y a comer, ¿sí?

Michael movió los labios como si soltara una maldición, aunque ningún sonido surgió de ellos. Se giró de mala gana hacia la cocina, en busca de lo que le habían pedido. Erik y Suzy, por su parte, fueron a buscar más platos.

\- Lo siento. – Escuchó la señora Sullivan que Stefania pronunciaba con pesar. – Lo que menos deseo es causar problemas.

\- Hey, no te preocupes pequeña, fue un accidente. No te sientas mal, ¿sí?

Stefania asintió con su cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos, quizás presa de la vergüenza. Martha pensaba decirle algo más a la pequeña, algo sobre la importancia de compartir lo más seguro. Sin embargo, el timbre sonó en esos momentos, y la idea se le esfumó de la cabeza.

\- Yo atiendo.

Martha se dirigió con paso alegre hacia la puerta principal. Del otro lado de ésta, se encontraba la joven trabajadora social, de lentes grandes y redondos, y cabello anaranjado sujeto con una cola. En cuanto le abrió, le sonrió ampliamente a la señora de la casa.

\- Buenas noches, señora Sullivan. – Saludó la joven, mientras abrazaba contra sí un par de expedientes.

\- Señorita Hart, qué sorpresa. – Comentó Martha con gentileza, aunque igual se sentía un poco desconcertada. – ¿Es algún tipo de visita sorpresa?

\- No, claro que no. – Le respondió Miriam, con una pequeña risilla. – Sólo pasaba por aquí y quería saludar a Stefania, si era posible.

\- Por supuesto, pase.

Martha se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar al recibidor, en donde se encontraban dos sillas sillones, una mesa con un arreglo florar de adorno, y la puerta que llevaba al baño de invitados.

\- Stefania, querida, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Exclamó la señora Sullivan desde la puerta, con la suficiente fuerza para que la escuchara; pese a su apariencia menuda, tenía una potente voz.

Stefania apareció caminando por el pasillo hacia ellas, abrazando a Anabelle contra ella. La joven trabajadora social se seguía sintiendo un poco confundida cada vez que la veía, y siempre traía consigo esa misma muñeca. En verdad le parecía extraño que una niña de ya diez años, estuviera tan apegada a un juguete como ese.

La niña caminó hacia el recibidor, y se paró justo delante de ella, viéndola desde abajo con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

\- Hola, Miriam. – Saludó la pequeña con un tono neutro.

\- Hola, Stefania. – Le regresó el saludo, mucho más animada. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien.

No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero desde la primera vez que la vio, dos cosas eran constantes: siempre estaba acompañada de esa muñeca, y siempre le hablaba con notoria falta de emoción o sentimiento en su voz. Claro, esto último podría estar justificado, considerando su situación.

\- Las dejaré solas para que puedan hablar, ¿sí? – Comentó Martha, y entonces se dispuso a volver al comedor, para barrer esos platos rotos. – Siéntase como en casa.

\- Gracias, señora Sullivan.

Miriam se aproximó a una de las sillas del recibidor, sentándose en ella, y colocando su bolso a un lado. Stefania, sin necesidad de recibir indicación, igualmente se aproximó a la otra silla, también tomando asiento.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido por aquí?

\- Supongo que bien. – Le respondió Stefania, encogiéndose de hombros. – Todos son… muy amables…

\- Eso me alegra. En verdad te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Stefania, comenzaron a jugar de manera nerviosa con los rulos rubios de Anabelle, al tiempo que tenía su mirada fijamente en el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- Miriam… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Murmuró de pronto con algo de seriedad en su voz, lo que sorprendió un poco a la joven de anteojos.

\- Lo que sea, pequeña. ¿Qué pasa?

La niña no dijo nada, no de inmediato. Siguió jugando con el cabello de su muñeca un rato más, y mirando al suelo, pensativa. Luego, sus dedos se detuvieron, y sólo entonces alzó su mirada hacia ella, para poder verla fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasará conmigo después? – Le preguntó al fin, en voz tan baja que apenas y logró escucharla.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Exclamó Miriam, extrañada. – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Se le dice Hogar Temporal por algo, ¿no? ¿Qué pasará conmigo después, cuando tenga que irme de aquí?

Claro, debió haber previsto que se trataba de eso; se sentía un poco tonta al no haber entendido a la primera. En verdad se notaba que no llevaba ni un año en ese puesto, y que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Incluso esa pequeña de diez lo supo en cuánto la vio.

\- Bueno… en estos momentos, estoy intentando contactar a alguno de tus familiares en Rusia. Algún tío, tía… ¿Tendrás tú de casualidad algún medio de contacto con alguno?

Stefania se quedó quieta y en silencio un par de segundos, antes de negar lentamente con su cabeza.

\- ¿No? Bueno, descuida. Yo me encargaré de eso, ¿está bien?

\- Si encuentran a alguien que quiera encargarse de mí… - Notó en ese momento que sus bracitos se aferraban con más fuerza contra su muñeca. – ¿Me mandaran de regreso a San Petersburgo?

Había algo extraño en la forma en la que lo había dicho, algo difícil de describir, pero que dejaba muy claro que la idea de volver a su ciudad natal, no le apetecía del todo.

\- Bueno, es lo más probable, querida. ¿Eso no te gustaría?

Una vez más, la niña no le contestó de inmediato. Era como si se tomara su tiempo para procesar y digerir por completo cada una de las respuestas o preguntas qué le hacía, casi como si temiera decir algo que le pudiera llegar a molestar.

\- Mi padre nos trajo a América para tener una nueva y mejor vida. – Se explicó la pequeña. – Me gustaba vivir aquí. No quisiera irme, pero... Si no encuentran a nadie, me mandarán entonces a un orfanato, ¿verdad?

Ciertamente era una situación difícil. Miriam en efecto no llevaba tanto tiempo en ese trabajo, pero sí le había tocado ver de todo un poco, desde padres irresponsables, hasta niños maltratados y abusados. Nomás en los últimos meses, se había estado sucediendo esa extraña desaparición de niños, que ya completaban quince, y que aún no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban, o si acaso seguían aún en la ciudad.

En comparación, era difícil para cualquiera decir abiertamente si el caso de Stefania era peor o mejor. Viera como se viera, había perdido toda su familia y todo su mundo, pero al menos estaba en esos momentos en un buen hogar, y ella estaba ahí para apoyarla en lo que fuera. Pero, por alguna razón, sentía algo especial con ese caso, algo que la hacía interesarse de manera particular por esa niña y por su bienestar… Sin ninguna razón aparente o consciente, simplemente era así.

De seguro cualquier otro de sus compañeros, incluso uno de menor tiempo, si es que hubiera alguno, le diría que era totalmente incorrecto involucrarse de manera personal en un caso. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía en la teoría al menos. Pero aun así, al parecer estaba pasando.

\- No te preocupes tú por eso. – Le respondió, adornando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, y extendiendo su mano a la de ella, para tomarse el atrevimiento de sujetarla. – Es mi trabajo después de todo asegurarme de que estés lo mejor posible, y que se haga lo mejor para ti. Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Stefania miró algo confundida su mano sujetando la suya, y luego la volteó a ver a los ojos, con algo de duda. Miriam le sonreía y se veía muy confiada de lo que decía, por lo que ella asintió levemente con su cabeza de manera positiva, y eso pareció ser suficiente para ella.

* * *

Luego de que Miriam se fuera y también luego de terminar de cenar, Stefania subió por su cuenta al piso de arriba, hacia su habitación. Aunque, en realidad, lo de _"su"_ habitación, era relativo, ya que tenía que compartirla con Suzy, aunque ella estaba en esos momentos abajo ayudando a lavar los platos. Además claro, del hecho de que no estaría tanto tiempo en ese sitio como para considerar algo en él como _"suyo"_.

Avanzó por el pasillo, abrazando con fuerza a Anabelle contra ella, como si hacerlo le ayudara a sentirse segura. La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, pero la cerró con justo detrás de ella. Apenas dio un paso hacia adentro, cuando se percató que la ventana del fondo estaba abierta, y el viento ondeaba un poco las cortinas. Eso, por algún motivo, la puso nerviosa.

Avanzó lentamente al interior del cuarto, viendo con cautela hacia los lados; sus brazos se aferraron aún más a Anabelle. Dos figuras descendieron sigilosamente a sus espaldas, y logró escuchar el sonido de sus botas chocando contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó asustada, dándose rápidamente la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera gritar, una mano se dirigió directo a su boca, tapándosela.

\- ¡No grites!, no te asustes, somos nosotros. – Comenzó a susurrarle la persona que le tapaba la boca.

Aunque en un inicio Stefania se había puesto bastante nerviosa, ¿y quién no lo haría?, poco a poco se fue calmando a distinguir mejor quién era. Después de todo, ese antifaz verde oscuro y traje rojo y negro, era más que distintivo.

Una vez que le pareció que ya se había calmado, el chico retiró con cautela su mano de su boca.

\- ¿Robin...? – Murmuró, algo insegura.

\- Sí, soy yo. Lamento haberte asustado, no queríamos que alguien nos viera. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. – Asintió la niña con su cabeza. – Es bueno verte.

Una pequeña sonrisa amistosa se dibujó en los finos labios de la pequeña, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. Robin, quien acababa de decir no mucho tiempo atrás que no le interesaban las niñas pequeñas, no pudo evitar apenarse un poco al notar su lindo rostro sonriéndole de esa forma, por lo que rápidamente se viró a otro lado para disimularlo… aunque quizás esa no era precisamente la forma correcta de disimular algo.

Stefania notó entonces a la persona que lo acompañaba, la joven de complexión atlética y cabello negro corto, y de traje mayoritariamente negro. Permanecía de pie frente a la puerta, en absoluto silencio.

\- Ah, y... ¿Batgirl? – Murmuró dudosa, señalando a la joven, la cual no pareció muy contenta por el comentario

\- Es Black Bat. – Explicó Robin de inmediato.

\- Ah, claro...

En realidad nunca había oído de ella, pero veía claramente el _"Black"_ , y quizás un poco del _"Bat"_.

\- ¿Cómo está todo aquí? – Le preguntó Robin, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente. – ¿Te tratan bien?

\- Sí, todos son bastante amables conmigo. – Asintió Stefania. – ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a visitarme?

\- No exactamente…

Robin guardó silencio, intentando pensar lo más posible lo que diría, antes de decirlo. En la Liga de las Sombras no te enseñan cómo hablar de esa forma con las personas; normalmente siempre llegas, ejecutas y te vas, sin más.

\- Sé qué es difícil, pero necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas sobre tus padres.

\- ¿Mis padres? ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo queremos saber si oíste o viste algo sospechoso esa noche. ¿Quizás a alguien extraño?

La expresión de Stefania cambió por completo al escuchar tal pregunta. Miró a Robin y a Black Bat consecutivamente, con un profundo desconcierto, casi como si no hubiera logrado entender del todo el significado de la pregunta, o si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma incluso.

\- No, nada... – Murmuró, insegura. – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Me dijeron que había sido un accidente...

\- Quizás así sea, pero queremos estar seguros de ello.

\- ¿Acaso… tienes algo que te haga pensar que no lo fue?

\- La verdad es que...

Robin calló, al notar que la expresión de Stefania se estaba tornando aún más extraña; parecía casi estar llenando poco a poco de miedo… miedo ante la posibilidad de que esa muerte tan horrible que habían sufrido sus padres, no hubiera sido un accidente, que de hecho alguien lo había hecho apropósito. Perder a tus padres ya de por sí bastante horrible, como para que una persona de su edad comenzara a atormentarse a sí misma con esas ideas; y peor aún, sin saber siquiera si eso era cierto.

¿Y si todos tenían razón al final y todo había sido un accidente? ¿Qué habría ganado de ir hasta ese sitio a atormentarla con eso? Damian comenzó a sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta, una sensación que en realidad le era bastante nueva… y desagradable…

\- No, de momento no. – Comentó, intentando sonar despreocupado. – Pero nunca está de más revisar y estar seguros, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Stefania asintió lentamente, pero uno podría adivinar de inmediato que no estaba del todo convencida de la veracidad de sus palabras.

\- Escucha, ¿sabes si tus padres tenían problemas con alguien? ¿Alguien que los molestara?

\- No. – Volvió a responder con la misma inseguridad de hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después, se viró a otro lado, y puso cara pensativa, como si intentara recordar algo. – Aunque, había un hombre que iba a visitar a papá de vez en cuando, y siempre se ponía nervioso cuando pasaba.

Esa información llamó de inmediato la atención de Robin, casi como la intensa luz de un faro.

\- ¿Un hombre? ¿Sabes quién era o porque lo visitaba?

\- No, pero estuvo en la casa dos noches antes del incendio, y también estuvo en la misa. – Eso último fue como un golpe directo en su cara. – La verdad, me daba miedo…

Stefania se abrazó más fuerte de Anabelle, pegándola contra su pecho.

Un hombre extraño y aterrador, que había estado dos noches antes del incendio… y en la misa. Estaba casi seguro de que era esa persona, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

Se le aproximó de pronto, y la tomó de los hombros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos con intensidad.

\- ¿Puedes decirme cómo era? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Stefania dudó un poco, y de nuevo pareció esforzarse por recordar.

\- Era algo viejo… Alto, delgado, con cabello gris, y nariz grande y puntiaguda... Siempre parecía estar enojado.

La descripción encajaba a la perfección.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó de pronto con orgullo, aunque esa reacción confundió a Stefania.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Ah… No, nada. ¿De casualidad nunca oíste su nombre o como lo llamaba tu padre?

\- Creo que él le decía... Olaf... Olaf, sí, eso creo.

Bien, eso era un avance; al menos con eso tenían ya algo de lo cual partir.

\- Esto es muy útil, gracias. Vamos, Black Bat.

Ambos héroes comenzaron de golpe a caminar hacia la ventana abierta, con la clara disposición de irse.

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamó la niña rubia, tomando a Robin de su brazo para evitar que se fuera todavía. – ¿Piensas que ese hombre mató a mis padres y a mi hermana?

Esa pregunta en verdad incomodó al chico. Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana sin mirarla por un rato, antes de voltearla a ver discretamente sobre su hombro.

\- Aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones. Pero te puedo prometer una cosa.

El nuevo Joven Maravilla se giró hacia ella por completo, y la volvió a tomar de los hombros, para poder verla fijamente con decisión.

\- Seguiré investigando, y si descubro algo extraño en esto, llegaré hasta al final. ¿Sí?

Stefania asintió.

\- Muchas gracias, Robin...

De la nada, y sin que sus agudos reflejos de asesino se lo advirtieran con anticipación, Stefania se inclinó hacia ella, dándole un pequeño y discreto beso justo en su mejilla derecha. Este acto tomó totalmente por sorpresa al chico, quien cuando pudo reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue dar un paso hacia atrás, y llevar su mano enguantada a esa área. Stefania sonrió apenada, volteándose hacia otro lado. Por su lado, Black Bat, quien había visto todo eso desde enfrente de la ventana, pareció sobresaltarse sorprendida por ese inofensivo acto… y luego molestarse.

\- Ah, sí... – Balbuceó Damian, incapaz de salir aún de su asombro. – Creo que… nos vamos... cuídate…

\- Tú también, Robin.

El chico se dirigió a la ventana, aún con su mano en su mejilla, siendo hostigado por la mirada de desaprobación de su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Cassandra simplemente giró sus ojos por debajo de su antifaz. Ambos saltaron hacia afuera de la ventana, perdiéndose de la vista de Stefania casi de inmediato.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 03**


	4. Cap 04 Algo no está bien

**Batman Family  
** **Muñeca Maldita**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 04.  
** **Algo no está bien**

 **Lunes, 11 de noviembre del 2013**

\- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía! – Exclamó Damian, alzando sus brazos, triunfante.

La escena que se suscitaba en esos momentos en la cueva, era bastante similar a la de la noche anterior. De nuevo, Damian se encontraba ocupando la silla principal de la Computadora, mientras tenía a su público viendo con atención lo que había estado haciendo. La principal diferencia era que ahora, en dicho público, no se encontraban ni Tim ni Stephanie; sólo Dick, de pie a su derecha, y Bárbara, de pie a su izquierda. Y claro, Cassandra, aunque ella permanecía unos cuantos pasos detrás, no del todo atenta en lo mismo.

Su búsqueda de campo la noche anterior no dio tantos resultados como le hubiera gustado al joven miembro de la Liga de las Sombras. Pero tomando las pocas pistas que había obtenido por parte de Stefania, se dirigió hacia la cueva, y pasó todo su tiempo desde entonces investigando; archivo por archivo, si era necesario.

Stephanie se había quejado por el hecho de que acaparaba la computadora, aún a pesar de que Dick le había solicitado recopilar información sobre el caso de los niños perdidos; caso que originalmente, se suponía que Damian debía estar investigando. Pero el chico le restó importancia a su queja. Apeló a Dick y Bárbara para que hablarán con él, pero el chico no tenía recató en demostrar lo poco que le importaban sus palabras. La mayor complacencia que tuvieron de su parte, fue decirles que estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante sobre su caso, y que no podían cortarle su flujo ahora. Intentaron razonar con él, pero se mantuvo bastante firme en ello.

Oráculo y el nuevo Batman se encogieron de hombros; realmente aún les costaba transmitirle autoridad a ese chiquillo cabeza dura. Pidieron a Tim que acompañara a Stephanie a revisar las escenas de las desapariciones, en lo que Damian terminaba su investigación. Frustrada, Stephanie aceptó, al igual que Tim, aunque éste último hacía mucho que no se encontraba feliz por la manera tan _"privilegiada"_ , desde su perspectiva, con la que trataban al supuesto hijo de Bruce.

Esperando a ver qué era lo que Damian obtenía al final, Dick y Bárbara se quedaron en la Cueva a esperar. Entrenaron un poco de combate uno a uno entre ellos, aunque a Bárbara le terminó molestando que Dick obviamente se contenía. Se encontraban a la mitad de una discusión al respecto, cuando Damian llamó su atención con sus gritos eufóricos, y de cierta forma salvando el pellejo de Dick; claro, sin proponérselo.

Ambos avanzaron hacia la computadora, y se colocaron a sus lados, mirando curiosos como en el monitor principal se materializaba la fotografía de un hombre, de rostro arrugado y largo, cabello corto, gris, coronando una frente prominente; nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y grises. Su expresión no era nada agradable, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

\- En su cara, disque detectives. – Exclamó Damian, orgulloso. – Éste es el hombre que vi en la misa. Y no sólo eso, Stefania me confirmó que estuvo en su casa unas noches antes del incendio. Así que lean y lloren, incrédulos.

El chico se paró rápidamente de la silla, y se las cedió, para que alguno pudiera sentarse y leer con más calma el contenido del archivo.

Dick y Bárbara se miraron de reojo el uno al otro, y ninguno se veía principalmente contento.

\- En verdad sabes cómo ser odioso cuando te lo propones, Damian. – Señaló Bárbara, con algo de molestia, pero no quiso picar más en ello.

La pelirroja aceptó su oferta, sentándose en la silla y colocándose sus anteojos para poder leer mejor.

\- Olaf Petrov. – Pronunció en voz alta el nombre que se encontraba al pie de la fotografía. Luego leyó de manera rápida gran parte del documento que la acompañaba, para hacerse una idea general. – Según esto, es un capitán de la Bratva. Mando intermedio, hombre de confianza del Ruso. Controla varios negocios en el norte.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que es el mismo hombre? – Señaló Dick, un poco escéptico.

\- ¿Te parezco inseguro? – Contestó el joven Al Ghul, mirándolos con molestia. – Puedo llevarle la foto a Stefania para que lo identifique como el hombre que vio en su casa, si eso los hace sentir mejor. Pero de lo que no tengo ninguna duda, es que es quien yo vi, y su descripción concuerda con la que me dijo ella.

Tanto Dick como Bárbara miraron con detenimiento el archivo, analizándolo en silencio. Intentaban digerir en la mayor medida posible toda la información ahí listada, para asegurarse de que no se les pasaba nada. Lamentablemente, la información no era precisamente mucha. Toda ella se podía resumir básicamente en lo que Bárbara acababa de señalar, y no mucho más.

Cassandra seguía apartada, y miraba y escuchaba toda su conversación desde la distancia. Era imposible suponer siquiera qué cruzaba por su cabeza, basándose en la inexpresiva mirada que tenía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué conexión hay entre este hombre y la familia que murió en el incendio? – Cuestionó Oráculo.

\- No lo sé; no aún. Pero Stefania me dijo que lo había visto seguido, y no sabe por qué.

Dick llevó su mano hacia su barbilla, tomando una postura reflexiva.

\- Una familia de origen ruso presuntamente asesinada, y un hombre de la Bratva con un rango considerable, que parece estar de alguna forma involucrado.

\- Demasiado absurdo como para ser una coincidencia. – Añadió Bárbara a su comentario. – Pero aunque tenga conexión con la familia, no necesariamente la tiene con el asesinato, si es que hay alguno.

\- Tal vez no. Pero un hombre de esa posición no va simplemente a hacer visitas sociales porque sí a casa de cualquiera. Y él no estaba esa noche en la bodega entre los hombres que acompañaron al Ruso. Puede que Damian tenga razón, y la Bratva pudiera estar involucrada en este incidente.

El joven seguía demostrando marcado orgullo al escucharlos hablar, sobre todo al oír que tenía razón.

Bárbara, sin embargo, no estaba del todo convencida.

\- Pero no tiene sentido. – Comentó, retirándose sus anteojos para colocarlos sobre la consola. – Cuando estos individuos quieren deshacerse de alguien, rara vez lo hacen tan silenciosamente. Igualmente, no acostumbran asesinar a toda una familia entera derivadamente sin razón.

\- Por favor, cómo si realmente la basura como ésta siguiera un código. – Señaló Damian, tajantemente. – Hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren. Por eso deberían de ser eliminados de tajo, sin más.

\- Bien, suponiendo que sea así, ¿cómo explicas que fuera a la misa de las víctimas él en persona? ¿Con qué motivo?

\- ¿Qué importa? – Exclamó Damian, encogiéndose de hombros. – Quizás había alguien más en ese lugar que no hemos identificado, y quería mandarle un mensaje. O tal vez…

Un pensamiento le cruzó de inmediato. La escena que había visto esa tarde en la iglesia, se proyectó de nuevo en su cabeza.

* * *

 _Stefania, desde su asiento en la banca delantera, pareció de alguna forma percibir la presencia de los recién llegados, ya que un par de minutos después de que entraron, Robin notó como la niña volteaba un poco sobre su hombro, y luego se subía a la banca de rodillas para poder girarse por completo y poder ver prácticamente de frente a ese hombre. Apenas asomaba sus ojos por encima del respaldo de la banca, como si temiera que la notara. Sin embargo, al final el hombre la notó, y plantó sus ojos grises como navajas en ella. Stefania rápidamente se sentó de nuevo por reflejo, aferrándose aún más a su muñeca. El hombre siguió mirando fijamente en su dirección por un rato más, antes de desistir y centrarse de nuevo en las urnas._

* * *

Ese hombre miró a Stefania con mucho interés en aquel momento. ¿Y si era a ella a la que estaba buscando? ¿Y si era a ella a quién quería darle un mensaje? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué clase de interés podría tener un hombre de la Bratva con una niña de sólo diez años?

Se le ocurrió de pronto que, si estaba de alguna forma involucrado con la muerte de sus padres, podría estar tramando acabar el trabajo. ¿Temía acaso que Stefania supiera algo? Si lo sabía, a él no le había parecido así. Ella daba todos los indicios de estar completamente convencida de que todo aquello había sido un incidente, y no había visto nada extraño.

¿Aun así la querrían muerta?

\- Pues sea como sea, creo que ganaste la apuesta, Damian. – Escuchó que Dick comentaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Descubriste al menos algo sospechoso que vale la pena investigar.

\- ¿Te quedaba duda? – Le respondió con soberbia… aunque no tanta como la que acostumbraba.

\- Éste asunto puede que escale a algo más grande. ¿Ambos pueden encargarse de esto solos?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Y de nuevo, no ocupo tu permiso.

Dick soltó una pequeña risilla. En situaciones así, sólo quedaba reírse un poco.

\- Sigan así entonces. E Infórmenos si descubren algo más.

\- Tal vez.

Se colocó rápidamente su antifaz, lo único que le faltaba de su traje de Robin, y de inmediato se dirigió con apuro hacia el área de las motos. Cassandra lo siguió, sin necesidad de que se lo indicaran.

\- ¿Estás seguro de dejárselos? – Comentó Bárbara, mirando como ambos se alejaban entre las sombras de la cueva. – Si este tal Petrov tuvo algo que ver con este incendio y podemos probarlo, sería nuestra oportunidad de vincular a un alto rango de la Bratva en Gótica con un crimen en específico. Y sabes que ese tipo de cosas son armas poderosas en manos de la fiscal.

\- Por eso debemos confiarle esta misión a Damian y Cassandra. – Señaló Dick con completa tranquilidad, lo que hizo que Bárbara arquera un poco su ceja. – No te preocupes. Cómo te dije, darles este tipo de responsabilidades es bueno para que comiencen a confiar en nosotros.

\- ¿Es lo que hizo Bruce contigo?

\- Algo parecido.

Bárbara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa divertida por la casi inocencia de su compañero.

\- Espero que no te estés proyectando en él, porque te aseguro que Damian es bastante diferente a cómo eras tú a los doce.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

\- Tómalo como quieras. – Le guiño entonces su ojo derecho de forma coqueta. – Ahora, estábamos hablando sobre cómo te contenías intencionalmente mientras entrenábamos…

Dick suspiró resignado; parecía que no se libraría tan fácil de ello.

* * *

La idea de que Stefania pudiera ser el próximo blanco del supuesto asesino de su familia, no era nueva en su mente. Ya la había llegado a considerar, incluso desde el inicio. Pero en esa ocasión se volvió más tangible, y eso le causaba una gran ansiedad en el pecho.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su motocicleta, llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, la mejilla en la que Stefania le había dado ese pequeño e inofensivo beso. ¿Por qué le provocaba tanta preocupación todo eso? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la seguridad de esa niña? No tenía sentido, o al menos para él no la tenía. ¿Sería acaso que realmente…?

Agitó su cabeza con apuro, intentando despejarla. Esos pensamientos absurdos no tenían cabida en esos momentos. Debía concentrarse en la misión.

\- Iremos a hablar con este sujeto y haremos que nos diga todo lo que sabe, de alguna u otra forma. – Indicó Damian, una vez que ya estuvo al lado de su motocicleta. Estaba por subirse, cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo que Cassandra se subió mucho más rápido, y prácticamente en el mismo movimiento se había colocado su casco. – ¿Eh? Oye, Cassandra…

Ella no lo escuchó, o quizás más bien lo ignoró. El motor de su vehículo rugió con fuerza, y un instante después salió disparado por el túnel, alejándose a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡no te adelantes! – Le gritó, pero de nuevo no hizo caso. La moto se siguió alejando, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Intentó entonces comunicarse con ella con el comunicador de su oído.

\- Black Bat, ¿a dónde vas?

Insistió un par de veces, pero luego la comunicación se interrumpió; ella lo había apagado.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora?

Damian miró pensativo hacia el final del túnel. La mayoría de las acciones de Cassandra siempre parecían ser confusas, pero casi siempre había logrado encontrarles la lógica de fondo. Ese no era uno de esos casos.

¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Y por qué decidió ir sola?

* * *

La mente de Cassandra Cain no era como la de las personas normales. No veía ni procesaba el mundo de la misma manera. Lo que sentía o pensaba al ver o escuchar algo, no podía ser traducido por completo a palabras. Eran más sensaciones que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, y le indicaba que debía hacer algo. Y casi todo el tiempo no procesaba del todo los cómos y los porqués, ni tampoco los necesitaba. Lo único que le importaba, era que siempre que hacía caso a esas sensaciones, las cosas salían justo como debían de salir. Eso, a la larga, había provocado que cuando uno de esos pensamientos llegaba a su cabeza, se quedara con ella casi de forma obsesiva. Y la sensación de que debía de hacer algo, le picaba y le picaba hasta que lo hiciera.

En esa ocasión en especial, la sensación que tanto le perturbaba, la que la había acompañado sin espera esos últimos días, quizás sólo pudiera ser traducida lo más cercano posible a cuatro palabras: _"Algo no está bien"_. No sabía qué con exactitud, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que en efecto, algo no estaba bien con todo ese asunto del incendio. Y no era el mismo pensamiento y teoría que Damian estaba siguiendo; se trataba de algo más.

La primera vez que lo percibió, fue la misma noche del incendio, luego de rescatar a la niña sobreviviente. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces no fue nada claro. Fue hasta el día anterior, cuando volvieron a la escena y estuvieron revisando la casa, que ese pensamiento se hizo más grande, y de ahí adelante fue creciendo, y creciendo, hasta ese momento justo en el que cada molécula de su cuerpo le decía a gritos: _"algo no está bien"_.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba convencida de que la clave estaba en esa casa. Por ello, necesitaba volver a aquel sitio lo antes posible, para poder cerciorarse y apaciguar sus pensamientos. Podría haber intentado explicarle a Damian todo ello, pero lo más seguro era que terminaría fallando. Había aprendido con el tiempo cómo transmitirle ideas pequeñas y simples a las personas; las ideas más complicadas, era todo un frustrante suplicio. Además, Damian parecía tan convencido en el camino que estaba tomando, que aunque pudiera explicarlo lo que quería hacer, no le haría caso. Lo conocía bien; podía ser bastante terco algunas veces… por no decir la mayoría.

Estacionó su motocicleta a un par de calles de la casa, y cruzó el resto de la distancia sobre los tejados. No entendía porque lo hacían así, pero la mayor parte del tiempo si imitaba lo que otros hacían, terminaba haciendo lo correcto. Por suerte, tenía una memoria casi privilegiada para todas las cosas que sus ojos pudieran percibir.

La casa estaba exactamente igual al día anterior; cada centímetro de su fachada estaba justo y como la recordaba. No sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando, por lo que decidió repetir sus pasos exactos; cada uno de ellos. Rodeó la casa con cautela hasta llegar al patio trasero. Se paró en un punto específico del césped, y entonces avanzó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Sus pasos eran en el mismo ritmo y distancia que los del día anterior. Incluso en su cabeza, visualizaba a Damian andando a su lado. Subió las escaleras, pisando cada escalón que había pisado con anterioridad.

Ingresó inmediatamente después a la habitación principal. Ahí se encontraba el agujero en el suelo, por el cuál Robin casi caía, pero ella había logrado sujetarlo e impedirlo; la escena pasaba por su cabeza como un video en reproducción. Salió de nuevo al pasillo y fue ahora hacia la habitación contigua, la habitación de la hermana mayor. Pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta, pues ella no había entrado. Sólo Robin lo había hecho, ya que ella había ido…

Se giró lentamente sobre sí misma, viendo hacia la habitación ubicada justo al otro lado: la habitación de la niña que habían salvado.

Ahora recordaba; ella había ido a inspeccionar ese sitio por su cuenta. Avanzó entonces e ingresó en el pequeño y algo apretado cuarto. Todo estaba, al igual que el resto de la casa, completamente igual. Caminó por ese espacio, recreando cada uno de sus pasos. No tardó mucho en dar ese en específico: el paso que al presionar un punto del suelo, hacía un sonido diferente al resto. Era un tablón, un tablón que rechinaba diferente a los otros tablones.

Ayer no había podido revisarlo a detalle. ¿Era eso lo que la llamaba a ese sitio? ¿Su instinto le decía que había algo extraño con ese tablón?

Sólo había una forma de estar segura.

Se agachó, y usando un _batarang_ , comenzó a intentar retirar el tablón. Éste al parecer ya se encontraba suelto, así que no tuvo tanto problema en quitarlo. Debajo, se encontró con un espacio hueco, de forma rectangular, y muy oscuro. No podía ver con claridad, pero en lugar de usar si linterna para alumbrar, introdujo directamente su mano. Sus dedos de inmediato se encontraron con un objeto sólido, sólo ligeramente más pequeño que el espacio en el que se encontraba.

Al sacarlo, se dio cuenta de que dicho objeto era en realidad una caja de madera rectangular. La madera estaba algo vieja y un poco roída. Tenía una apariencia bastante rustica; no tenía ningún tipo de barniz o acabado. No se sentía muy pesada, más allá del propio peso de la caja; podría quizás estar vacía.

Dudó un poco si debía abrirla, o quizás llevársela a Damian para que él lo hiciera. En su entrenamiento no venían incluidas cosas como esa. Golpear, patear, apuñalar, romper huesos… Era simple y sencillo; qué hacer cuando se encuentra una misteriosa caja en un escondite en el suelo, eso le resultaba un tanto ambiguo. Pero al final decidió abrirla por su cuenta, sólo para ver si quizás su contenido le daba más claridad para accionar.

Dentro había varios pedazos de papeles, casi todos con cosas escritas. Algunos estaban escritos a mano, otros tenían letras impresas.

Black Bat puso una mueca de molestia al verlo; cosas escritas, eso definitivamente estaba lo más lejos posible de darle algún tipo de claridad. Siguió esculcando un poco más, para ver si encontraba algo diferente, algo que pudiera tener sentido para ella. Y lo encontró… o al menos, algo parecido.

Revuelto entre todos esos papeles, se encontraba una fotografía, con su color algo degradado, y un poco arrugada de las orillas. Era algo pequeña, pero más bien parecía que originalmente había sido una fotografía más grande, cortada a la mitad. En ella aparecía una mujer joven, de veinte años o quizás un poco más, de hermosos cabellos rubios, algo rizado de las puntas, suelto hasta sus hombros. Tenía enormes y brillantes ojos azules, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus mejillas eran sonrosadas, y algo redondas. Usaba un suéter rojo, y unos _jeans_ azules. Al parecer, había una persona más a su lado, pero había sido cortada de la foto. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver, era un brazo ancho que rodeaba a la mujer por los hombros, y parte de su cabello azabache.

La expresión de la mujer, su postura, su sonrisa y su mirada, le indicaban a Cassandra que se encontraba feliz, muy a gusto y relajada. No traía ni una sola preocupación encima. No era mucho, pero al menos era una imagen y no letras; eso era una ventaja para ella.

¿Quién sería? ¿Y por qué estaba su foto oculta en ese cuarto?

Sonidos no muy lejanos llamaron su atención de pronto, y la pusieron alerta. Se quedó quieta, aguardando. Escuchaba tablones crujir; alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Se lanzó rápidamente a una esquina del cuarto, ocultándose entre las sombras, y aguardó. Mientras escuchaba que quien fuera seguía subiendo, notándosele mucha cautela en cada paso, notó que había dejado la caja abierta a un lado del agujero en el suelo. En su mano, a su vez, aún sujetaba la fotografía. La guardó en uno de los comportamientos de su cinturón, para que no le estorbara si ocupaba pelear.

Unos segundos después, dos enormes siluetas se aparecieron en el marco de la puerta. Sólo uno entró al cuarto; el otro se quedó en el pasillo. Tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar, ya que era bastante alto. Era un hombre de piel morena, muy fornido, y de cabeza calva. Usaba una camiseta blanca que se le ajustaba demasiado al cuerpo, y unos pantalones azules, en la misma situación. Quien lo acompañaba, extrañamente, era exactamente igual a él; tanto su apariencia como sus ropas.

Sacó una linterna, y alumbró con ella el cuarto. Black Bat se movió sigilosamente entre los rincones para mantenerse oculta de la luz. Luego de un rato, dio con el agujero en el suelo, y con la caja abierta. Esto evidentemente lo alarmó. Se giró hacia su acompañante, y comenzaron a hablar en un idioma que Cassandra nunca había oído; y quizás, aunque lo hubiera oído antes, igual no sería capaz de identificarlo.

Fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran diciendo, rápidamente tomaron la caja y se disponían a irse. Pero Cassandra no podía dejar que se la llevaran; podría haber alguna pista en todos esos escritos. De inmediato salió de su escondite y se lanzó hacia ellos. Justo cuando el que había entrada estaba cruzando la puerta, ella saltó y le dio un rodillazo con fuera en la nuca. El hombre gigante se tambaleó al frente, cayendo contra su amigo, y ambos azotaron contra el suelo, que crujió. La caja, cerrada, rodó por el suelo unos metros delante.

Black Bat saltó a los hombres, y corrió hacia la caja, pero uno de ellos la tomó del pie con fuerza y la jaló, haciendo que cayera de cara al piso. En cuanto le fue posible, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara a quien la sujetaba, haciendo que la soltara. El otro, sin embargo, ya se había levantado y se le aproximó para darle un puñetazo directo. Black Bat se alejó de ellos con dos ágiles piruetas, quedando contra la puerta del baño, y lejos de la caja sin proponérselo.

De nuevo los dos hombres hablaron entre ellos. Uno la señaló, y luego señaló hacia al caja. Entonces, ese mismo se dirigió con tanta rapidez y fuerza que todo el suelo tembló con intensidad ante sus pesados pasos. El otro, a su vez, se dirigió a donde había caído la caja.

Se quedó quieta, viendo con atención como ese enorme monstruo se aproximaba hacia ella como un toro salvaje. En el último momento, saltó con fuerza, dando una maroma sobre su cabeza para luego caer a sus espaldas. El hombre siguió da largo por su impulso, atravesando literalmente el marco de la puerta del baño, y estrellándose con todo lo que aún quedaba ahí. Black Bat no lo volteó a ver, pero se escuchó como un verdadero desastre.

El otro hombre ya tenía la caja en sus manos, y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Ella se apresuró hacia él, y de inmediato barrió sus piernas para que cayera al frente. Sin embargo, al chocar su pesado cuerpo contra los escalones, y quizás debido a la debilidad del suelo a causa del fuego, éste se abrió, creando un gran agujero por el que cayeron tanto él como Cassandra. Intentó sujetarse de la orilla cuando iba cayendo, pero ésta se desprendió en cuanto la tomó, por lo que terminó cayendo también.

Al parecer terminaron en lo que en algún momento fue el pequeño armario detrás de las escaleras. Black Bat estaba algo aturdida tras el golpe, y le dolía un poco su pierna derecha. No tuvo ni un segundo para intentar recuperarse, pues de inmediato el enorme hombre la tomó de su brazo, y la jaló con violencia hasta azotarla contra la pared. Luego hizo lo mismo, azotándola contra la otra. La sujetó entonces del cuello con ambas manos, mientras la miraba con los ojos acalorados y llenos de rabia.

Gemidos de dolor, y también de dificultad para respirar, escaparon de su siempre silenciosa boca. Pero no perdió la calma. Con un movimiento especificó de sus muñecas, surgieron pequeñas cuchillas punzantes en las puntas de los dedos de sus guantes, y con ellas rasgó sin miramientos la piel de los brazos de su atacante. Éste soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor, y sin querer redujo un poco el agarre que tenía sobre ella. Ese poco fue suficiente para que Black Bat pudiera lanzarle una patada a la barbilla y así hacer que la soltara.

Libre, Cassandra saltó hacia el hombro de su oponente, y de ahí saltó hacia el mismo agujero por el que habían caído, dispuesta a salir de ahí. Sin embargo, afuera, el otro de ellos ya la estaba esperando, y apenas la mitad de su cuerpo había salido, cuando recibió de frente un fuerte puñetazo directo en la cara, que la hizo caer precipitadamente de nuevo al armario, entre todos los escombros. El otro que se encontraba adentro, no esperó mucho antes de tomarla de su pierna, y entonces lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta, misma que se desprendió por el impacto, y el cuerpo de la asesina salió de ese reducido espacio, rodando por el suelo hasta que el impulso se acabó.

Cualquier otro en su lugar, de seguro se hubiera quedado en el suelo, incapaz de volver levantarse. Pero Casandra no era como todas las demás personas, por lo que de inmediato hizo todo lo posible para alzarse de nuevo, y estar lista para el siguiente golpe. Sin embargo, dicho golpe jamás vino. Sólo escuchó que ambos se decían algo más en su idioma, y cuando pudo voltearlos a ver de nuevo, se dirigían a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal, llevando uno de ellos la caja de madera.

Corrió con rapidez detrás de ellos, pero su pequeña pelea quizás había afectado de más la estructura de la casa, ya que una de las vigas que sujetaba el piso superior, se desprendió y cayó abruptamente ante ella. Pudo esquivarla sin problema lanzándose a un lado, pero ese sólo acto le quitó demasiado tiempo. Para cuando salió, los dos hombres se estaban subiendo a una camioneta y alejado a toda velocidad. Lo único que logró captar de la camioneta, era un dibujo en el costado, algo gastado, que le pareció era el rostro de una persona. Pero se fueron tan rápido, que no fue capaz de captar muchos detalles.

Cassandra, como cualquiera que hubiera sido entrenado en la Liga de las Sombras, odiaba los fracasos, y ese definitivamente era uno. O quizás no tanto. Introdujo su mano en el compartimiento de su cinturón en el que había guardado la fotografía. Ésta aún seguía ahí, y totalmente intacta.

Tal vez aún podían obtener algo…

* * *

El club _Belaya Roza_ , ubicado al norte de la ciudad, era frecuentado por gran cantidad de personas de la comunidad rusa de Gótica. Era grande y de apariencia elegante, pero de precios accesibles para casi todos. Era un punto de encuentro importante, para hacer relaciones de trabajo y conocer personas, sobre todo para los inmigrantes recién llegados a la ciudad. Por donde se viera, era un negocio legal y con todos sus papeles en regla; y quizás en realidad sí lo era. Sin embargo, en menor o mayor medida, era bien sabido que era también un negocio bajo el control de la Bratva de Gótica, quizás un punto de lavado de dinero, aunque nunca se había comprobado. Su dueño legal y administrador, era Olaf Petrov, un inmigrante ruso que había llegado a Gótica cuando apenas tenía quince años, y se había criado en esas mismas calles.

Olaf era la imagen misma de esos empresarios supuestamente legítimos, pero que en cuanto les ves la cara, sus ropas, y la gente con la que se rodea, puedes adivinar que no lo es del todo. Era ese tipo de persona que no te inspiraba confianza con tan sólo verlo, pero que también te podía llegar a intimidar tanto que no se te ocurría ni de broma insinuar algo así en su presencia.

Pese a ello, para la comunidad rusa, era una persona de respeto, con una mejor reputación que la mayoría de los conocidos miembros de la Bratva. Creía y representaba las viejas costumbres sobre las que su organización supuestamente se había creado: ayudar a sus hermanos, y servir de brazo de apoyo y protección para su pueblo. Esos principios parecían haberse estado perdiendo en su opinión, sobre todo en los hombres de las nuevas generaciones, como Yuri Dimitrov. Constantemente intentaba sentarse a su lado y susurrarle sus mejores consejos al oído, pero poco a poco el _Ruso_ dejaba de prestarle atención a sus mayores, y prefería hacer las cosas a cómo él le viniera en gana. Esa alianza que quería formar con los chechenos para acabar con Batman, era un ejemplo perfecto de ello.

Olaf se oponía, pero a Yuri no le importaba.

Lo cierto es que, por más que intentaran hacerlos ver como monstruos, Olaf, y otros viejos líderes de su camada, estaban convencidos de que la sociedad necesitaba de hombres como ellos; si no era la Bratva o la mafia Chechena, o los Italianos, serían otros los que ocuparían ese puesto. Y, como esa ciudad lo había demostrado, podría tratarse de psicópatas y lunáticos con las balas suficientes para matar a todo hombre, mujer niño de la ciudad, y lo bastante trastornados como para efectivamente hacerlo. Éste era un principio tan básico y simple, que la policía, o el propio Batman, lograban entender. Por ello, mientras se encargaran de lo debían de hacer, todo estaría bien.

El problema venía cuando hombres como el Dimitrov, sentían que merecían más, mucho más de lo que su lugar en ese complicado engranaje les atribuía, y que debían llegar hasta las últimas instancias para obtenerlo. Cuando eso pasaba, ese sistema que durante años había funcionado, sencillamente ya no cumplía su función, y era cuando aparecían individuos como Batman y su sequito, para restaurar el orden como fuerzas imparables de la naturaleza.

Olaf sabía que tarde o temprano hacer tanto ruido y escándalo, haría que terminaran como el resto de los criminales de Gótica que quisieron verse las caras directamente con el murciélago: encerrados u obligados a huir de la ciudad. Sería inevitable, pero por su parte, ya se sentía demasiado viejo y cansado como para entrar en ese tipo de luchas de poder. Ya a esas alturas, prefería mejor sólo encargarse de los negocios que controlaba, y dejar que Yuri y sus hombres más cercanos se encargaran de las cosas complicadas.

Esa noche, Olaf salía del _Belaya Roza_ por la puerta trasera que llevaba al callejón, acompañado de cinco de sus hombres de seguridad. Se encontraba muy concentrado en una llamada que estaba teniendo por su teléfono móvil, mientras caminaba hacía su vehículo color morado, algo anticuado, que estaba estacionado en el callejón a un lado de los botes de basura.

\- Ya me encargué de ese asunto, pero no fue sencillo. – Pronunciaba al teléfono con seriedad. – La policía se está poniendo más molesta que de costumbre; ya ni siquiera quieren aceptar sobornos… Sí, por Batman, ¿por qué más?

Uno de sus hombres abrió la puerta de la parte trasera de su vehículo para que se pudiera subir.

\- Recuerdo cuando esta ciudad era mucho más libre. Ahora parece que todos temieran que Batman los esté mirando desde las azoteas, y les vaya a saltar encima… Sí, lo sé. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que…?

Antes de que pudiera poner siquiera un pie en el interior, una figura descendió desde el tejado del edificio justo detrás del club, cayendo con tanta fuerza sobre el techo del auto, que éste se abolló. Aún antes de que pudiera siquiera reconocer quién o qué había sido, Olaf recibió una patada con fuerza en la barbilla, que lo tiró al suelo e hizo que su teléfono saliera volando por los aires.

Olaf cayó, y se quedó mareado y muy confundido por el golpe. Sólo lograba escuchar los golpes, gritos, y algunos disparos, de seguro procedentes de sus hombres de seguridad. Volteó a ver cómo pudo lo que sucedía, y sólo vio una pequeña silueta moviéndose con agilidad entre las sombras, sólo de vez en cuando siendo tocado por la luz de la bombilla que estaba justo a un lado de la puerta del club. Esa pequeña sombra saltaba con increíble agilidad, y golpeaba y pateaba a sus hombres, esquivaba sus balas, y se escurría entre sus piernas. Uno a uno fueron cayendo a su alrededor.

Rápidamente, cuando pudo recuperar aunque fuera un poco la compostura, introdujo su mano en su saco, y sacó de inmediato su arma, pero ésta igualmente voló de sus manos por una patada directa. Luego, las manos de su atacante lo tomaron con fuerza de su traje, y lo atrajeron hacia él para encararlo de frente.

Entre todas las sombras de la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza, Olaf pudo distinguir el antifaz verdoso que cubría su rostro; el rostro de un chico, de seguro, ya que el resto de su complexión le indicaba ello.

\- Olaf Petrov. – Murmuró con un tono bastante aterrador, viniendo de un muchacho tan joven. – Necesitamos hablar.

* * *

La cueva se encontraba totalmente sola, a excepción de ella. Tim y Dick habían ido a patrullar las calles, en busca de más pistas de las operaciones del Ruso. Bárbara se había ido hace menos de media hora para una consulta de revisión en el Hospital General, pero dijo que volvería en una hora y media. Damian y Cassandra, por su parte, se habían ido desde antes de que Stephanie volviera, de seguro ocupados con su dichosa misión especial.

Aprovechando la soledad, así como el hecho de que la computadora se encontraba libre, Stephanie estaba pasando ese rato capturando la información de campo que había recolectado con Tim esa tarde, y comenzando a recaudar más datos del caso de los niños desaparecidos. Al inicio dudaba si realmente iba a lograr obtener algo de todo eso sin poder estar allá afuera con un traje y saltando entre los edificios como los demás. Pero sorpresivamente, había podido descubrir mucho. Bárbara le había enseñado muchas formas de recaudar información, mismas que había perfeccionado durante todos esos años en su papel de Oráculo.

Justo como Dick había dicho, el caso era mucho más extraño de lo que parecía en un inicio. No sólo por la cantidad de niños desaparecidos, sino por las circunstancias, tanto de sus desapariciones, como del estilo de vida que los niños vivían. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la más pequeña idea de a qué conjetura podía llegar con todo eso.

Escuchó a lo lejos una motocicleta que se acercaba por el túnel de salida. Esperaba que fuera Tim, y así poder compartir con él todo lo nuevo que había descubierto, y así saber su opinión. Esperaba a su vez que no fuera Damian y se le ocurriera querer quitarla de la computadora justo cuando se encontraba tan concentrada en su tarea. Si no supiera de antemano que era una pequeña máquina asesina entrenada, se las vería con ella sin dudarlo.

Quien quiera que fuera, se estacionó en el área correspondiente, y luego se aproximó con pasos cautelosos hacia el área de la computadora. Cuando Stephanie ya la sintió cerca, se viró sobre su hombro a ver de quién se trataba. Para su sorpresa, no eran ni Tim, ni Damian, sino Cassandra, y venía sola. Pero, para hacer su sorpresa aún mayor, su traje se veía manchado de hollín y tierra, y estaba algo rasgado de su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, y se veía que tenía algunos raspones en su cara, y en lo que su traje rasgado dejaba expuesto de su piel.

\- ¡Cass! – Exclamó sorprendida, parándose de la silla de un salto. – ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste de la moto?

La chica de cabello negro ignoró la alarmada pregunta de su compañera. En lugar de responder, o al menos hacer algún ademán de _"sí"_ o _"no"_ , siguió avanzando hasta colocarse a unos cuantos metros de ella. Miró alrededor, como si buscara algo o alguien más. Al darse cuenta de que Stephanie era la única presente, centró su atención en ella. Le extendió entonces su mano derecha, en la que sostenía lo que Stephanie reconoció de inmediato como una fotografía.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Tomó la foto de sus dedos, y le echó un vistazo rápido.

\- Qué mujer tan hermosa. ¿Quién es?

Miró de nuevo a Cassandra, cuya única respuesta a su pregunta, fue señalar con su dedo índice hacia la computadora. Stephanie, sin embargo, no entendió al inicio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿La computadora? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Black Bat la miró con más molestia, y entonces señaló a la fotografía, y luego a la computadora. Eso lo volvió un poco más claro.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que investigue quién es esta persona en la computadora? Claro, claro.

Stephanie volvió sentarse en la silla. Guardó todo el trabajo que ya llevaba en los archivos, y entonces inició una nueva instancia, en la que ejecutó una aplicación especial.

\- Aunque te advierto que aún no sé mucho de esto. – Le indicó, mientras la aplicación inicializaba. – Yo creí que tú sabías más, con eso de que tienes más experiencia en el espionaje y esas...

Stephanie notó que en cuanto hizo su último comentario, Cassandra la había volteado a ver de reojo unos momentos, y luego se viró hacia otro lado, como si… ¿estuviera avergonzada?

\- Oye… Sabes usar la computadora, ¿verdad? – Cassandra se quedó mirando a otro lado, sin reaccionar. – ¿No? Oh, descuida, no a todos les es tan fácil. No es como no saber leer o escribir…

Cassandra se volteó de nuevo hacia ella de golpe, ya no avergonzada… sino molesta por sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Murmuró Stephanie, confundida… aunque no tardó mucho en comprender. – Santo cielo… ¡¿no sabes leer y escribir?! Oh, cuánto lo siento, no quise…

Cassandra señaló de manera tajante hacia el monitor de la computadora, notándosele algo desesperada.

\- Sí, sí… Claro… Lo siento.

Cuando la aplicación inició, Stephanie tomó la fotografía y la colocó en el escáner de alta resolución ubicado a un costado de la consola.

\- La foto es un poco vieja. Por el estilo del suéter y los pantalones, creo que debe de haberse tomando en los ochentas. Pero veamos qué podemos hacer.

La imagen comenzó a desplegarse poco a poco en la interfaz de la aplicación, hasta mostrarse por completo en grande, justo en el monitor principal. Luego, Stephanie recortó la fotografía a sólo el rostro de la mujer, y posteriormente comenzó a indicar algunos puntos específicos de la imagen: el centro de sus ojos, la punta de su nariz, la ubicación de cada oreja, y la punta de su barbilla. Una vez que lo hizo, la aplicación comenzó a escanear la imagen, y a crear un modelo 3D a un lado, con las facciones exactas.

\- Tim hizo este programa él mismo, ¿no es genial? – Comentó la rubia con algo de entusiasmo. – Toma los rasgos faciales de una foto, y busca en la red cualquier fotografía o pintura que concuerde con los mismos. Y no sólo en la red, sino en gran cantidad de bases de datos del gobierno y la policía en todo el mundo. También tiene una opción para buscar aproximaciones de cambios de edad. Ya sabes, de como la persona se vería más joven o más vieja. El problema es la edad de la foto, pero quizás tengamos suerte.

Una vez que el modelo en 3D del rostro estuvo completo, eligió los patrones de búsqueda, indicando que se enfocara principalmente en los resultados que fueran de los setentas, ochentas y noventas. Luego, la aplicación comenzó a correr, y una larga barra de estatus comenzó a llenarse muy lentamente.

\- Buen, puede que tome un poco de tiempo para arrojarnos los resultados.

Cassandra se había puesto de pie a su lado, y miraba hacia el monitor cruzada de brazos, con mucho interés.

Pasaron un par de minutos de incomodo silencio.

\- ¿Quieres un café? – Murmuró la rubia luego de un rato, pero Cassandra ni la volteó a ver. – No, supongo que no. ¿Te ayudo con tus…? – Señaló a los raspones de su rostro, pero de nuevo, Cassandra la ignoró. – De acuerdo, no…

Se quedó callada un rato, pensando en algún otro tema posible.

\- Oye, ¿qué signo eres?

La joven asiática la miró unos instantes con molestia, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia el monitor. Stephanie decidió ya no insistir mucho. Quizás no estaban destinadas a ser mejores amigas.

Ambas esperaron en silencio un rato más.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 04**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _Este capítulo resulto un poco más corto que los otros, pero de hecho el problema es que los otros habían quedado demasiado largos. Pero en fin, las cosas se están poniendo un poco más misteriosas, ¿no? Pero no se preocupen, porque ya más temprano que tarde se revelará qué es lo que ocurre realmente aquí. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia hasta ahora. Creo que sólo nos quedan tres capítulos más, máximo cuatro. Así que estén al pendiente. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 **Nota Adicional:**

 _Les recuerdo que a partir de ahora, los capítulos nuevos de todas mis historias se publicarán_ ** _UNA SEMANA ANTES_** _en mi_ ** _Blog Personal;_** _la liga la podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Los invito también a darle_ ** _"Me Gusta"_** _a mi_ ** _Página de Facebook,_** _para estar enterados de todas las novedades. ¡Gracias!_


	5. Cap 05 Dulces sueños, Pajarito

**Batman Family  
** **Muñeca Maldita**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **Capítulo 05.  
** **Dulces sueños, Pajarito**

 **Lunes, 11 de noviembre del 2013**

Aunque no era propiamente parte de su labor, Miriam Hart, la trabajadora social a cargo del caso de Stefania Klimmer, la sobreviviente del terrible incendio de unas noches atrás, se había autoimpuesto la tarea de buscar a algún familiar de la pequeña en Rusia, para notificarle de la muerte de sus padres, y ver si estaban dispuestos a hacerse cargo de ella. La primera opción en esos casos, casi siempre suele ser los abuelos paternos o maternos. Sin embargo, su contacto que habló con las autoridades en San Petersburgo, no pudo encontrar nada sobre los padres de Víctor Klimmer, y al parecer los padres de su esposa, Anya, ya habían fallecido. Lo que sí pudieron proporciónale, fue la información de la hermana mayor de esta última, una mujer de nombre Adelia Mitrov. Entre la información, venía un número de teléfono, que al parecer era de su casa en Novosibirsk.

Era ya tarde, más de las veinte horas. La oficina se encontraba algo vacía, y no tenía a su disposición nadie que le pudiera servir de interprete si al llamar se encontraba con la mala suerte de que la persona al otro lado de la línea no hablara su idioma. Había además que considerar el hecho de que era una llamada hasta Rusia, y no tenía idea de qué hora debía de ser allá, pero calculaba que debía de ser muy temprano por la mañana. Su supervisor dijo que lo dejara para el día siguiente, pero ella no quiso hacerlo. Quería al menos intentarlo, y ver qué resultaba; en el peor escenario, tendría que volver a llamarles al día siguiente y ya.

Se encerró en una pequeña sala de juntas, para poder hacer la llamada en paz y en silencio, y para que nadie la oyera o viera hacer el ridículo, como quizás iba a pasar. Colocó el expediente del caso sobre la mesa de forma circular, y lo abrió por el centró. Se puso sus grandes anteojos redondos, y tomó el número que le habían pasado, acompañado de la lada de Rusia y de la ciudad de Novosibirsk. Le tomó tres intentos marcar el número de forma correcta, pero al final lo logró.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza por los nervios. Se sentía algo ridícula; después de todo era sólo una llamada, aunque era la primera que hacía a un lugar tan alejado. ¿Y si al ver el número tan extraño de otro país no atendían la llamada?; ella no lo haría.

\- ¿ _Ya slyshu_? – Escuchó de pronto, justo en cuanto atendieron.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un instante. La persona al otro lado parecía ser una mujer.

\- Hola… Buenas noches… ¿días?

\- _¿Privet? ¿Kto?_

\- Ah… le hablo de los Estados Unidos. ¿Puede entenderme? ¿Hay alguien que hable inglés?

La mujer al otro lado de la línea pronunció algunas otras palabras, que le fueron igualmente incomprensibles. Cuando empezaba a sentirse realmente avergonzada por la situación, escuchó como alejaba el teléfono de ella, y comenzaba a hablar más despacio con otra persona. Unos segundos después, alguien más estaba en la línea.

\- ¿Hola? – Escuchó de pronto que otra voz femenina, aunque algo más joven, le hablaba.

\- Ah, hola, ¿habla inglés?

\- Sí, ¿qué desea? – Le respondió con un tono serio; hablaba fluidamente, pero su acento era bastante marcado.

Se aclaró entonces su garganta, se sentó derecha en su silla, y comenzó.

\- Disculpe las molestias. Mi nombre es Miriam Hart; trabajo en Bienestar Familiar en Ciudad Gótica, en los Estados Unidos. Estaba buscando a Adelia Mitrov.

\- Es mi madre, es quien respondió. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

\- Es… un asunto delicado, con respecto a su hermana, Anya.

\- ¿La tía Anya? – Exclamó con un singular tono de alarma. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

Miriam sintió una inmensa incomodidad ante la idea de tener que decirle a una persona que un familiar cercano había fallecido; normalmente la policía o los médicos son los que suelen tomar dicha labor. No estaba segura, además, si el hecho de que la persona en cuestión estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ella, lo hacía mejor o peor.

\- Lamento tener que darles esta noticia, pero Víctor y Anya Klimmer fallecieron hace unas noches en un terrible incendio.

\- ¿La tía Anya murió? – La alarma en la voz de la mujer en el teléfono, fue remplazada por asombro, combinado con horror.

\- Sí, pero...

Antes de que Miriam pudiera decirle más, su interlocutora comenzó a hablar de nuevo en ruso, pero no a ella, sino a la otra mujer, aquella que había contestado en un inicio su llamada. Más allá del idioma, había algunas emociones que eran sencillamente universales, y eran bastantes comprensibles para cualquiera. Ambas mujeres sonaban realmente confundidas, asustadas, y muy alteradas.

Y no era para menos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Escuchó que decían de nuevo al teléfono, luego de casi un minuto de plática entre ellas.

\- Los bomberos creen que se debió a un falló electico. Ocurrió mientras dormían.

\- ¿Y Vita? ¿Ella está bien?

Miriam se lamentó un poco el sólo haber mencionado a los padres, olvidándose de mencionar a la hija. Era como tener que dar la horrible noticia dos veces.

\- Lo siento, ella también falleció en el incendio.

\- _¡Oh bòzhe mòi!_ – Soltó con un fuerte alarido.

\- ¡Pero Stefania logró sobrevivir! – Se apresuró Miriam a señalar, como si esperara que eso pudiera apaciguar de alguna forma el mal trago. – Y es por eso precisamente que les estoy hablando. Estoy buscando a algún familiar cercano, y ustedes son los primeros que he logrado contactar.

Miriam esperaba una oleada de preguntas, de dudas, o incluso gritos o exigencias. Sin embargo, en su lugar… no recibió nada. El otro lado de la línea se sumió en el silencio, un profundo y casi lúgubre silencio que se extendió por varios segundos.

\- ¿Aló? – Exclamó, creyendo por un momento que quizás la llamada se había cortado.

El silencio se mantuvo un rato más, antes de que al fin escuchó algo otra vez.

\- Disculpe, ¿quién dijo? – Cuestionó la mujer en la línea.

\- Stefania, la hija menor de su tía. – Señaló Miriam, algo dudosa.

\- ¿Ste… fania…?

De nuevo, escuchó a las dos mujeres hablando entre ellas. Sus sentimientos una vez más se volvieron tangibles para Miriam; estaban confundidas, muy, muy confundidas. Entre todas sus palabras, logró escuchar que mencionaron al menos una vez el nombre de _"Anya"_ , pero más veces el de _"Stefania"_.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- Disculpe, pero creo que no le comprendo bien. – Le comentó luego de un rato de discusión entre ellas. – ¿Me está diciendo que la tía Anya tuvo otra hija?

Miriam parpadeó, algo sorprendida.

¿No sabían de Stefania?, ¿hace cuánto que no tenían contacto con su familia? ¿Sería posible que en verdad no supieran de ella? Bien, daba igual; no estaba en posición de juzgar las vidas familiares de las personas… Aunque, siendo una trabajadora social, posiblemente sí.

\- Sí, así es. – Le respondió, intentando ser lo más natural posible. – Se llama Stefania, y es una hermosísima niña de diez años…

\- ¿Diez años? – Le interrumpió de golpe como un fuerte exabrupto. – ¿Dice que esa niña tiene diez años?

\- Sí... – Le respondió Miriam con un pequeño susurro.

\- No, espere. – La mujer parecía tan confundida, que se le dificultó poder poner en palabras lo que trataba de decir – Debe haber algún malentendido. La última vez que vimos a la tía Anya, fue hace tres años, y ella no tenía a ninguna hija Stefania.

Esas palabras dejaron helada a Miriam. Su respiración se cortó, y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes. Por un momento pensó que quizás había escuchado mal, o quizás la mujer había expresado de forma incorrecta lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, ella siguió explicándose, y ello le confirmó que lo que había escuchado en un inicio, era justo lo que deseaba decirle.

\- Hasta donde tenemos entendido, Víctor y ella habían intentado muchas veces embarazarse luego de Vita, y no lo habían logrado. Incluso la tía Anya había visto a algunos especialistas para eso, sin resultados. ¿Está segura que no se equivocó de persona?

Ahora era Miriam la que guardaba silencio. Por un segundo consideró esa posibilidad, de que había habido una confusión y que no le había hablado a las personas correctas. Pero ella misma había mencionado los nombres de Anya y Víctor, e incluso el de su hija Vita, pese a que éste ella no se lo había dicho. Además, cuando les mencionó que hablaba de los Estados Unidos, no pareció sorprenderse. ¿Cuántas personas de origen ruso, llamados Anya y Víctor Klimmer, que además tuvieran una hija llamada Vita, vivirían en los Estados Unidos? No tenía idea, pero le parecía que todo eso era demasiado para ser sólo una coincidencia.

¿Pero qué significaba eso entonces? ¿Cómo podrían haber tenido una hija de diez años, sin que su familia lo supiera? Había algo extraño en todo eso… bastante extraño.

\- Lamento haberlas molestado. – Murmuró despacio luego de un rato. – Creo que necesito revisar de nuevo mi información. Las llamaré luego.

Sin darles tiempo de decir algo más, Miriam cortó ella misma la llamada.

Se quedó sentada, mirando los papeles del expediente abierto ante ella. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, pero posiblemente fue demasiado. Le dio mil vueltas a todo ese asunto, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Su cuerpo le pedía ir a su casa a descansar, pero su cabeza le exigía llegar al fondo de eso lo antes posible. Y no lo lograría ahí sentada.

* * *

La Liga de las Sombras le enseñó a Damian una gran cantidad de métodos muy útiles para interrogar a una persona… muy útiles. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos rozaban de manera bastante peligrosa la línea de la mortalidad, por no decir que de lleno la cruzaban a veces, algo que era bastante mal visto para su nuevo equipo de trabajo. Esto le resultaba bastante frustrante, pero había accedido a hacer las cosas a su forma; la forma de su padre.

Pero Batman tampoco era un pacifista absoluto, y cuando ocupaba obtener información, la obtenía como le fuera necesario. Por lo tanto, Robin también lo haría.

Luego de recoger a Olaf Petrov afuera de su bar, se lo llevó consigo para tener una conversación amistosa, en la azotea de un edificio de departamentos de dos pisos, de la cual Olaf colgaba de cabeza, atado de manos y piernas, sobre un basurero abierto en el callejón. A esa altura lo más probable que era no moriría, pero la caída sería bastante dolorosa, y definitivamente bastante incómoda si caía en ese contenedor de desperdicios.

\- Te estás metiendo en un serio problema, jovencito. – Exclamó el hombre de cabello gris, con un muy presente enfado acompañando a su apenas notable acento ruso. – Soy un empresario respetado y honesto; no tienes ningún motivo para tenerme aquí colgado. Cometiste una gran equivocación.

\- Cierra la boca. – Le respondió Robin con molestia; él se encontraba de cuclillas sobre la cornisa del edificio. – Sé quién eres en realidad, así que ni trates de fingir. Eres un viejo capitán de la mafia rusa, y todos tus honestos negocios les pertenecen a ellos.

\- Si hubiera alguna prueba de eso, ya me hubieras arrestado, ¿o no? Pero no las hay, porque no he hecho nada, ¿me oíste?

Olaf reflejaba una seguridad bastante firme, pese la posición en la que se encontraba. Posiblemente ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. Pero a Robin no le impresionaba. Si sabía algo del incendio o de la muerte de los padres de Stefania, se lo sacaría sin importar qué.

\- ¿Prenderle fuego a una familia entera es acaso _"nada"_ para alguien como tú? – Le cuestionó de manera acusadora, y esas palabras en efecto tuvieron una reacción en el mafioso, pues de inmediato cambió su semblante firme y duro, a verse intrigado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

\- ¡No finjas!

Robin tomó la cuerda de la que Olaf colgaba, y comenzó a agitarla con violencia. El cuerpo del hombre se balanceó en todas direcciones, golpeándose un par de veces contra la pared exterior del edificio.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – Le gritó mientras era zarandeado.

Luego de un rato, se detuvo.

\- La familia que murió en el incendio la semana pasada. – Prosiguió el chico, oculto tras su capucha negra. – Tú estuviste en su casa unas noches antes, y luego te presentaste en su misa. ¿Acaso lo vas a negar?

Olaf volteó a ver con mucho asombro a su captor, cómo le fue posible.

\- ¿Incendio? ¿Misa? ¿Esto es por Víctor?

\- Así es.

\- Mocoso idiota, ¡Víctor era mi sobrino! – Le gritó con mucha fuerza, sin importarle quien pudiera oírlo.

Robin se sobresaltó, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Sobrino?

\- ¡Así es! Hijo de un primo segundo, pero sobrino aun así. Jamás le haría daño, ni a él, ni a su familia.

Robin se mantuvo escéptico. ¿Sería eso cierto? No le parecía que estuviera mintiendo. Además, no es el tipo de mentiras que un sujeto como ese diría en una situación así. Pero, aunque lo que dijera fuera cierto, era por sí solo una revelación bastante importante.

\- ¿Entonces él también estaba involucrado con la Bratva?

\- ¿Víctor? ¿Qué clase de detective eres? – Masculló Olaf, sarcástico. – Víctor era un hombre recto, demasiado recto para mi gusto. Simplemente me pidió ayuda para obtener papeles en regla, y así él y su familia pudieran ingresar al país sin problema.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Qué crees tú ganaría inventándome algo así?!

Robin meditó unos momentos. En efecto, no se le ocurría algún motivo por el cual se inventaría un cuento como ese, aunque eso no significaba que dicho motivo no existiera. Por lo pronto, quizás era mucho más razonable de momento, intuir que lo que decía era verdad. Pero si era así, ¿qué significaba realmente? Era difícil, o incluso imposible, de creer que siendo familiar de un miembro de la Bratva como lo era es sujeto, su muerte sólo fuera una coincidencia.

\- ¿Entonces qué sabes de su muerte? – Cuestionó con la misma firmeza y arrojo que un inicio. – ¿Pudo haber sido un ajuste de cuentas contra ti?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Que no fue un accidente?

\- ¡Sólo responde!

Olaf soltó una pequeña maldición en ruso, que Robin no fue capaz de escuchar claramente.

\- No, no lo creo al menos. – Murmuró. – Nadie sabía que Víctor y yo éramos familia; ni siquiera tenemos el mismo apellido. Además, si alguien lo hubiera hecho para mandarme un mensaje, no lo hubieran hecho parecer un accidente, o me hubieran notificado de alguna forma.

Era lo mismo a lo que ya habían llegado con anterioridad; esa conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado. Debía haber algo, algo que no estaba viendo, algo que explicara todo ese embrollo.

De pronto, recordó con claridad todo lo que Stefania le había dicho, y había una cosa que aún faltaba explicar.

\- Sé que estuviste en su casa unas noches antes del incendio. ¿A qué fuiste?

Olaf permaneció callado, y puso una cara de molestia, como si esa pregunta le hubiera caído mal al estómago. No parecía dispuesto a responder, pero Robin entonces tomó la cuerda con una mano, mostrando que estaba dispuesto a volver a zarandearlo.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡sí estuve! – Exclamó con fuerza. – Pero fui porque Víctor me lo pidió. Él quería hablar conmigo de algo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¡Nada que te importe!

Su respuesta poco amistosa, fue más que suficiente para que Robin comenzara a balancear la cuerda, mucho más fuerte que antes.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Espera, espera! – Gritaba el hombre colgado, presa del pánico. Robin se detuvo unos momentos para dejarlo hablar. – ¡No puedo decirte!, ¡le prometí a Víctor que nadie más lo sabría!

\- Mal momento para querer cumplir tus promesas, escoria.

Se disponía claramente a seguir con la misma tortura, pero Olaf de inmediato lo detuvo con sus gritos.

\- ¡Bien, bien!, ¡está bien! ¡Quería hablar conmigo de Stefania!

Robin se exaltó, y su mano rápidamente soltó la cuerda.

\- ¿De Stefania? – Murmuró, ligeramente anonadado.

\- Ocurrió algo con ella la noche anterior a la que yo fui – Prosiguió Olaf con su explicación forzada –, y por eso Víctor quería hablar conmigo, para decidir qué debía de hacer.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Cuestionó Robin.

De nuevo Olaf soltó otra maldición en ruso, y no parecía querer decir nada más. El apuro de Robin por saber qué era lo que ocurría, ya en ese entonces era demasiado, por lo que ya no se andaría con rodeos. Sacó un _batarang_ , y acercó su filo hacia la cuerda que lo sujetaba, rasgándola apenas un milímetro. Olaf palideció un poco ante este acto, pero intentó disimular.

\- Estás blofeando.

\- Creo que me estás confundiendo con otro Robin. – Le respondió, justo antes de rasgar de nuevo la cuerda, poco, pero suficiente.

\- ¡De acuerdo!, ¡espera! – Le gritó apurado; algo de sudor le recorría la frente. – Bien, si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Esa noche Anya y Vita salieron, y Víctor y Stefania se quedaron solos en casa… ¡Y Stefania intentó seducir a Víctor!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el nuevo Chico Maravilla, entre sorprendido y horrorizado. – ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Qué asquerosa e inmunda difamación es esa?!

\- ¡¿Cómo crees que podría inventarme una cosa así?! ¡Sólo te estoy diciendo justo lo que Víctor me dijo! Me contó que se puso un vestido de Vita, se maquilló cargadamente, y se metió a su cuarto. Él obviamente la rechazó, y ella se puso furiosa.

Robin enmudeció. Su mente, aunque entrenada y experimentada en lo que respectaba al combate y al asesinato, seguía siendo bastante joven en diferentes temas. Tardó un tiempo en poder comprender en su plenitud lo que acababa de escuchar, de entender qué significaba realmente tal acusación. Lo que lo hizo más difícil, fue justamente la persona hacia la que iba dirigida; le era totalmente imposible relacionar a la dulce niña que había visto esos días, con los actos tan descabellados que estaba describiendo.

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

\- ¿Seducir a su propio padre? ¡No te creo nada! – Le gritó molesto, con grandes deseos de cortar esa cuerda de una vez por todas, sólo lamentando que no estuvieran más alto.

Pero entonces, escuchó como Olaf soltaba una fuerte carcajada burlona.

\- En verdad estás más perdido de lo que creía, mocoso. – Murmuró con un tono de superioridad. – Y yo que creía que los ayudantes de Batman eran grandes detectives.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡De que Stefania no es hija de Víctor!, ¡idiota!

La quijada de Robin se abrió de par en par; justo cuando creía que ya había oído todo lo extraño de ese asunto.

\- Te lo dije, mi sobrino era recto, demasiado recto. – Continuó el mafioso. – Stefania era una huérfana que vivía en las calles de San Petersburgo, siendo abusada sexualmente por enfermos a cambio de dinero. Víctor la recogió y la cuidó, y yo los ayudé a falsificar los documentos para hacerla pasar por hija suya y de Anya, y así pudieran ingresarla al país. La niña simplemente está mal, ¿de acuerdo? Y con todo lo que vivió allá, no la culpo. Yo podré traficar y matar lo que sea, pero nunca a niños. Aunque en tu caso podría hacer con gusto una excepción.

Las últimas palabras iban acompañadas de una clara amenaza, pero a Robin eso poco le importó. De hecho, posiblemente ni siquiera lo notó, ya que su mente estaba más concentrada en intentar digerirlo todo. Era demasiado, demasiado para su mente joven. Asesinatos, sangre, muerte, peleas, violencia; todo eso era capaz de verlo y asimilarlo sin siquiera pestañear. ¿Pero eso? Aún le era imposible entender que estuvieran hablando de la misma persona, de la misma Stefania.

\- Anya y Vita no sabían de eso. – Escuchó que Olaf hablaba, aunque Robin apenas y captaba la mitad de ello. – Ellas sólo sabían que era una niña huérfana que vivía en la calle, pero Víctor no quiso decirles lo otro para que no pensaran mal de ella. Te lo dije, demasiado recto. Sólo yo conocía la historia completa, por eso me llamó para hablar de lo que pasó.

\- ¿Entonces quién los mató? – Soltó el joven con un tono sombrío.

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás sí fue un accidente?

\- No, ¡no puede ser! – Recalcó con firmeza.

No podía ser un accidente. Debía de haber algo, algo oculto detrás de todo eso. Cada vez que escarbaba más en ese asunto, más extraño y más perverso parecía. Tenía que haber algo más, algo más que no estaba viendo, o algo que no podía ver por todo lo confundido que toda esa nueva información lo tenía.

¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué era?

\- Si estás tan seguro, pues bien por ti. – Le respondió Olaf, algo harto de ese juego. – Pero si alguien realmente los mató, no fue nadie que estuviera relacionado con nosotros, eso sí lo puedo asegurar…

De pronto, el semblante del mafioso se puso extraño, como si un pensamiento repentino le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza. Esto, Robin lo notó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué recordaste? – Le cuestionó con tono exigente.

\- Nada. – Murmuró él, despacio. – Es sólo que… sólo Dios sabe con qué clase de locos esa niña se fue a involucrar allá en Rusia.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Soltó Robin, alarmado por lo que estaba sugiriendo. – ¿Crees acaso que ella era el verdadero objetivo de todo esto realmente?

\- No lo sé, tal vez. Hay gente muy poderosa en San Petersburgo, con gustos bastante repugnantes. Si el hombre equivocado se obsesionó con ella, y sabe que está aquí…

\- Eso es imposible… - Susurró despacio, más como un pensamiento para sí mismo. – No, no. Yo le pregunté si había algo sospechoso en esto, si creía que alguien hubiera podido hacerles daño a sus padres, y no me dijo absolutamente nada de esto. ¡En su lugar te señaló a ti!

\- Cree lo que quieras. No sé qué le pasó a Víctor y su familia. Sólo sé que si fueron asesinados, yo no tuve nada que ver. Además, ¿no fue ella la única sobreviviente? ¿No sería lo lógico pensar que tuviera más algo que ver con ella?

Robin se sentía confundido, enojado, escéptico. Tenía que haber un error; algo no estaba bien. Él estuvo con esa niña, la miró de frente, y no detectó nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que ese sujeto le había dicho. Era imposible que una niña de diez años lo hubiera engañado de esa forma, que pudiera ocultarle tal dolor y tal pasado, sin que su rostro o su mirada lo reflejaran.

Suponiendo que fuera cierto, ¿cómo debía de sentirse con eso? ¿Debía sentir compasión por ella? ¿O estar molesto por que le hubiera ocultado y quizás mentido? No lo sabía, no sabía nada. Excepto una cosa: tenía encararla de frente y aclarar todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Sin decir nada, saltó de pronto de la cornisa, extendió su capa para planear con ella, y se alejó hasta llegar al edificio de enfrente, y luego volver a saltar y repetir el mismo proceso.

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamó Olaf al ver que se alejaba. – ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Bájame de aquí!

Robin hizo oídos sordos a su petición y se siguió alejando, hasta que Olaf ya no lo vio. Le siguió gritando maldiciones, algunas en inglés, otras en ruso, pero ninguna de ellas lo ayudaría a bajar de ese sitio.

* * *

Ese día, Stefania había acompañado a Suzy y Michael a su escuela. Martha y Erik habían pensado que era algo pronto, considerando que lo de sus padres acababa de ocurrir, y aún no sabían si la señorita Miriam había encontrado ya a alguno de sus familiares o no. Sin embargo, la pequeña de cabellos rubios insistió mucho en ello. Decía que no quería atrasarse, y ya había faltado jueves y viernes. Al parecer eso le preocupaba enormemente. Les pareció realmente una petición un tanto extraña, pero decidieron apoyarla si eso era lo que quería; ¿qué había de malo con querer ir a la escuela?, después de todo. Además, quizás le ayudaría para poder despejarse un poco.

Le dijeron que podían llevarla a su antigua escuela, pero ella se negó a ello. Entre líneas, les dio a entender que temía que los niños se burlaran o le dijeran cosas por lo ocurrido. Que prefería ir a un sitio en donde nadie lo supiera. En parte, quizás era mejor así. Hablaron entonces con la directora para que le permitiera entrar en alguno de los salones de cuarto grado, sólo por unos días; como un favor especial. Se puso un poco renuente al principio, pero al final accedió.

Si no era ya de por sí extraño todo ello, insistió mucho en llevar su muñeca, Anabelle, con ella. Dijo que la tendría todo el tiempo en su mochila y no la sacaría para nada. Siempre estaba cerca de esa muñeca, a cada momento. Eso les había llegado a preocupar, pero les dijeron que su apego hacia ella podía deberse a que era lo único que había podido sacar de su casa aquella noche, y que podría ser como un recuerdo de su familia; y quizás por ello su renuencia a separarse de ella, o que alguien más la tocara. De momento al parecer no era buena idea intentar quitársela, así que decidieron dejar que la llevara, sólo por esa vez.

Al recogerlos esa tarde, todo parecía haber salido bien. Stefania se veía de mucho mejor humor.

La tarde prosiguió de manera normal; los niños encargados de sus tareas, y más que nada cada quien enfocado en lo suyo. A la hora de la cena, todos se sentaron y charlaron un poco. Stefania habló con mucho entusiasmo de todo lo que había hecho y visto en la escuela, mientras Martha y Erik la escuchaban con atención. Suzy y Michael, sin embargo, permanecían muy silenciosos.

Luego de cenar, Michael debía lavar los platos con Martha. Stefania subió rápidamente hacia su habitación, la que compartía con Suzy, y se sentó en el escritorio a seguir dibujando. Tenía su cuaderno abierto, y realizaba varios trazos de colores sobre la superficie blanca. Parecía realmente concentrada en ello; Anabelle la acompañaba, sentada en el escritorio a su lado. Estaba tan metida en eso, que no notó que Suzy entraba al cuarto, hasta que ya estaba prácticamente de pie detrás de ella.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron sus pasos, y en cuanto lo hizo, cerró abruptamente su cuaderno, y se sobresaltó como si la acabaran de asustar. Se volteó hacia ella rápidamente, y al verla se relajó un poco. Sin embargo, eso no le duró mucho, pues la pequeña de pecas la miraba fijamente con expresión de molestia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Suzy? – Le preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios. – ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste a Martha? – Soltó de pronto sin muchos rodeos. Stefania se extrañó por tal pregunta, que más que pregunta sonaba a acusación.

\- ¿Mentir? – Le respondió ella, sin el menor rastro de evasión. – ¿De qué hablas? Yo no le mentí.

\- Claro que sí. Le dijiste que te la pasaste bien en la escuela, pero te desapareciste antes del recreo, y volviste hasta antes de la salida.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no. – Stefania soltó una pequeña risilla, como si el comentario hubiera sido alguna clase de broma. – Tienes mucha imaginación, Suzy.

\- No, no es cierto. Tú te fuiste de la escuela.

Stefania se quedó en silencio unos segundos. La miraba atentamente, con una expresión neutra que no reflejaba nada; ni sorpresa, ni enojo… sólo nada, en realidad.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?, ¿me viste? – Mencionó al fin, sin mutar mucho su semblante. Suzy, sin embargo, no respondió.

Stefania se paró de la silla, tomó a Anabelle entre sus brazos, y entonces se colocó delante de la niña. Abrazó a la muñeca contra su cuerpo, y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura, ya que era un poco más alta. Le sonrió con mucha dulzura, y la miró casi de forma maternal.

\- Está bien, escucha. – Comenzó a decirle con suavidad. – Tenía que hacer algo importante, muy importante. No es nada malo; sólo que hoy me iré a casa.

\- ¿A casa? – Cuestionó Suzy, confundida. – ¿A _Susia_?

La joven rubia soltó una risilla como respuesta al comentario inocente de la pequeña.

\- Es Rusia, y no; de hecho es un lugar mucho más cerca. Pero, ¿puedes guardarme el secreto? Si lo haces, te llevaré conmigo de visita. Es un lugar muy divertido, y hay muchos amigos que de seguro te agradarán. Sólo no le digas nada a Martha y Erik por ahora, ¿sí?

\- Eso es mentir. – Respondió Suzy de manera tajante.

\- No, no es mentir, porque no tienes que decirles nada. Si les dices algo, ellos no lo entenderán; los adultos no entienden estas cosas. Pensarán que es algo malo, y me meterás en problemas. No ganas nada con meterme en problemas, ¿o sí?

\- Mamá dice que no debo mentir. – Dijo a continuación, con el mismo tono obstinado y firme.

La sonrisa de Stefania se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y todo su semblante de hecho tomó un tono mucho más serio, y mucho más duro, algo que a Suzy extrañó un poco.

\- ¿Mamá? – Susurró muy despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo. – Tu mamá… es una drogadicta y una criminal, que debe de estar muy feliz en la cárcel, ya que así al menos pudo tomarse unas vacaciones de tener que verte la cara.

Suzy se sobresaltó, casi asustada de oírla decir esas cosas. Y no sólo eran las cosas que acababa de decir; su tono era bastante diferente… casi como si no fuera su propia voz.

\- ¿Crees enserio que va a volver por ti? – Exclamó con algo de fuerza, y entonces la tomó abruptamente del brazo con su mano derecha, mientras seguía sujetando a Anabelle contra ella con su brazo izquierdo. La jaló hacia ella para que sus rostros se acercaran; Suzy se veía muy asustada. – Si te quisiera, no se hubiera metido en esos problemas y no se hubiera alejado de ti; no hubiera hecho que te mandaran a servicios infantiles, lejos de tus amigos y tus cosas. Es una mujer malvada que se merece todo lo malo que le hagan. Lo mejor que te puede pasar, es que alguien la maté en prisión, y te libres de tener que vivir con alguien así por el resto de tu vida.

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó la niña con fuerza, y comenzó entonces a zarandearse, intentando librarse del agarre que tenía sobre su brazo. – ¡Le diré a Martha y Erik que dijiste eso!

\- ¡No!, ¡Espera! – Le respondió Stefania, ejerciendo fuerza para que no se soltara. – ¡Vamos a hablarlo, Suzy! ¡Yo soy tu amiga!

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Suzy siguió ejerciendo presión, hasta que hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo. Anabelle se escapó de las manos de Stefania, y se deslizó por unos metros lejos de ella. Suzy, inspirada por el mero instinto y el miedo, extendió su mano hacia la muñeca, para tomarla y poder golpear a Stefania con ella.

\- ¡No! – Le gritó la niña rubia, presa del pánico, pero Suzy no escuchó. Extendió su mano, y jaló a Anabelle hacia ella de su brazo.

En cuánto la tomó y la jaló, moviéndola apenas un par de centímetros, Suzy se dio cuenta de algo, algo muy extraño. Había algo mal con esa muñeca… Había algo que no concordaba, y pudo darse cuenta de ello en cuanto trató de tomarla…

¿Qué era eso realmente? ¿Era acaso en verdad… una muñeca…?

Estuvo tan sumida en eso, que no se dio cuenta en que momento Stefania se había parado e ido hacia la puerta del cuarto. Lo único que escuchó, fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Cuándo alzó su mirada en dicha dirección, Stefania se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, con sus brazos cayendo hacia los lados, y parte de su fleco desacomodado, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Con el derecho, por otro lado, la miraba fijamente… muy fijamente.

\- Te dije que nunca tocaras a Anabelle… - Murmuró en un tono bajo, cargado de un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento que Suzy no comprendió, pero no necesitó hacerlo para que éste le causara un profundo… miedo.

* * *

Stephanie y Cassandra, seguían aguardando a que el examinador de rostros, terminara de hacer su análisis completo, en base a la foto que habían escaneado. Steph había dicho que podría tardar un poco, pero no tenía idea de qué tanto. Seguía sentada en la silla, con sus codos apoyados contra la consola, y su rostro apoyado a su vez en sus manos, al tiempo que miraba con aburrimiento el monitor. Cassandra permanecía parada a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, y ni siquiera parecía estar parpadeando.

\- Está tardando, ¿verdad? – Comentó la joven rubia, volteando a ver a su compañera de reojo; ésta ni siquiera se mutó, como si no la hubiera oído siquiera.

Stephanie resopló un poco, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro con ese acto.

\- ¿Quieres ver todo lo que he recaudado del caso de los niños desaparecidos mientras tanto? – Le preguntó a continuación, obteniendo el mismo resultado. – Genial.

Hizo que la pantalla de la aplicación del escaneo facial se proyectara en otro monitor, y en el principal abrió todos los documentos con toda la información que había recolectado hasta el momento. Stephanie sabía muy bien que era probable que no le entendiera todo lo que le dijera, pero quizás decir sus pensamientos al respecto en voz alta, aunque fuera a una persona que no le respondería nada, le ayudaría a aclararlos, y tal vez darse cuenta de algo que no había visto.

\- Al parecer, de los quince casos, nueve de ellos habían recibido denuncias de abuso por parte de los tutores. – Comenzó a explicar. – Marcas de golpes, gritos, e incluso sospechas de abuso sexual. De otros dos, los vecinos, amigos o maestros, afirmaron que había señas, pero nunca se hizo ninguna denuncia. Siguiendo este patrón, sería casi seguro decir que los cuatro restantes estaban en la misma situación. Fue por eso que gran parte de la gente creyó que simplemente habían escapado. ¿Crees que lo hayan hecho realmente?

Volteó a ver a Cassandra en busca de alguna reacción… Pero nada. Sólo miraba con atención al monitor, con sus brazos cruzados, y aún sin pestañear.

\- Sí, yo también. – Suspiró, resignada. Cómo lo pensaba, muy seguramente ni siquiera había entendido todo lo que le había dicho.

Y en efecto, así era; no había entendido todo… Pero sí bastante. Su rostro quizás no lo había demostrado claramente, pero esas menciones de niños abusados y golpeados… Era como si viejas heridas comenzaran a arderle de nuevo, y se abrieran rasgando su piel. Podía escucharlo y sentirlo ella misma. Las palabras podrían parecerle confusas… El dolor, por otro lado, era bastante más claro…

Un pequeño pitido proveniente de la computadora, hizo que Cassandra reaccionara y se sobresaltara ligeramente.

\- Oh, creo que ya está el resultado. – Señaló Stephanie, y de inmediato colocó la aplicación del escaneo fácil en el monitor principal.

Se desplegaron entonces una serie de fotografías, todas con la misma persona, o al menos bastante parecida, a la de la fotografía que Cassandra había traído. Sólo eran cinco en total: una parecía de un periódico, otra de una foto de pasaporte o credencial, y otras tres algo más casuales y espontaneas. En éstas últimas, se veía mucho más joven que en las demás.

\- Aquí está, sí la encontró. – Señaló Stephanie, satisfecha. Ingresó a la primera fotografía para verla más grande, y a un lado se desplegó el texto que la acompañaba. – Su nombre al parecer es Mary Stuart, de origen británico. – Guardó silencio un rato, echando un vistazo al texto siguiente. – Oh, vaya, parece que es un poco famosa. Durante los setenta, cuando era niña, actuó en una comedia británica llamada _Love this Baby_ durante cinco temporadas. ¿ _Love this Baby_? Nunca había oído de ella. ¿Tendrá algún _remake_?

Buscó en internet el título de _"Love this Baby"_ , y aparecieron varias imágenes de la serie, todas de apariencia antigua, de colores un poco opacos. Y en todas casi siempre aparecía una familia, dos padres, y tres hijos. Uno de los hijos, era una pequeña niña rubia de caireles, y una muy amplia sonrisa; en casi todas a su vez, aparecía usando un vestido morada o uno rosa, y moños que hacían juego con éste, un atuendo bastante anticuado desde la perspectiva de Stephanie. Era bastante similar a la mujer de la fotografía de Cassandra, por lo que era muy probable que en efecto fuera ella de niña.

\- Pues no, nunca la he visto. ¿Pero qué haces con una foto de una vieja celebridad de la televisión británica? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con tu caso?

Cassandra esa vez si reaccionó a su pregunta, pero apenas. La miró de reojo unos momentos, y luego se viró de nuevo a la pantalla… y nada más.

\- Lo tomaré como un _"no sé"_. – Añadió Steph, algo frustrada. – En fin, como es famosa, de seguro será más fácil buscar información de ella, hasta en _Wikipedia_.

Buscó entonces ahora directamente el nombre de _"Mary Stuart"_ , y como pensó que sería un nombre bastante común, lo acompañó con el parámetro del título de la serie, _"Love this Baby",_ con el fin de encontrar los resultados de búsqueda más relevantes. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, y de hecho más detallado de lo que esperaba. Al parecer había un par de escándalos, o noticias de interés, que habían surgido en torno a la vida de esa actriz, y que la volvieron el centro de interés en su momento.

\- A ver... Según esto, luego de terminar _Love this Baby_ , se retiró de la actuación. Al cumplir los dieciocho se mudó a Moscú, donde estudió economía. Se casó con un tal Rupert Dahl en 1985... Oh cielos, que en aquel entonces era un agente de la KGB. Una vida aburrida no ha vivido, ¿no? ¿Crees que él sea el hombre de la foto?

Tomó en ese momento la fotografía de Cassandra. En ella se veía con claridad que Mary Stuart no era la única en ella; alguien la estaba abrazando, pero sólo se alcanzaba a ver su brazo alrededor de ella, como si intencionalmente alguien hubiera cortado la foto para quitar a quien la estuviera acompañando.

\- Veamos que más.

Stephanie siguió leyendo un poco más la información. Lo siguiente no era tan interesante, hasta que llegó a un punto en específico.

\- Oh, no... Al parecer está muerta. – Señaló con un tono lúgubre, cuyo sentimiento fue tangible hasta para Cassandra. – En 1989 falleció al dar a luz a su primera hija, Mary Louise… Y eso es todo, supongo.

Sin embargo, en la información que había arrojado la búsqueda, venían más reportes, artículos y enlaces, con información que contenía fechas de años posteriores a 1989. Stephanie ingresó a otro, que al parecer hablaba no directamente de Mary Stuart, sino de su esposo.

\- Rupert Dahl, nacido y crecido en Moscú, antiguo agente de la KGB, como bien ya dije, hasta la separación de la Unión Soviética; trabajó como policía después de ello.

Entre la información, venía un enlace en particular que llamó la atención de Steph.

\- Mira, creo es una noticia más o menos reciente que lo menciona, del 2009. – Señaló, curiosa. Ingresó al enlace, que le abrió la página de un periódico en Rusia, de Moscú para ser exactos. El artículo tenía una foto a un lado de Rupert Dahl, un hombre de cabello negro, algo escaso, y mirada malhumorada y dura, con un rostro llenó de marcas, y no todas causadas por la edad. La imagen era bastante clara, pero en texto no tanto, al menos no para ella, ya que todo el contenido del sitio estaba en ruso. – Bueno, en definitiva no se casó con él por su bello rostro. Déjame correr el programa de traducción para saber qué dice.

Al correr el programa, a un lado se desplegó una copia exacta del sitio, pero con los caracteres occidentales, y en el idioma inglés. Una vez que terminó, pasó a darle una leída rápida al contenido de la noticia. Ésta, sin embargo, no era nada agradable desde el título: _Policía local es asesinado a puñaladas en su propia casa._

\- Oh, cielos. – Exclamó atónita. – Fue asesinado…. en febrero del 2009, de trece puñaladas en el pecho cuando dormía en su propia cama. Y la principal sospechosa fue su propia hija, Mary Louise Dahl de diecinueve años…

Cuando bajó un poco más para ver el resto de la noticia, en el monitor se plasmó una nueva foto, centrada en el cuerpo de la nota, de tamaño y nitidez considerable. Al ver esa fotografía, o más bien al ver a la persona que en ella se encontraba, tanto Stephanie como Cassandra se quedaron anonadadas…

\- Oh... Santo... Spoiler… - Exclamó Stephanie muy despacio, incapaz de poder comprender por completo qué significaba exactamente lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Esa persona en el monitor, miraba fijamente a la cámara con expresión fría e insensible en sus ojos azules; unos ojos que se veían vacíos, sin vida… como si fueran los ojos de una muñeca, y no los de una persona…

* * *

Durante todo el camino, Robin le estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas a todo ese asunto. No estaba seguro, ni remotamente, de qué era lo que le causaba más angustia en esos momentos: ¿El hecho de que esa chica podría haber sido mucho más de lo que parecía, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta? ¿Lo perdido que podría haber estado en sus conjeturas sobre lo que se ocultaba detrás d ese misterioso caso? ¿O acaso la preocupación de que después de todo, el objetivo real podría ser de hecho la propia Stefania, y que ésta pudiera estar en peligro inminente? O, tal vez, ¿el hecho de que había confiado en ella y le hubiera mentido de esa forma?

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, ninguno le era agradable, sino todo lo contrario. Odiaba sentirse impotente, torpe, engañado, y desorientado. Él no debería de sentirse así, no podía sentirse así. Era el nieto de Ra's Al Ghul, entrenado desde muy chico para sobrellevar y enfrentar todo lo que se le parara enfrente; desde lo más simple, hasta lo más peligroso.

¿Realmente un caso tan sencillo como ese lo había despistado tanto? ¿Realmente una niña de diez años había logrado engañarlo y ocultarle algo tan grande? Dentro de toda la lógica que intentaba aplicarle a la situación, había mucha negación de por medio, negación a creer que podría realmente haberle ocurrido algo como eso. Debía haber otra explicación, o quizás muchas explicaciones. Y Stefania tendría que dárselas, quisiera o no hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, por fuera todo se encontraba bastante tranquilo y oscuro, aunque no era tan tarde. Ingresó por la ventana el cuarto de Stefania en el segundo piso, y se asomó al interior. El cuarto estaba vacío, y las luces apagadas.

\- ¿Stefania? – Murmuró muy despacio, pero no recibió respuesta.

Pensó por un momento que todos habían salido a algún lado. Comenzó a inspeccionar entonces de manera rápida a habitación. Todo se veía normal, y nada llamó su atención de forma particular. En el escritorio se encontraba un cuaderno de dibujo, con varios colores regados a lado de él. Tomó el cuaderno, y echó un vistazo; el dibujo abierto, era lo que parecía ser el retrato de una mujer adulta, rubia, con caireles, y moños rosados como adornos. Sonreía con una sonrisa tan amplia, que casi parecía una mueca de caricatura, y usaba un vestido rosado. El dibujo estaba considerablemente bien dibujado y pintado, aunque no era tampoco perfecto. Aun así, desde cierta perspectiva se podría decir que era una mujer hermosa.

Robin hojeó un poco más cuaderno. En su mayoría eran dibujos de paisajes y animales, pero esa mujer se repetía frecuentemente en varios otros dibujos, y en muchas diferentes situaciones. Esa sonrisa tan feliz, pero a la vez perturbadora, se encontraba también siempre presente. Robin percibió luego de un rato, que el dibujo tenía cierta similitud con Stefania, aunque la de la imagen tenía claramente la intención de ser una mujer ya grande.

¿Quién sería?

Escuchó de pronto un fuerte ruido proveniente de la planta inferior, como de algo cayendo y rompiéndose; esto agudizó sus sentidos al máximo. Soltó el cuaderno, y se movió con sigilo hacia la puerta del cuarto, y se asomó hacia afuera; en efecto, el resto de la casa también estaba a oscuras. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, intentando ocultarse entre las sombras. Más sonidos extraños llamaron su atención en cuanto llegó abajo, similares a gritos o gemidos ahogados, que parecían provenir de la sala, que era también el único sitio del que provenía un pequeño rastro de luz.

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta ese sitio, y se paró en el umbral de la sala. Lo que vio, le fue bastante confuso: cuatro personas, un hombre, una mujer y dos niños, tirados con el pecho al suelo, atados de tobillos y muñecas, y amordazados con fuerza. Los cuatro eran iluminados únicamente por una lámpara ubicada en la esquina de la sala.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ¡¿Están bien?! – Exclamó por reflejo al verlos. En cuanto el hombre notó su presencia, comenzó a retorcerse un poco, y a intentar estirar su cuello hacia él. – Todo está bien, voy a…

Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. De lo que Robin no se dio cuenta, fue que el nombre atado intentaba más bien de advertirle o indicarle con su mirada que viera atrás de él. De haberlo hecho, podría haber visto al enorme hombre que lo golpeó un segundo después con fuerza en la cabeza, creando un sonido metálico.

La cabeza de Damian se agitó por ese golpe, y su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo con fuerza. Su vista se nubló, y comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas; el dolor por el golpe se volvió rápidamente intenso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como pudo se viró en su dirección, intentando poder entender aunque fuera un poco qué había ocurrido. Entre las sombras del pasillo, dos enormes figura de gran tamaño, ambos vestidos con camisetas blancas y pantalones, lo miraban con expresiones y duras y estoicas; uno de ellos, tenía una palanca de metal en su mano.

La imagen ante él era difusa, y esos dos hombres le parecían en ocasiones que eran cuatro. Todo se volvió más confuso, sin embargo, cuando vio emerger de entre las sombras la silueta de una tercera persona, que avanzó lentamente hacia él, hasta que la escasa luz de la sala la iluminó. Era de baja estatura, vestía unas medias blancas y zapatos negros, lustrosos. Un vestido rosado, que llegaba un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, y tenía su cabello sujeto en dos colas a los lados, sujetas con dos moños, también rosados. Abrazada contra ella con su brazo izquierdo, llevaba esa muñeca, de cabellos rubios, vestido azul y ojos de botones negros.

La muñeca no fue lo único reconocible en ella para Damian; su rostro igualmente le resultó familiar, pero… a la vez, totalmente desconocido. Sí, era el rostro de la niña que había conocido, el mismo rostro que había visto en todas esas ocasiones. Pero la expresión, el sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos, la horrenda mueca llena de malicia que dibujaban sus labios… Era su rostro, pero de ninguna manera podía tratarse la misma persona. Ya fuera por las sombras que se proyectaban sobre ella por la poca luz, o por el gran mareo y confusión que le había ocasionado el golpe, pero lo cierto es que no parecía siquiera el rostro de una persona… Sino el de un verdadero y horripilante monstruo.

\- Dulce sueños, pajarito... – Susurró con una voz profunda, astuta, y frívola… que ni siquiera tenía rastro alguno de acento en ella.

No tuvo más oportunidad de intentar siquiera entender qué era lo que estaba viendo, pues en ese momento el mismo hombre de la palanca, alzó ésta sobre su cabeza, y la dejó caer con gran fuerza hacia él de un sólo tajo, dejándolo totalmente a oscuras tras esto.

* * *

\- Es ella, la niña sobreviviente del incendio. – Señaló Stephanie, mientras ambas seguían mirando atónitas la fotografía en el monitor: la fotografía de una chica, que a simple vista parecía una niña pequeña, rubia y de ojos azules, con un rostro que a ambas le resultó bastante conocido de inmediato. – Pero no se llama Stefenia, es Mary Louise Dahl. Y no es una niña; Debe de tener… ¡cómo veinticuatro años! Y mató a su propio padre...

Stephanie no tenía ninguna duda. Cuando Damian les mostró su foto el otro día, su rostro se le había quedado totalmente grabado en su memoria, pues le había parecido una niña bastante linda. Pero en esa foto no se veía nada linda; su rostro se veía algo demacrado, su boca hacía una mueca de disgusto, y sus ojos miraban al frente, carentes de vida o sentimiento alguno en ellos. Su cabello estaba suelto y desalineado… Pero era ella, estaba segura.

Cassandra también lo estaba. Jamás olvidaba un rostro, jamás olvidaba una expresión, unos ojos, unas facciones… Era la niña que habían salvado… Pero no era una niña, no era para nada lo que habían creído.

Eso era, eso era lo que estaba mal. Lo había notado desde aquella noche; los ademanes y las expresiones de esa niña no eran normales, no estaban bien. Algo en ella no le había agradado desde ese momento, pero no fue capaz de entender qué, ni fue capaz de poder expresar esa inconformidad de manera coherente.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí…? – Soltó Stephanie, aún incapaz de lograr entenderlo todo.

Cassandra no sólo no hizo intento alguno de responderle algo, sino que además salió corriendo en ese momento hacia su motocicleta.

\- ¡Espera! Cass, ¡espera! – Le gritó Stephanie con ahínco, pero fue inútil. Black Bat se subió a su vehículo y arrancó a toca velocidad, saliendo a toda prisa de la cueva.

Stephanie no sabía qué hacer; ni siquiera comprendía qué era lo que había descubierto, ¿cómo comprendería cuál era la acción correcta a seguir? Se volvió de inmediato de regreso a la computadora, insegura de qué presionar siquiera.

\- ¿Cómo me comunicó con los otros con esto? – Pensó en voz alta para sí misma. –Computadora, comunícame con Tim... Digo, Red Robin... ¡Comunícame con quien sea!

Tardó unos minutos en poder hacerlo, pero al final lo logró. Tenía que avisarles a Tim, Dick y Bárbara lo que habían descubierto; decirles que Damian después de todo había ganado su apuesta. En efecto, había algo extraño en ese caso, pero abrumadoramente más extraño de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría haber supuesto en un inicio.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 05**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _Y sorpresa, sorpresa (o quizás no tanto), se revela al fin quién es el villano principal de esta historia. Y si a alguno quizás no le son familiares los nombres mencionados, no se preocupe, que es natural._ ** _Mary Louise Dahl_** _, alias_ _ **Babydoll**_ _, no es un villano que haya aparecido en los cómics de_ _ **Batman**_ _, sino que es una villana original de_ _ **Batman, la Serie Animada**_ _. Aquí, sin embargo, me he tomado la libertad de cambiar algunos aspectos de su historia, y también de su personalidad, aunque esto se verá más a detalle en el siguiente capítulo. Además, en las notas del primer capítulo, mencionaba que me había inspirado en una película en especial para esta historia. La película en cuestión, si acaso no lo han adivinado ya, fue la película de suspenso_ _ **Orphan**_ _o_ _ **La Huérfana**_ _, cuya protagonista (si se le puede llamar así), es una asesina de más de treinta años pero con apariencia de niña, muy similar a Babydoll._

 _Y es que originalmente, mi intención era de hecho hacer un Crossover entre Batman y dicha película, de tal forma que_ _ **Esther**_ _tomara el lugar de Babydoll. Pero al final decidí mejor dejar a Mary Louise como en la serie original. Pero me gustaron tanto algunos aspectos de la historia que ya había pensado y bocetado en mi cabeza en torno a la primera versión con Esther como villana, que decidí dejar algunos. Como por ejemplo, que_ _ **Stefania/Mary**_ _fuera originaria de Rusia, como lo es Esther, o que en un inicio nadie supiera su verdadera identidad, entre muchos otros detalles que quizás varios pudieron percibir. Quizás eso cause que la historia del personaje sea bastante parecida a la del personaje de Orphan, pero intentaré que de ahí en adelante sea lo más similar al personaje que conocimos en la serie animada; aunque claro, con algunos detalles personales para adaptarla al tono y estilo de esta historia, así como algunas interpretaciones propias de su forma de ver el mundo en general._

 _Babydoll es de hecho de los villanos más interesante para mí, de la serie animada, y me sorprende que nunca haya sido plasmada en los cómics. Por ello, decidí yo mismo crear mi versión de como un personaje como ella pudiera encajar en otra historia de Batman, como en ésta. Pero bueno, para conocer más sobre esta versión personal de la villana, quédense al pendiente de los siguientes capítulos. Espero les sea interesante cómo la retrate._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
